Flight Of the Eagle
by steinerdavion2183
Summary: This is a rewrite of my old fic, Sword that CLeaves Evil, and is inspired by Song of the Storm Wolf. Elzam Zonbolt, my character will make his appearance here, as well as another original character that will be paired with Dearka. Chapter 18 up!
1. Demise of the Flock

Author's Note: This is a rewrite of my old fic, which I am planning to scrap, and rename it under a new fic

Author's Note: This is a rewrite of my old fic, which I am planning to scrap, and rename it under a new fic. But first, I think you all should know what my old story was. It is called Sword that Cleaves Evil. I am also borrowing Stormwolf's opening intro for his prologue. Pairings that are conformed are Elzam(OC)x Flay, KiraLacu, AsuCaga, MirTolle, DearkaxOC(Whose name and appearance will make an appearance in later chapters), YzakShiho,MurueMU. And while this story's title has similarities to Flight of the Falcon, that's the entire similarities end (I hope). I do not want to seem to copy falcon's story or Stormwolf's though the events in this writing might have some similarities in them. OS I apologize beforehand if it turns out that way.

Flight of the Eagle

By steinerdavion2183

They were the best that the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty had to offer. The fourteen men and women were officially designated as a team by the last name of their commanding officer. This designation was rarely used. They were known better by a far fiercer moniker, by both their comrades in arms, and their enemies on the battlefield…the Gold Eagles. Whenever they fought, it was apparent that they did it with deadly grace and speed, much like the bird of prey they were named after.

Their leader was a decorated ZAFT veteran. Although he had born in Phoenix City, AZ, as a citizen of the Atlantic Federation, he was fiercely dedicated to his adopted homeland. He fought in the attempted blockade of C.E. 69, at Junius, and at the Battle of Yggdrasil as part of the team commanded by Rau Le Creuset. He was awarded the Order of the Nebula, and the title of "Supreme Ace" for his part at the Battle of Jachin Due, and it was there that he earned his nickname and thus named his team as well.

Elzam Zonbolt, the Gold Eagle of Jachin Due. At first glance he seemed to be your average, though rather athletically built 18 year old, 5'10", with platinum blonde hair. But when you look deeply into his twin pools of amber orbs, you will see that those eyes have seen far more things than a person his age would have seen. Those were the eyes of a battle hardened, seasoned combat veteran, one who has seen many battles, perhaps far too many. Many people said that he and his team-mates were invincible. Then the Battle of Endymion occurred and everything changed.

June 2nd C.E. 70, Endymion Crater, Earth Alliance Supply Base. 2245 hours.

"_Damn! I am so killing Rau when we get out of this alive." Was the thought of Elzam Zonbolt's mind as he manoeuvred his brownish-gold CGUE into maximum speed, ascending rapidly, and descending with a spinning corkscrew moment to perforate a Zero into shreds, while using his machine gun to tear up three Moebius mobile armour with a wide sweeping burst._

_We are gaining an advantage, but at this rate, people from both sides are going to be dead if the fighting doesn't stop soon._

"_Eagle Lead this is Eagle Three, I am under attack, requesting backu…. ARRRGGHHH!!" The frantic message got cut off into static as Elzam gazed at the blip representing Eagle Three, Marcus Johnson disappeared._

"_Damn, we lost Johnson this time! Eight, this is Lead. What got him, Leon?"_

"_It was a damn Zero boss, he didn't stand a chance." Came the voice of Leon Silvio, Eagle Eight and Elzam's XO._

"_Damn it, that's three people we lost. It's time to get serious boys!" Elzam shouted, and then he followed up with an ascending wail. The hunting cry of a golden eagle was not a normal sound to be heard on the field of battle, though there were those on both sides who knew what it meant, and who was on the battlefield. In fact, one of them came through on his radio._

'_All Right Gold Eagle, it's time for us to settle the score, once and for all!"_

"_I should say the same to you, Mu La Flaga. But you are right, only one of us will walk out of this alive!" _

_Elzam boosted his CGUE to full speed, becoming a golden brown streak towards the Zero as it deployed its wired gunbarrels. He shot forward, slicing away one of the wires, and shooting another gunbarrel out of action, even as he dodged fire from the remaining gun pods and the linear cannon on the Zero. While it might be true that his CGUE was the more manoeuvrable machine of the two, he knew that Mu wasn't called the best Natural pilot for nothing, one of the few who had the ability to use the Zero's armaments to its full potential, and it was evident that he was using all that he knew to keep the Gold Eagle on his toes._

_Both men were now engaged in a dance of death, determined to end their personal war here and now. But fate had a different plan for both men, as Elzam heard his radio crackle to life._

"_Lead, this is Eight. Radiation levels in the base are spiking higher and higher. I repeat, there is a phenomenal increase of radiation inside the base."_

"_Damnations! They wouldn't dare do this!! Eagles, abort on the double! Get the hell out of this place as fast as you can! Same goes to you, La Flaga! If you value your life, you'd better hightail it out here like a bat out of hell!"_

_Ignoring his eternal rival, Elzam kicked into high gear, putting on maximum throttle into his engines as he shot away in his CGUE. He then keyed the personal team frequency._

"_Eagles, report!"_

"_Sorry Commander… we are enduring heavy fire here and we can't go anywhere. We're not going to make it!" Cried Leon._

"_Don't you say that to me, Leon? Remember what we swore when I first formed the team? We are all going out of every battle alive, or we don't return at all!" Elzam roared over the speaker._

"_You also spoke that even if just one of us is alive, and the others don't make it, we will live through that person. We want you to be that person Commander. Goodbye, Kommandant Elzam."_

_And with those final words, the Cyclops system activated, and entire base exploded in a flash of white light. Mobile suits and armours alike melted away like ice cubes in a fire, among the machines destroyed were 9 __golden brown__ GINNs, with the black silhouette of a __soaring eagle__ on it. __Elzam__ could only watch and listen as his entire team died and heard their screams. He let out a final cry of anguish before the white light consumed him and all went black._

January 25th, C.E. 71, Orb Space Colony Heliopolis, 0538 hours.

Elzam gasped as he sat up on his bed, sweating profusely, and took some time to breathe and calm himself.

"It is that damn dream again… seems that life has a way of reminding me of my past in my dreams as well. Not that I care… that part of my life is distant history now." He thought as he got up from the bed and padded to the small mini kitchenette and went straight to the refrigerator and pulled out the small bottle of apple juice and drank it to help him calm his nerves further.

He then went to his bed, and sat on it, looking at the small desk beside it. There were three photos, each surrounded by a glossy wood frame. The first depicted the family celebration after he was awarded the Order of the Nebula with his family. The second was a photograph of him and his lost comrades, which he knew only one other survivor besides himself, and a certain blond haired tan man in a ZAFT redcoat. Last but not least, was the framed certificate that goes with Order medallion, which had an addendum that stated him as a 'Supreme Ace'.

He then grinned to himself. "I'd better get over to school. That old coot Kato's going to give me hell if I am late, even if this is my last day in this place. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I am going to miss this place. But if Patrick finds out that I am alive and well, all things are going to hell." He then started to get dressed, putting on a black t-shirt with a bald eagle's motif in front and a pair of blue jeans. He also strapped a set of throwing knives against his chest, which he covered by wearing a light brown jacket over his shirt.

He also retrieved his gun belt, and withdraws his gun. People who are familiar with old guns or are a gun nut would recognize is as a Rutger P345 Compact. On the belt was also a leather knife sheath, with a bowie knife as his means of close ranged combat. Last but not least, he took a long, European styled long sword, with an eagle's head as the pommel of the sword. Finally, he took the Order medallion, and placed it around his neck, hiding it beneath his shirt.

He packed whatever things that he needed, a few items of clothing, the photos, which held a very special meaning to him, and finally the sword as well, stuffing them into a light brown duffel bag.He went out and locked the apartment, gave the keys to the landlord, and started walking towards Morgenroete, the place where he worked, blissfully unaware that certain events that will unfold will return the Eagle to its hunt once more.

Please Read and Review


	2. Return to the Skies

Flight of the Eagle

Flight of the Eagle

'Return to the Skies'

By sterinerdavion2183

Elzam walked along the streets of the colony, his swords strapped to his back and his gun to his side, his backpack slung over one shoulder. He paused and stopped sometimes, taking a good last look around before continuing to walk, repeating the same action a few times. He was going to really miss this place, he thought to himself.

He then thought of his nightmare and his shoulders slumped slightly as he walked; the nightmare fresh on his mind. He knew that only two other than himself survived that tragedy, and hoped they were safe wherever they are. He then shook his head. _Dad would probably beat me up if he saw me like this, especially after all the discipline he drilled into me during his 'training regimen'. He was a harsh taskmaster sometimes, but it worked pretty well._

He took a deep breath to calm himself for a moment and then continued to walk towards Morgenroete and planned to bid farewell to Professor Kato, or to him, Old Kato, and tell him there was a family emergency that he had to attend to. But most of all, he had to say goodbye to a certain brown haired, violet eyed youth. The kid was a bit on the quiet side, but he was likeable, though he knew that the kid was a Coordinator like him. Oh yes, he had looked upon Kira Yamato like a brother and a best friend all rolled into one.

"Mr Zonbolt, Zonbolt? Are you going somewhere?" A soft, yet slightly superior tone of voice cut through his musings. He looked up and groaned inwardly. _Flay Allster… just what I need. I can't believe I met her now, of all times. Sure… I like her, and we are kinda close, as friends, I guess… but who am I kidding? She'll probably hate me after she knows the truth about me. After all, she is probably exposed to anti-Coordinator trash that her father is feeding her, and I have a feeling that the apple does not fall too far from the tree. Not to mention that Kira has a crush on her as well._

He nodded and said. "Family emergency, Miss Allster… just received a call this morning, and I have to return as soon as I can." He said diplomatically, wanting to get away from her, and then finish his resignation immediately at Morgenroete.

Flay looked at him and said. "You know, it looks like you packed a lot for this trip. Must be quite a problem for you to do so."

He shrugged and said. "Yeah well, I would be away from Heliopolis for a while, since my family asked me to stay and get through it with them. I seem to recall that you are often in the company of your friends… it's a bit odd that you are out here alone."

"Oh they are still inside looking around for more clothes… but I noticed you walking past with your bag… I just want to know what is happening. You were never in a hurry before."

_How touching…and observant if I must add, but if you know the reason I need to leave, I'll have to kill you, Flay… and I don't want to do that if I can help it. _ Elzam thought to himself, and was about to fend her off with another excuse when something saved him the need from doing so.

A massive explosion was heard not too far from they were talking, shaking the ground. Flay crouched down, screaming as she hugged herself. Elzam though, reacted to his training, and went over to her, almost taking out his gun, and then quickly shielded her body protectively with his own.

Flay's cheeks flushed slightly at the contact, but then saw the gun. "W... what's going on, Elzam?"

"Beats me, I don't know what the hell is going on any more than you do." He said rather hurriedly as he looked around warily.

"My friends… my friends, are they going to be alright?" She said worriedly.

"They should be… I hope. But we can't afford to dawdle and worry about them for now… let's go! Run now, go, go, go!" He said as he grabbed her hand and started running away from the blast zone, until an angry whining sound stopped him dead in his tracks. He looked up and cursed under his breath as two ZGMF-1017 GINNs buzzed past them above.

Flay's eyes widened at the sight and she went pale, unconsciously clutching Elzam's side. "Z... ZAFT? Why is ZAFT here? They are not supposed to be here! This is a neutral colony!" She shrieked. Elzam, still unaware that Flay was holding on to him, began to analyze the situation at hand.

_Has ZAFT found about what I know, and decided to track me down? No, it doesn't make any sense… this is overkill, just to capture one man… which means they are still in the dark and now is after something bigger._

He made up his mind and then turned to Flay and said gently to her. "Flay, listen to me. I am getting you over to a shelter, so that you will be safe."

Flay looked a bit concerned and said gently. "But what about you, Elzam?"

"I'm going to take a look at what is going on, maybe get over to Morgenroete and warn Kira and the others, so that they can get to a shelter as well. Oh, can you hold on to this for me?" He said to her as he removed his duffel bag and handed it to her.

"Uh… sure thing." She said, with an uneasy look on her face.

He smiled reassuringly to her and said. "Thanks… there are things there that are very important to me, and I trust you to watch over them in my stead." Flay felt curious about what he had said, and was about to ask, but backed down seeing that his smile had calmed her down somehow, and thought that she would ask him sometime about them.

Elzam sighed in relief and then ushered Flay towards a shelter, and after he made sure she was safe and inside, he started walking briskly to get to Morgenroete and warn Kira and the others, but his plans were interrupted as he saw an explosion erupt in the same place that he was going.

"Damn! Morgenroete is under attack! What the hell does those people from ZAFT want there anyway?" He then broke into a dead sprint, and went towards the factory block of the compound. When he reached it, he slipped his Rutger out of its pocket, and slid inside one of the massive hangars. He peeked and cursed to himself as he saw a mobile suit then. He then thought of the briefing he had a few months ago, and the data that he hacked from Morgenroete's databanks and he came to a conclusion.

_So, the Earth Alliance prototypes are completed… which means the reason ZAFT is here is to acquire them to its own arsenal. _He then froze for a moment as the ramifications of the act dawned of him _Wait a second… if they managed to get their hands on those prototypes and study them, GENESIS's completion would be moved up and finished earlier than scheduled, and it won't matter if I am dead or alive! I've got to stop them! _

As he decided to move, another massive explosion rocked the facility as he could see four prototypes rising to their feet. "_Shiest! _They already have FOUR of those activated! I can't allow them to obtain more of those things."

With that, he broke into a dead sprint, and climbed the scaffold, and seeing a red figure making his way to the prone mobile suit, made him move faster, until he was on top of the machine as the red figure was near the cockpit, he pulled out his Rutger and pointed it towards the figure.

"FREEZE!" He roared. "Do not move forward!"

The figure froze, gazing at him though he was getting ready to pull his gun as well.

"I suggest you leave this place immediately, pilot… whoever you are, and your life will be spared. If you refuse, or attempt to forcefully commandeer this mobile suit, I will fire and I assure you, I will not miss." He said icily, his cold blue eyes fixing on the pilot, with enough killing intent that the pilot froze, unsure what to do for a moment.

But after a while, he made his decision and decided to make a break for the cockpit. Elzam closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. A shot rang out in the hanger and the pilot fell back, his visor shattered, and he lay dead, falling off the machine.

Elzam breathed deeply and said softly to himself. "I had warned you, comrade… I am sorry that it had to be done. You leave me no choice... I hope you forgive me for what I have done."

He then took a basic green flight suit, ZAFT-issue, which was followed by a basic helmet. He grinned to himself. _I would never have thought I would wear this again. My favorite was my top gun red, and of course the custom made flight suit that ZAFT has bestowed to us, but I guess beggars can't be choosers, I suppose._

He quickly suited up, something that had been ingrained in him until it was like an autopilot thing to him, and tossed his backpack into the cockpit of the machine before clambering in. He sat there on the cockpit, slowly looking around in awe at the myriad of instruments and gauges that was found there. He flicked a switch, and the machine's emerald green eyes lit up, and he saw the following things on the screen in front of him.

_Welcome to OMNI Enforcer_

_General_

_Unilateral_

_Neuro-Link_

_Dispersive_

_Autonomic_

_Maneuver_

_GAT X-308 Aquila_

"GUNDAM!?" Elzam spoke to himself. "Well, they certainly did a good job on this mobile suit… especially if it is Earth Alliance manufacture. Still this OS that this MS is using is utter crap! How the hell does these Naturals think to design a machine this well, but has a crappy OS? Heck these things are going to move pretty bad if I don't do something."

He then pulled down the keyboard, and started reprogramming the OS as best as he could. His father was a combat hand to hand trainer and his mother was a junior programmer, so he had some basics in programming, and on top of it he had learnt quite a little during his time in Morgenroete. He managed to program a makeshift OS, just to make sure the machine ran smoothly, though he admitted to himself that this was his limit, and he had to ask someone that would be better than him to finish the reprogramming to make sure that the machine reaches its full potential. He then looked at the screen and smiled at the machine's designation.

"GAT-X308 Aquila huh? How ironic… and fitting considering that Aquila is the Latin or Greek meaning for eagle, which is my designation. I can tell that we are going to be best friends already… now to see what this eaglet has in store for me." He then pulled up the weapon specs. "Igelstellungs, extendable Eagle Claw arms, with disabling EMP burst, twin wrist beam sabers, palm beam emitters, this is nice." He then called up the general specs and grinned. "How interesting… it is a transformable prototype with a second 'Bird' Mode for atmospheric and space flight, and equipped with a miniature 'Scylla' cannon. I already love this little chick." He then spotted a small lever to the side, and beside it was stated 'Phase Shift'.

"Phase Shift Armor? I remember reading something about this on the data I hacked… but I have no idea what it does. Time to find out." He flipped the lever and the mobile suit's exterior, which was gunmetal grey before, turned into a brownish gold color. "Something tells me that this is a good thing…" He thought.

As he led the Aquila out if the hangar, Elzam thought deeply, thinking through the things that he was about to do.

"After Endymion… I vowed to myself never to get myself involved in war ever again, seeing that how much it cost me back then. I just wanted to keep a low profile, and pray that maybe, just maybe that cooler heads will prevail and this war would end, making GENESIS's deployment totally unnecessary. But it seems I was wrong… I must return to the battlefield to prevent that nightmare from becoming a reality!"

A series of explosions caught his attention, and he turned to the side and realized it to be from a few blocks away from his current position.

"Seems that the festivities have begun… don't want to be left out from the fun!"

Elzam steered the Aquila towards the battle, shooting towards the sky and when he arrived there were two mobile suits showing down. One was a GINN, but the other was a different type of mobile suit, with a tricolor combination of blue and white, and some red in it. He guessed that this was the other Earth Alliance prototype that ZAFT didn't manage to get.

"Time for the Eagle to spread his wings and return to the sky!" He exclaimed as he switched on the comm. Panel, and tuned it to a ZAFT frequency, opened his mouth and the cry of the golden eagle pierced through the channel. The pilot at the controls of the GINN was shocked and it was some time before a reply came through.

"Elzam… Elzam Zonbolt!! That can't be possible! Reports said that you died during a prototype GUaiz testing malfunction a few months ago!" The familiar voice came through the line.

"Those reports of my death are highly exaggerated… I am somewhat surprised that I would see you here, old friend…. But you do know that your chances of winning against me can be measured by decimals, right?" Elzam said in a half joking manner.

"Oooh, I am going to get you for that, you jackass!" Miguel roared as he charged the Aquila using his GINN, drawing his sword. "And not to mention that you are a bloody traitor!"

"Still the hothead eh, Miguel... why don't you cool off for a while!" Elzam taunted as he dodged the slash, and then deployed his 'Claws', as they closed over the Aquila's fist, and then it extended, gripping the GINN's main servo and engine and he released an electrical EMP charge that disabled the machine.

"Elzam you jackass! How dare you leave me helpless like this!!" Miguel Aiman, the Magic Bullet of Dusk fumed as he hollered over the channel. "I won't let any Natural capture me!"

"Sorry Miguel, that EMP blast you took disabled most of your GINN's systems, including the self destruct option. So you just sit there and take some time to cool off, and I will pick you up later. Cheerios!" He grinned as he closed the communication link, his mood improving slightly, glad that he had the means to neutralize his old friend without killing him.

He then turned to see four figures running towards the other machine and his eyes bugged out as he recognized who they were. "I don't believe this… Sai Argyle, Tolle Koenig, Miriallia Haw and Kuzzey Buskirk? I am glad the gang's okay, but what the hell are they doing here instead of in a shelter?" He thought, though he groaned inwardly as he saw the hatch where the cockpit was in the other machine open and saw who it was piloting it.

"Damn…. It's Kira… to think I would meet him here is ironic enough, though it does prove my theory that he is a Coordinator just like me."

Kira stepped out of the GAT-X105 Strike, followed closely behind by Murrue Ramius. He breathed a sigh of relief that his friends are alright, though he also felt gratitude towards the pilot of the mysterious mobile suit that had stepped in and disabled the opposing GINN.

"The movement of that new mobile suit is good, though I wonder who was in that thing. And where did that strange piercing cry come from anyway?" He thought to himself in wonder.

All of the students, including Kira and Murrue Ramius were rather nervous and tense when the Aquila positioned itself beside the Strike. Its cockpit hatch opened, and they tensed even more, as the pilot was wearing a standard issue green ZAFT pilot uniform with its matching helmet. Only when the figure removed his helmet, they gasped as they were looking at a familiar face.

"Elzam Zonbolt? You were the pilot of that new mobile suit?" Miriallia asked.

"Yes Mir, I am… it's a long story, but is everyone alright?" Elzam asked, a look of concern for his friends was evident on his face.

"Yeah man… thanks to you and Kira." Tolle said with a relieved smile on his face.

Murrue Ramius was not having a good day. First, ZAFT had decided today was the day that they drop in and steal the G-Weapons under the Earth Alliance's noses with force, and the fact that these civilians had seen the G-Weapons, she couldn't possibly allow them to leave. Her gun hand shook as she recalled on how the brown haired youth, called Kira by the other civilians had managed to move the machine so well, even managing to stay toe to toe with a GINN. Then there was the unknown pilot of the Aquila, which was the sixth prototype G-Weapon, though from the piercing cry she heard, she had a strong feeling on who it was. With that she pointed her gun shakily at the youths.

"Alright everyone, I suggest you all stay where you are! You have seen these weapons, and I cannot allow you to leave!"

Elzam rolled his eyes, sensing the fear in her voice as he walked forward, without fear.

"So what do you intend to do, lady? Shoot us?" He deadpanned. "Look, I could just pull out my gun, and kill you without breaking a sweat even before you could fire a single shot. Looking at you, I can tell that you are scared… terrified in fact, and I believe I am part of the reason." He walked up to her, and Murrue's eyes widened as she came to realize who she was facing, and was feeling weak, so much so, that she can't hold her gun straight in her hand, and could only watch as Elzam plucked the gun away from her easily, though he did with it a natural gracefulness and was gentle about it.

"You're him… aren't you?" Murrue said shakily, half in fear, but somehow, half in awe at the young man standing in front of her. "The Gold Eagle of Jachin Due."

"The one and only…" Elzam nodded and replied with a reassuring smile, to show that he did not mean any harm.

"Uhhh… could someone clue me in on what's happening here." Kuzzey Buskirk piped up. "And what do you mean by Gold Eagle of Jachin Due?"

Elzam sighed and knew that sooner or later, he had to tell the truth to his friends. They deserved that much. He was about to explain it to them, but an explosion distracted him.

He cursed under his breath as he saw what shot out into the colony. A Moebius Zero… and a ZGMF-515 CGUE.

"So this is Le Creuset's doing! I'll take care of this personally." He growled out, before turning to Murrue. "Look I know I owe you some explanations as to my presence here… and I will once I dealt with someone. I trust you to take care of my friends… and leave that disabled GINN alone for now. It's pilot needs to cool off for a while, and it's not wise to disturb him for the moment."

Without waiting for Murrue's reply, he ran towards the Aquila, jumped into the cockpit and then put on the helmet, and then closed the hatch. He then steered the Aquila skywards, hurtling towards the vicious aerial battle that was going on above them.

Please Read and Review


	3. Hello, Jackass!

Flight of the Eagle

Flight of the Eagle

'Hello Jackass!'

By steinerdavion2183

Murrue could only watch dumbly for a moment at the rapidly ascending figure of the GAT-X308 Aquila, which was gaining on the combatants above. However, she did not get her position for nothing, as she turned to the students and looked at Sai. "Mr. Argyle… I want you to get trailer number five here as fast as you can."

Sai just nodded as he ran towards the trucks, finding the right one before driving it back. "Is this the right one?" He asked Murrue, in which she nodded and soon she gave instructions to unload the Launcher Striker pack and attach it to the Strike, as well as the spare battery that help power the Phase Shift.

Meanwhile, all is not going well with Mu La Flaga as he cursed to himself as the last of his wired gunbarrels exploded under a hail of bullets from Rau Le Creuset's CGUE.

"_I guess this is it then… I always thought that my luck would end someday." _He then smiled sardonically to himself. _"Though if I get the chance, I would have liked to go up against Zonbolt one last time. He's one of my greatest rivals back then, even greater than Rau Le Creuset." _There is a saying that you should be careful on what you wish for, for it will usually come true. But strange enough, fate will provide a different way to realizing Mu's wish, without him knowing it.

Rau Le Creuset grinned to himself, feeling the end is near for his eternal rival. "You have always been a stumbling block and getting in my way, Mu La Flaga… this ends today!"

However, before he could make good on his promise, a piercing cry came through the speakers of both machines.

Mu was the most shocked of the two. _What the… I know that cry anywhere! That can't be him, can it? _He then checked his sensors and suddenly had a sinking feeling at the bottom of his gut. _The sixth and final prototype... and the Gold Eagle of Jachin Due is at the controls. So much for my big mouth… this time I'm screwed big time. _But the events that transpired next shocked him to the core. Instead of charging his Moebius Zero and obliterating it, the Aquila made a beeline of Le Creuset's CGUE on an attack vector.

"Hello gentlemen… did you miss me!?" Elzam shouted over his commline. "Well, well, it seems that our paths cross often Mu La Flaga, good to see you still alive and kicking. Then again you do have the devil's own luck, so I am not that surprised."

"Elzam Zonbolt… it's indeed been a while. Though I am curious…. You had the perfect chance of killing me just now. Why didn't you go through with it?"

"It's something that isn't able to be told in a short period of time, Mu. Anyway, you're not the one I'm after this time, so you can rest easy." He then turned to the CGUE. "The same can't be said about you, _Commander." _ He sneered, spitting out the last syllable in venom. "You're the last person in this place I wanted to see, you jackass!"

"My, my… such venom and hostility… Rau Le Creuset admonished. "Surely you have not forgotten your manners? Is that how you should speak to your former commanding officer? After all we have been through? I expected better of you, Elzam… I'm frankly am feeling disappointed in you."

Elzam rolled his eyes at his statement and snorted. "Yeah right, like that means anything to me. Look here, you Phantom of the Opera wannabe… you might be my CO back then, but I didn't like you back then, and I don't like you any better now. Especially after that stunt you pulled on ENDYMION!" He roared. "Lieutenant, would you like to help me in sending away this opera reject back to where he belongs?"

Mu snickered as he vowed to remember those nicknames by heart, his mood already lightening up. "Sure… that is if you have room for an accomplice."

"Don't worry, Mu… the vacancy's reserved for you anyway." Elzam replied with a grin as he transformed the Aquila to its 'Bird' mode, which resembled a cross between a giant metallic eagle and a jet plane and started soaring up and then began a strafing run on Le Creuset's CGUE. "Time to see what this form can do. Get ready for a load of hell, you jackass!" Elzam exclaimed as twin bursts of Igelstellungs peppered the airspace, and when Le Creuset got to close, twin emerald blades emerged from the 'wingtips' of the 'Bird' Mode, and Elzam strafed him with that as well. Mu just grinned as he supported the Gold Eagle's movements with blasts from his linear gun, keeping Rau Le Creuset on his toes.

Rau Le Creuset was seething inside, especially after those two insults that Elzam had thrown to him. The mask that he wore was something he used to hide his true identity, though he was proud of it, and he would not let this young upstart, brilliant as he is to humiliate him like this! Especially not in front of MU! But outwardly, he just said. "Now, now… that's not nice, Elzam. But now that I think about it… this is my chance to get rid both of my greatest rivals at one fell swoop and I won't waste it. I hope that you both are mentally prepared to meet your ends."

"Heh, don't count on it, Rau… we're not going down that easily." Mu countered with a grin.

"That's right… if you want to dispose of us; you have to do better that what you are doing now. Your movements are sloppy, and your aiming's a bit off. You sure your age isn't showing?" Elzam taunted.

Rau's eyebrow twitched at that latest insult but he kept his temper down, and said. "Then I just have to do better now, right?" He said as he shot forward, slicing off the linear cannon off Mu's Moebius Zero, effectively bringing him out of the fight.

Mu cursed to himself, but continued to stay in the fight to distract Le Creuset, even as Elzam continued to torment Rau's CGUE with emerald eye beams and bursts from Igelstellungs to keep him out of reach, while Rau, in annoyance retaliated by firing the machine gun. All the while, the three combatants stayed clear from the central shaft, which would disintegrate the entire colony.

The deadly aerial battle would have continued longer, if not for an explosion that caught the attention of the three participants of the aerial duel. As the smoke cleared, they were treated to the sight of the Mobile Assault Ship _Archangel, _rising to the air, an elegant and powerful ship like her namesake.

"Whoa…. What a beauty…" Elzam said in awe as he saw the magnificent ship rising in front of him. "Now all of it makes sense, figures they would make a ship to complement and carry these powerful prototypes, though this is something I never would have expected."

On the _Archangel_'s bridge, Ensign Natarle Badgiruel looked at her fellow surviving members of the ship staff. "Status report!"

"It doesn't look too good here, ma'am." Petty Officer Jackie Tomomura reported. "The Strike has been activated; no it's reading combat status. The Aquila is in the combat zone as well."

"Are you positive that your readings are correct, Mr. Tomomura?" Natarle said, looking at her fellow officer.

"Confirmed ma'am. I'm reading IFF codes for both machines. We also have CGUE and a Moebius Zero, and what appears to be a disabled GINN in the middle of the colony."

"The Hawk of Endymion, here? And who the hell is piloting the Strike and the Aquila? Even our fully-trained pilots did not do so well on both machines." Natarle said rather curiously.

Tomomura just shrugged and said. "Beats me, ma'am. I myself am in the dark as well."

Meanwhile, Murrue did not stay idle as she instructed the college students on how to attack the Launcher pack to the strike. Mir, Sai, Tolle and Kuzzey were now contemplating the recent events that just took place.

"How did it come to this? Why did the Earth Alliance decide to build those mobile suits, in neutral territory in the first place? And to make it worse, they built it here in Heliopolis!"

"Then there is Elzam..." Tolle added his two cents in. "I felt that something was a bit… different about him ever since he first came to Heliopolis… though this is totally unexpected."

Kuzzey then had a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmmm… the logical explanation to all these things that he must be a Coordinator with mobile suit experience to boot. So, it all leads up to one thing. He must be with ZAFT, or at least used to be with them."

Sai then frowned. "You may be right, Kuzzey, but I think there's a small little flaw to your theory. If he was really with ZAFT, or at least used to belong to them, why would he help Kira to fight that GINN to defend us?"

Their brief conversation was temporarily cut short as the Launcher pack was now attached, and Kira activated the Phase Shift Armor, and then the Strike hefted the Agni hyper impulse cannon and Kira brought the crosshairs towards his eye and took aim at the CGUE.

"Wait a minute, don't…" Murrue exclaimed, but she never finished her sentence as a massive orange beam of energy erupted from the Agni's muzzle, streaking towards the CGUE. Rau Le Creuset, thanks to his quick reflexes, evaded the shot, but not entirely as his CGUE's left arm was now a stump, being caught in the blast from the Agni, as it struck one of the colony walls, melting away the panel, leaving a big gaping hole.

"Good move, Kira…" Elzam sighed, as he said to himself. "REAL good move you pulled off there." Rau Le Creuset however, was left in a state of total shock.

"How could a single mobile suit have such power?" He then turned to Mu and Elzam. "You both have won this round… but I warn you, I will be back to avenge myself of this humiliation." With that parting remark, he steered his damaged CGUE out of the hole in the colony wall.

Elzam breathed a sigh of relief, but decided not to go to the ship just yet, but flew over to the disabled GINN containing Miguel, picking it up by the Aquila's claws, before flying back towards the Archangel, depositing it on the deck, before reverting to mobile suit mode, and joined the Strike and Zero that was already on the deck.

Murrue had just touched down on the deck of the _Archangel_, when Natarle and some crew members ran towards her, and stopped just in front of her.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, I am glad you are amongst the survivors, Lieutenant Ramius. We feared the worst when Morgenroete exploded."

"I am glad as well, Ensign. I personally thank you for keeping the _Archangel _intact, though I must say that the G-Weapons are very impressive. These students with me helped me a lot as well." She said.

Natarle then said curiously. "So, who was the pilot of the Aquila? Whoever he is, impressed me a lot."

Murrue bit her lips for a moment in hesitation before deciding to speak. "Actually Ensign, it was..."

But before she could reveal the true identity of the pilot, Mu cut in. "Well now… this is a surprise." He then walked towards them and said. "My name is Mu La Flaga, rank Lieutenant, attached to the Seventh Orbital Fleet. My previous ship was destroyed during ZAFT's earlier attack on the colony, and I request permission to come aboard. So, who's in charge in here, anyway?"

Natarle looked sad for a moment and said. "I believe Lieutenant Ramius is in charge now, the other senior officers… didn't make it through the blast."

Murrue looked shocked. "The Captain, he…." She then sighed. "What a rough day this is…"

"My condolences to you, Lieutenant, and to us all, in light of all that's happened. But I request that you let me come aboard, Lieutenant Ramius. I have nowhere else to go." Mu said simply.

Murrue nodded and said. "Of course, Lieutenant La Flaga. Welcome aboard." She then pulled off a perfect salute. "By the way, my name is Lieutenant Ramius, Sector 2, Fifth Special Division, attached to the _Archangel."_

Natarle also saluted and said. "Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, assigned to the same location. Coming back to my earlier question… who was the pilot of the Aquila?"

"Ehemmm… I think that person would be me, Ensign." A figure dressed in a light green flight suit and a matching helmet spoke in an amused tone, as he made his way towards the group. Once he was close, he removed his helmet and looked at the group, before throwing off a perfect military salute.

"Zonbolt, Commander Elzam, ID#0837339, Last posting, Zonbolt Team." He then grinned. "Though I think you would better recognize me as the Gold Eagle of Jachin Due, and my comrades, the Gold Eagles."

"The Gold Eagle of Jachin Due!!" Natarle said; her eyes bugging out in absolute disbelief.

"Well yes I am…" Elzam said jokingly. "That is unless you know anyone else who goes by the same moniker."

"The youngest person ever in military history on both sides to ever receive the Order of the Nebula…" Natarle whispered, looking at Elzam with awe, as he pulled showed everyone the medal that he wore around his neck.

"Well now, isn't this a treat…" Mu said as he approached Elzam. "To think that I finally get the chance to meet you face to face."

"The pleasure's all mine, Lieutenant La Flaga… though I expected you to be somewhat more… impressive." Elzam said with a grin on his face.

Mu laughed and clapped him on the back. "And I thought you were this devilish bird of prey from hell. But I guess that's war for you, eh? We always imagine our rival to be some kind of monster."

"Sure is…." Elzam returned the grin.

"But in all honesty, it's been a great honor to meet you, Commander." Mu said as he saluted Elzam, in which he shrugged him off.

"Sure Mu… but the title means little to me right now. After all, you can't be a commander without a people to command, thanks to what happened at Endymion, which I think you are familiar with." Elzam said somberly for a moment and then smiled. "Just call me Elzam for now, and let's leave it at that."

The sound of a hatch opening brought the group's attention to the Strike, and a lot of people were shocked to see a teenager, and clearly a civilian, come down from the mobile suit.

"What is this… he's just a kid! He's the one that is piloting this thing?" Petty Officer Kojiro Murdoch said in disbelief, which echoed what everyone was thinking at the time.

"That may be true, Petty Officer Murdoch..." Murrue replied. "This kid's name is Kira Yamato, and yes he was the one who piloted the Strike. He was in the factory district for some reason, and I pulled him into the mobile suit, when ZAFT attacked. He did a good job in standing toe to toe with a GINN until…"

"Until I showed up and disabled it." Elzam finished for her.

"So… who's the pilot of the GINN?" MU asked rather curiously.

"Oh, he's an old friend of mine from the academy back then… I think he should have cooled off by now, so I think I'll go and retrieve him right now. He goes by the moniker 'The Magic Bullet of Dusk', by the way." Elzam said, grinning at Mu as he walked towards the GINN. He then turned to Kojiro Murdoch. "Petty Officer, I need your help in opening the hatch of the GINN, but leave the pilot to me. I'll handle him…" He then looked at Murrue. "Lieutenant Ramius… or should I say Captain Ramius for now… I ask your permission for the pilot of the GINN to be placed under my custody, until I straighten things out with him, before letting you decide what to do with him."

Natarle was about to object when Mu shook his head. "In these circumstances, I think you shouldn't stop him, Ensign. The Gold Eagle of Jachin Due maybe all smiles right now, but I've met him in the face of battle. Trust me… he's not someone you want to get on your bad side."

Natarle then shut up, while Murrue said. "Permission granted, Commander. Mr Murdoch, carry out his orders."

Kojiro Murdoch nodded and left with his crew to get his equipment, while Mu walked up to Kira and studied him closely. "Is there something wrong?" Kira said, suddenly feeling just a wee bit nervous under the scrutiny.

"So… I guess you are a Coordinator, aren't you?" Mu said without inflection.

Elzam just shrugged as he heard Mu blurt out what he had confirmed. Only Tolle did not seem to be surprised and the rest… well, they were suddenly shocked by this question, and they looked at Kira, waiting for an answer.

Kira looked at Mu for a while and said. "Yes." Immediately, out of the reflex, the soldiers on site raised their rifles towards him, but Tolle stood in front of Kira protectively.

Elzam then cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Ehemm, don't you think that you should be pointing those things towards me instead. Kira's just a civilian, while I'm ZAFT's top ace, just in case you all forget."

Murrue then said. "Put those rifles down men… and stand down." Before Natarle could object, she said. "It makes a lot of sense why both Elzam and Kira are here. After all, Heliopolis is classified under neutral territory, and I would be betting that there are Coordinators that would live here to avoid being dragged into the war. Am I correct?"

Kira nodded. "Yes, and the fact is I am a first generation Coordinator."

Elzam just raised his eyebrow at that statement, while Mu just said thoughtfully. "So your parents are both Naturals… interesting. Don't mind me, kid. I'm just curious seeing, in light of the identity of the Aquila's pilot."

BY that time, Petty Officer Murdoch had returned with a decoder, and he attacked it to the hatch of the GINN. "Stand back everyone…" He then punched in some commands to the pad, and it released the hatch. Elzam grinned as he saw who was inside. "Hello Miguel… you cooled off already?"

"Oh I will be you jackass, once I killed you!" Miguel declared hotly as he pounced forward out of the cockpit, intending to strangle Elzam, but he grinned and merely sidestepped out of the way to dodge Miguel's mad rush, and delivered a clinical blow to the back of Miguel's neck with just enough force to knock him out. Miguel just groaned and crumpled to the floor like a sack of rice.

"Sorry about that, Lt. Ramius... guess my friend here has not cooled down enough. Could you spare a room for me and my friend here first, and bring us there? I can meet you all later to discuss my future and his once I have settled things with him." Elzam grinned at Murrue.

"Uhhh…. Yes, that can be arranged. Mr. Chandra… please escort the Commander and his 'guest' to their quarters before returning to the bridge." Murrue said softly to her subordinate, as she gaped as how easily Elzam picked up Miguel and propped him up.

"Aye Ma'am. " Petty Officer Chandra replied before facing Elzam. "Please come with me, Commander… I'll escort you to your quarters, and I'll give you a hand in carrying your friend."

Elzam grinned and nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Chandra… your help is much appreciated. I think the look on Miguel's face when he finds out that one of the people that carried him to my room is a Natural, and the fact the person who managed to stand toe to toe against him before I stepped in is a civilian Coordinator would be priceless, and something for us to celebrate, don't you think?" He winked at the audience that was present, and was glad to see the amused grins on everyone's faces, and felt the tension dissolving.

"I'm sure it would be, Commander…" Chandra said with a smile as he put one shoulder below Miguel's other arm and before he could go, Elzam turned and gave Kira a thumb's up. "You did well, Kira… especially in light you were up against. I want to talk to you later, after my debriefing.' He then turned and left, entering the ship, and for some reason, Kira looked at his friend's retreating back and felt an unknown sense of pride swelling inside him.

"Thank you, Elzam…" Kira said softly to himself. "I wish I could say the same to myself… but thank you… my friend."

Author's Note: Well, that was chapter 3. Miguel's knocked out, and as for Stormwolf… yes, Miguel will definitely be Archangel's prisoner for a while, and will later be 'persuaded' by Elzam to join. That's all I am telling you. Hope you will stick by me and review more chapters of mine

Please Read and Review


	4. First Recruit

Flight of the Eagle

Flight of the Eagle

'First Recruit'

By steinerdavion2183

_Archange, _Officer Quarters

Elzam entered his quarters with Petty Officer Chandra, and once they deposited Miguel Aiman's unconscious body on the bunk, he thanked the man, which Chandra nodded, and left the room.

Once they were alone, Elzam looked around at his surroundings and smiled sardonically. "Well, this is impressive… steel walls, steel floors, simple and practical. Got to love military décor…but I guess this is 'home' for now."

In the past few moths, the events that led him here had allowed him to stay in several places which he called 'Home'. But surprisingly, the last place that he remembered feeling close to home and comfortable… was a base which ZAFT had given him. There, all the Gold Eagles, including himself would operate from that very base, situated near the Grimaldi Front. The better known name for that particular base was the Eagle's Nest amongst ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces alike.

He then started to unpack whatever things that was in his backpack. He pulled out the three wooden framed pictures and set them on the table. He picked up the picture that contained 16 people. 14 of those people wore golden-brown ZAFT uniforms, the middle person, which had platinum blond hair and amber eyes was clutching the Order of Nebula medal. He had his hands wrapped around the shoulders of two men. One was a tan skinned blond with a cocky smile in top gun red, while the other man, a blond haired man wearing a basic green ZAFT flight suit, smiled a thin lipped smile. It helped of course, since said man was now waking up on his bed.

"Urrrgghhh ..." Miguel groaned as he sat up from his bed, removing his helmet. "Did anyone get the number of that Mobile Suit that hit me?" He slurred slightly.

Elzam chuckled and said. "Good to see you back in the land of the living, wise guy. And I am so glad to see that you still have a sense of humor. I had feared it had been lost forever when you joined Le Creuset's team."

Miguel's head whirled towards the sound and his eyes narrowed. "You… you have some explaining to do, you jackass! Do you know how much your apparent and faked 'death' has hit those of us that were close to you? Elsman can't sleep for a bloody week after that incident. Elsman's parents were even hit harder! Your auntie's grown thinner since then, and your uncle has become even quieter after that! Heck, even my annoying sister actually shut up for once. I should be glad for that, if not for the fact that she didn't lock herself up in that damn lab of hers, and buried herself in work to get over her grief. Most of all, do you know how bloody hit I was over that! You jackass!" Miguel roared as he lunged forward and delivered a hard right hook on Elzam's cheek, sending him sprawling across the room and flat on the floor. Only then Miguel breathed hard, catching his breath, his right hand still clenched into a fist.

Elzam slowly got up, and rubbed his cheek from the punch. "I am surprised that you still haven't lost the touch, Miguel. You finished?" He said quietly before he got up, fixing a pain filled look that made Miguel flinch. "What do you know about pain, huh?" He suddenly said frostily. "True… I regret that I caused so much pain to so many people… but it had to be done! You don't know what it's like to be betrayed by your own commander, which made me lost the men and women that I considered close comrades, friends and battle brothers and sisters! You weren't there at Endymion, you jackass! So don't go around preaching to me about being hurt! And worst of all… I had lost faith in ZAFT, once I got wind of their plans about bloody GENOCIDE! I will NOT, I repeat WILL NOT be apart of an organization that plans to do such a thing!" He roared back.

Miguel looked stunned for some time. "I'm sorry… could you run that by me again. What do you mean by genocide? I thought that we as Coordinators and ZAFT are fighting for the freedom of the PLANTs. That's what we signed on back then right, Elzam?" His voice shook for a second in disbelief of what he had heard.

"That's what I had thought too… until I discovered something chilling within the PLANTs itself. I cannot forget what National Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala had said back then. Listen to this, ALL NATURALS MUST DIE. Those are his very words, I quote. Shortly after, my uncle Tad Elsman informed me of something that is so chilling that the project is classified as OMEGA BLACK! Only the members of the Supreme Council are privy to this knowledge, and I only got to know it only as Chairman Clyne secretly made a copy and asked my uncle to deliver it to me."

"O… Omega Black!! But that's the highest security status within ZAFT and the PLANTs. What can be so horrible that it warrants an Omega Black status?" Miguel's eyes bugged out in surprise at the news.

Elzam sighed and said. "I'm going to give you a clue, Miguel. Its name is GENESIS, that's all you need to know for now. Patrick Zala's snapped after Junius 7 and he regards all Naturals, mind you ALL as a blight of the universe, and he is going to use this as a weapon of mass murder, to wipe out the Earth of its population. Here's a clue if you still don't get it. It's a mobile version of that thrice damned Cyclops that took out my team and everyone that didn't get out of Endymion in time!" He bit out the last few syllables, as waves of fury and grief radiated from him in waves.

Miguel fell silent for a moment, and then his face grew serious. "If that is true… then I guess I don't owe loyalty to the PLANTs or ZAFT, at least to Zala anymore, as long as that man is in charge. And seems that Commander Le Creuset should know of this knowledge, since I heard he is a crony of Zala. I'm in with you, Elzam. I joined ZAFT to fight for PLANT's independence and freedom, not commit genocide."

"Thank you… old friend." Elzam said gratefully, breathing a sigh of relief.

But Miguel said. "Don't mention it…. It's a relief that you're not dead." He then sighed and shook his head. "I pity Zala's kid though… he doesn't know that his father's already gone over the edge, and somehow still thinks the best of him."

"You are saying about Athrun Zala, correct? Kid's a brilliant engineer in making small mechanical devices. Heard about him from his childhood friend, the kid that matched you toe to toe in that other G-Weapon." Elzam grinned, ribbing Miguel good naturedly. "And did I mention that he's only a civilian Coordinator?"

Miguel secretly was glad that Elzam was back to his normal behavior, just snorted. "Hmmmph… the kid just got lucky that I thought the MS was being piloted by a Natural that's all."

"Ohh, are you sure?" Elzam grinned, teasing him mercilessly. "You're just having a bout of sour grapes and can't accept that a civilian, with neither military nor mobile suit piloting experience actually forced The Magic Bullet of Dusk to a stalemate."

"Alright, I admit that the kid's good alright!?" Miguel finally admitted rather reluctantly. "I think I want to meet the kid, see what he is like. Oh, and don't worry… it's obvious by the way you mention him, that you consider him a friend. Well, any friend of yours is mine by extension I guess."

"Good…. Then I suppose you wouldn't mind wearing these." Elzam said as he took out two sets of blue Earth Forces volunteer uniform. Miguel just shot him an incredulous look. "You have to be kidding me."

"I kid you not, Miguel. Believe me… I didn't want to wear these as well, given that these are the uniform of the enemy. But for now, since we have unofficially joined up, I believe we should wear these as a sign of our goodwill." Elzam said with a straight face as he began to change his clothes.

"I swear… the things I get into when I am mixed up with you…" Miguel grumbled as he reluctantly as he changed as well into the outfit.

Once finished, Elzam said. "C'mon let's go… I'll go introduce you to the staff of this ship." He then paused for a moment and said. "By the way… what happened to my cousin? Any idea where he is right now?"

Miguel hesitated for a moment, and Elzam had a sinking feeling on the bottom of his gut. That feeling was further confirmed when Miguel spoke. "It's… it's hard for me to say this, Elzam. Rest assured that you are not going to like it… Elsman is in Creuset's team… along with Zala's kid, Ezalia Joule's son, Yzak, and Yuri Amalfi's son, Nicol."

"Damn…. All four are sons of members that make the Supreme Council…. And the worst thing is I might have to fight my cousin on the battlefield! If that don't beat all, that hothead Yzak, and most surprisingly is Nicol Amalfi. He should be performing in concert halls, not on the battlefield… but I guess that's inevitable, seeing how this war goes. I'm not surprised if Cresuet put them in the stolen G-Weapons."

Seeing Miguel's look made him sigh even deeper. "Oh _Shiest… _we really got into a deep heap of trouble this time." He then shrugged. "Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk… come one, let's get over to the bridge. We need to start planning how to get the hell out of here without damaging the colony. Knowing that psycho as I do, I won't be surprised if he would destroy the colony just to kill all of us."

Miguel just nodded solemnly as they left the room, and walked towards the direction of where Elzam thought the bridge was.

_Archangel, _Crew Quarters

"You know, it's amazing how he could doze off like this… dead to the world anyways." Kuzzey said as he looked at Kira's sleeping form on the upper bunk, which is close to catatonic, though none of them minded, seeing how hard their friend had gone through the day's events.

"Just let him sleep in peace, Kuzzey. He's had a rougher day then all of us combined here. He even had to fight that mobile suit in order to save us. I think he deserves the rest." Mir said gently as he brushed Kira's hair in a sisterly sort of way.

"You know… I'd suspected that Kira was a Coordinator. The way he works, programs the things in Morgenroete." Kuzzey remarked. "Coordinators… genetically enhanced humans with abilities that surpasses us normal people. Most normal humans can never catch up with them in terms of abilities…"

"What about Elzam and his friend then… you know the one he captured?" Sai put his two cents in. "Both of them are ZAFT pilots, aren't they?"

Tolle shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me… in case you all have forgotten; both Elzam and Kira saved our butts back there. I don't think we should be wary or scared of them."

"But all those people at ZAFT are like that!" Kuzzey said in a worried tone. "You've seen how they are like on the battlefield. Does the _Archangel _even have a chance to survive?"

Mir frowned and said. "We have Kira and Elzam, and maybe if he can talk him around, even his friend on our side. And besides, both Elzam and his friend would know how ZAFT pilots fight. So I say that we have nothing to be worried about."

"There is something that bothers me, Mir. While I do not have any doubt that what you say is true, I have some concerns. Firstly, Elzam is a recipient of the Order of the Nebula, and secondly, both he and his friends are both ZAFT ace pilots." Sai said, feeling just a bit suspicious. "I mean… why would they betray the PLANTs? Can they even be trusted, on that matter?"

"I honestly don't know, Sai…" Mir said in a tone that brooks no argument. "They will tell us when it is time and they think we are ready to know what is really going on."

Kuzzey then said to no one in particular. "I wonder… what's going to happen to us??"

ZAFT_ Laurasia_-class escort carrier _Gamow_

The two remaining GINNs, belonging to Olor and Matthew were now being prepared for a second assault with D-type equipment, as three ace pilots, all clad in top gun red looked on with some interest.

"D-Type equipment… How interesting." Yzak Joule commented dryly. "Never thought they would use bunker busters for this second run. The prey must be something big if Commander Le Creuset is willing to order this to play."

"But what will happen to Heliopolis. With those weapons that powerful…" Nicol Amalfi said, with some concern.

"Can't be helped… can it?" Dearka Elsman shrugged, though he had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Serves those Naturals right…" Yzak said in an unpleasant tone. "How could they call themselves neutral when they have been caught red-handed in building new weapons for the Earth Forces?"

Dearka did not hear what Nicol said next, as his minds were heavy on other things. Truth to be told, he was in a minor state of shock after his commander had returned and told him and his fellow pilots

"_I am afraid that there is a piece of bad news… bad enough to warrant concern." Rau Le Ceuset spoke in a serious tone. "One of the new machines, the Aquila… is being piloted by one of own."_

"_The machine that disabled Miguel's machine?" Athrun Zala remarked. "Who was it?"_

_Rau Le Creuset paused for a moment before fixing a gaze on Dearka. "Elzam Zonbolt… is his name."_

"_The Gold Eagle of Jachin Due!?" Athrun Zala said rather incredulously. "Are you sure it was him, Commander? He's been reported dead a few months back due to a malfunction of that prototype Guaiz he was testing."_

"_So we were all led to believe…" Le Creuset said calmly. "However… reports indicate that no body was ever found amongst the wreckage of the prototype GUaiz he was testing. The logical and most compelling theory is that he faked his own death and joined up with the Earth Forces."_

"_Sir, you must be joking!" Dearka protested. "I know Elzam all too well, and he will never do something like this! He was at Jachin Due, and the Grimaldi Front! He is a staunch supporter and defender of the PLANTs and I refuse to believe that he might have switched sides!" He declared vehemently._

"_I know this isn't easy news for you to accept, Dearka, given that he is your best friend and cousin. We do not want to believe the worst of anyone, but I heard his trademark ascending wail, something I doubt that anyone in the Earth Forces could ever copy, even if they tried. He actually made fun of me, and my mask, something that only he dared to do since back then."_

_Dearka smirked cockily at that comment. "Knowing him, he would either describe you as a Phantom of the Opera wannabe or an opera reject."_

_The room fell silent for a moment, and then Rau Le Creuset stormed out of the room, loudly muttering curses, while the room he just left erupted into snickers and roars of laughter._

Yzak looked to the side and saw Dearka brooding, something the happy-go-lucky blonde did not ever display. He put a hand on his fellow pilot's shoulder. "Still thinking of your cousin, buddy?" He was often seen as a cold and rather arrogant person, no thanks to the image that he and his mother shared, but he wasn't heartless, and has been Dearka's close friend other than well, Elzam. Besides, the news had shocked him a bit as well.

"I don't understand, Yzak…" Dearka said in a slightly shaky voice. "I mean, we were close cousins, and we entered the academy at the same time too. I thought I knew him the best… but I guess I don't. Not if he really betrayed us for the Earth Forces."

"I don't know, Dearka…." Nicol said, trying to reason with his fellow pilot. "Maybe, just maybe he just can't take the pressure and finally sort of, snapped. After all, he has been part of every single major space battle there is."

Dearka shook his head and said. "Your words make sense, Nicol. And thank you for trying to comfort me… you're a good comrade. But I disagree… this is not his style. If he had snapped…. It would be after he lost the team that he brought to Endymion… and his parents, which was at that time, visiting friends on Junius 7."

Yzak shrugged and said. "It's no use speculating things now, Dearka… we'll find out the truth soon enough. After all, if he has indeed joined up with the Earth Forces, he will definitely be ready for us."

_Archangel, _Bridge

Elzam, followed by Miguel in tow strode confidently onto the bridge, though their movements were shadowed by nervous and somewhat uncertain gazes from the other bridge crew members.

"Lieutenant Ramius… I've talked to Miguel here, and we have both decided to join up on your merry little band here… for reasons that I think I will only divulge when it is time. Permission granted?" Elzam said in a half serious tone.

Murrue Ramius just raised an eyebrow at the 'merry little band' comment. "Permission granted, Commander, Pilot Aiman... though I still require that your movements are slightly curtailed, just as a safety precaution." She then smiled slightly. "Though I am grateful that you are with us, not against us…."

Mu just grinned at Miguel. "So… this is a treat for me today. First I get to meet my eternal rival, the Gold Eagle of Jachin Due, and now one of ZAFT's best, the Magic Bullet of Dusk himself. I could get used to this kind of luck."

"So, you're not the serious pain in the ass that Commander Le Creuset described eh, Hawk of Endymion. Good to see that you have a sense of humor. I'd hate to kill you off for not possessing one." Miguel retorted, with a measure of good natured ribbing at the Natural ace pilot.

Natarle cleared her throat in an attempt to bring attention back to the display. "Ehermmm… while I am glad that all is going well here, I still have some questions for both of you, Commander Zonbolt, Pilot Aiman."

Elzam, still unperturbed by the serious tone, just said cheerfully. "Sure, Lieutenant Ramius. It's expected of procedure, after all. We don't mind all that do we; Miguel?"

Miguel shook his head and Elzam just said, just as cheerful. "There you see… no trouble at all." He then turned to Natarle. "And Nattie… could you please loosen up a little… I know that you have questions… but you don't have to make the atmosphere this serious... but if you must, fire away."

Natarle's eyebrow twitched at the rather familiar nickname that Elzam had called her, but tried her best to keep her cool. "Right…. First of all… how comfortable are you both in fighting against the ZAFT forces that we are sure to face in the near future from now on?"

Elzam's demeanor turned serious as well as Miguel. He then spoke slowly. "Let me make this clear to you, Ensign… I and Miguel are dedicated to this course. I know that there are many people that are good in the PLANTs, and ZAFT, though the actions of a few factions within ZAFT itself make us look bad. Besides, by actually capturing Miguel and fighting against his GINN makes me a traitor in their eyes. So I don't really have a choice in the matter either."

Natarle nodded and said. "Right… on with my second question. You were officially declared MIA by the ZAFT forces, four months after Endymion. If I calculate that correctly, that means you have been residing in Heliopolis all that time. What I want to know is, why did you do it?"

Sebastian sighed and said. "Look, I respect your curiosity, Ensign… and I know that I need to appease everyone's curiosity regarding the matter… but now is not the time for you all to know the truth just yet. I'll let you in on something though… I disapprove of what some factions within the ZAFT military and PLANT itself, which made me walk the path I take now. That's all I am going to say for now."

"Alright…. That will do for now." Natarle said thoughtfully. "Lastly… what do you think Le Creuset's tactics are going to be on the second run against us?"

Miguel and Elzam looked at each other, and an uneasy feeling swept through the crew as they saw the worried and grim expression on both former ZAFT pilots. Elzam sighed heavily and then turned to the crew. "I wish I had an answer that would make it easy… but me and Miguel know the man we are up against and there is only one thing Le Creuset would do. He will be using GINNs of course…. But with the addition of D-package equipment, I should say. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually planned to sacrifice this whole colony just wipe us off the face of the universe."

Authors Note: Well, another chapter done. I thank you all that actually put me in their favorite story list, as well as the author and story alert lists. I thank you all. Although I am a bit concerned about the lack of reviews, that doesn't bother me much for now, but I will need more reviews, to at least help me around a bit in determining the flow of the story.

Stormwolf: Thanks for the support buddy, and I am still figuring out what mecha Miguel will be piloting (in the future, though I may be letting use his GINN for now, with some modifications to it), so if you don't mind, you can drop me some ideas, and I might work on it. And do keep reviewing, your support means a lot. And can you help me talk to Solid Shark, and see if he can take a look at this fic. His views and input might be valuable to me as a writer as well.

ZoeYamato: Thanks for reviewing, and didn't know you are a Singaporean. I'm a PR myself, and just drop me a PM with maybe your contact number in Singapore. (Handphone will do). So that we can at least meet up when I go to Singapore in June, probably. As above, I need some help in thinking up a mech for Miguel to pilot, so hope you can give me some ideas as well. And do keep reviewing, your support means a lot.

Infinite Freedom: Thanks for the review, and yes, Elzam is related to Dearka Elsman, his cousin actually. And as to when Flay will get pregnant with Elzam's child… well, we just have to wait and see, won't we? And would you help me come up with some potential mechs that Miguel might be able to pilot? Thanks. And do keep reviewing, your support means a lot.


	5. GUNDAM, Sortie!

Flight of the Eagle

Flight of the Eagle

'GUNDAM, Sortie!'

By steinerdavion2183

An eerie silence came over the bridge as soon as those words left Elzam's lips, all that were present's eyes bugged out in disbelief and shock at what they just heard.

"D-Type Weaponry!!" Mu exclaimed. "You mean bunker busters!? They only use that sort of weaponry on hardened fortresses, not ships in neutral colonies!"

"I concur with Lieutenant La Flaga on this one, Commander. Surely you must be joking!" Natarle Badgiruel added vehemently. "You expect me to believe that they will destroy this whole colony just to ensure that we are all dead!!"

"Ensign… with all due respect, you don't know Rau Le Creuset as well as I do. Lieutenant La Flaga there will vouch for me that the man's a ruthless jackass that will stop at nothing, to eliminate anything, or anyone that he perceives to be a threat. It won't matter at all to him how many innocents that will get sacrificed along the way, just to see that his goals are accomplished. I found out the hard way at Endymion, and unless you change your way of thinking about the man, you're going to suffer the pain of losing a lot of people like I did… believe me, it's not a ride in the park."

Mu La Flaga nodded solemnly at that statement, remembering how many comrades that he had lost as well that fateful day.

"Anyway…" Elzam continued. "So long as they stick with GINNs, I, Kira and Miguel should be able to defend this ship properly until we are out of here."

"You mentioned that if they only use GINNs, Commander… what else do you think he has in store for us?" Murrue asked tentatively.

Miguel and Elzam looked at each other for a moment, and then both of them rubbed their temples. Elzam rolled his eyes and then said rather incredulously. "Lieutenant… surely you can figure this out with some common sense... either that or you're a bit naïve. Now that Rau has himself in possession of four G-Weapons… do you think he will let them just them sit in his hangars for display and collect dust?"

Murrue wasn't the least bit bothered by that comment, having heard a similar comment from her mentor in the early days of studying with him. "I guess you're right… so, Commander… what is the best course of action for us now, in your opinion?"

"It's very simple, Lieutenant, we get the hell out of here as soon as we can. We're only setting ourselves as a large target for the enemy to take potshots at the longer we stay here."

"I am curious, Commander… what are your chances in the case that the other G-Weapons are deployed?" Natarle asked inquisitively.

Elzam had a thoughtful look on his face at the question. "It's very hard to say Ensign… One, maybe two of them… if I had Kira's help and Miguel's. Between the three of us, we can probably fend them off, to buy the _Archangel _some time to make its escape. But if by chance all four are deployed, I can't be too sure of my chances as well. I and Miguel might be aces, but we are no miracle workers. Knowing that jackass Le Creuset, he'll probably stick his top aces into those four machines, and I have absolutely no idea on how good those pilots are." He said grimly. "Now that I mention him… will Kira be willing to pilot the Strike to help us in our escape?"

"In due respect, Commander… I do not think that is the best thing to do. The young man in question is a Coordinator and a civilian as well. Putting him in the control of an extremely sensitive piece of military hardware doesn't seem like a good idea to me." Natarle pointed out.

"Then what do you suggest we do, Ensign?" Elzam deadpanned. "Escort those kids off this ship and pop them into a shelter. After all the things that they have seen? Mind you, this ship and the existence of those G-weapons are hardly a secret now, and it won't matter if we are all destroyed here anyway."

Natarle sighed and reluctantly said. "Your point… is well taken, Commander."

"It won't matter at all anyway..." Murrue added. "The shelters would be all locked down after this incident… so the only way out of here is this ship."

Elzam nodded thoughtfully and said. "There is one last alternative that we might consider… is there anyone on this vessel that just _might _have the ability to pilot a G-Weapon?"

"Well, to be frank with you Commander… the only ones that has some piloting experiencing on this vessel are Lieutenant La Flaga, and Petty Officer Neumann, but neither of them are trained in piloting mobile suits, or have any mobile suit piloting experience." Murrue Ramius paused for a moment, turning to the Hawk of Endymion. "That is, I assume you don't."

Mu shrugged and said. "I hate to disappoint you, Commander, but nope… not even in the simulators."

"Just great… look, here's the deal, people. If I and Miguel are the only ones out there, assuming that Petty Officer Murdoch has finished recalibrating his GINN to full operational status, then I don't think we can fully guarantee the safety of this ship. It will take both the Strike and the Aquila, with Miguel's GINN, to ensure that we can get out of this in one piece." Elzam commented.

"Then I don't think we have a choice in the matter…" Murrue said a bit sadly. "I'll just have to go and convince Kira to pilot the Strike for us."

"In my opinion, I think you should ask him about it first, and try to be sensitive about. I'll join up with you with Miguel, once we suited up and maybe between the three of us, we might be able to convince Kira to help us out."

_Archangel_ Crew Quarters Corridor

"What do you want with me!?" Kira asked Murrue in a semi-hostile tone, which made her wince.

_I should have seen coming when I made this decision. He already knows what I am going to ask him, and it's not an easy thing to do, considering what they had gone through. But I have to try… for the safety of everyone aboard this ship._

"Look Kira…." She began gently. "I can't let you and your friends alight from this ship, not after what you have seen and experienced for yourselves. Even if I am allowed to do so, which is highly unlikely, there is no where else for you to go as well."

"What do you mean by we can't go anywhere else!?" Kuzzey demanded rather hotly.

"The shelters would probably be locked down." Sai answered, relieving the need for Murrue to do so in a calm and logical manner. "After that last attack, I'm not really surprised."

"So… why do you need Kira anyway?" Tolle said, in a semi curious manner, though he stayed close to Kira.

Murrue sighed and said. "Kira… I didn't want to drag you into this, believe me I don't… but I do not have any other choice. Right now, you're the only one that can pilot the Strike-"

"You've got Lieutenant La Flaga, and Elzam and his friend too; they're both mobile suit pilots." Kira interrupted.

"It's not as simple as you think, Kira. Lieutenant La Flaga said that he's not able to pilot the Strike. We've been trying to develop an OS that would allow Naturals to pilot mobile suits, but so far it's been a dead end. And as for Elzam and his friend… well, they are piloting their own respective machines."

"So why don't you all just let them handle it?" Mir said, sticking up for Kira. "They're both ZAFT aces, aren't they? So why don't you let them take care of it and leave Kira alone?"

"With all due respect Mir, I can't. Or should I say… we both can't." Elzam said, coming towards them with Miguel, both of them clad with their green flight suits, helmets under their arms. "Though I do appreciate your vote of confidence in our abilities."

"Why not!? Why the hell do I have to fight, tell me right now!?" Kira demanded hotly.

"It's very simple, Kira… I and Miguel are not superhuman… genetically superior to Naturals we may be…" Elzam said in a matter-of-fact manner. "We might be aces as well, but there's one thing we all in common with all of you. We are still human, mortal. We still have limits, and I speak for both Miguel and myself that we need your help. We can't do it on our own."

"We don't want to do anything with your war--!" Kira started, but Miguel beat him to the punch. "So… this is the one that actually matched me in combat, Elzam? Hmmph… I thought a kid that is able to match the Magic Bullet of Dusk is supposed to be tougher than this. Guess I was wrong… he's only matched me because he was lucky that's all. A mere fluke nothing more"

He then turned and said. "We don't need this wimp's help, old buddy. Let's do this by ourselves. Oh, and kid…." He sneered to Kira. "Why don't you just crawl into your hidey hole with your friends and wait until this ship goes KABOOM! Ultimately it's your fault that this ship will go down… because you don't have the guts to do what is right." He soon left the room and Elzam sighed. _Nice going, jackass. You turned this into a 'good cop, bad cop' situation… oh well, might as well go with the flow._

"I apologize for Miguel's 'eloquence', Kira… he's just received a big shock today, and I hope you will understand, whatever it's worth. He's normally not like that. Nevertheless…" Elzam said gently. "What Miguel said, in right, from my point of view. From the moment you piloted the Strike earlier on, this already became _your_ war as well. If you want to leave the ship once we reach higher ground, no one will stop you. Right now, we are in the fire, and the only way out is for us is to fight, if we all are to survive through this mess."

Kira's face was one of shock, half in anger from Miguel's statement, but with Elzam's gentle words, he became rather thoughtful. Elzam saw that Kira was now in doubt, pressed home his attack. "Look Kira… if it gives you some consolation, I don't want to fight, if I don't have to. But in this kind of situation, if I don't step forward and fight, then who will?"

He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in before continuing. "Who's going to step forward and muster courage to put themselves in harm's way, just to ensure that others do not suffer? Let me tell you a secret, Kira… not everyone fights for a nation or a faction… believe me, you can be fighting to protect the lives of your family, your friends and loved ones, and that is the purest of reasons to be fighting for."

Inwardly, a mental tug-of-war was occurring in Kira's mind right now. He was miffed at how Miguel called him a wimp… but he also knew that he had the power to protect the people that he cared about, namely his friends. He also considered Elzam's words, and although he hated the thought of having to fight and kill, he appreciated the man's honesty. It is that same honesty that had made Kira became close friends with the ZAFT ace, and sometimes, he approached the older man for some help and guidance during his time in Morgenroete. With that thought, he made his decision.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll pilot the Strike… but only until we are out of danger." Kira said a bit reluctantly, though Elzam could see a quiet determination shining in the youth's violet eyes.

"Thank you, Kira… I appreciate it." Murrue said gently, secretly breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Kira…. That's all we ask of you. Oh, and when you see Miguel… don't be afraid to smack him a good one. He needs to be taken down a peg or two, and I know you want to prove him wrong about that 'wimp' comment, don't you? Well, here's your big chance." Elzam grinned, which the youth returned. "Oh… and when I get the chance, I'll teach you some of the tricks I picked up during the war. Might not be much, but it'll probably help you to stay alive."

"Thanks… I think." Kira said, still feeling somewhat groggy at the thought of having to go to war and kill, though he did appreciate Elzam's offer, and somehow he trusted the former ZAFT ace, and his friend. The intercom panel beeped at this point of time.

"_Bridge to Lieutenant Ramius!" _Mu La Flaga's voice came loud and clear over the panel.

Murrue walked over to the panel and pressed the button. "What is it, Lieutenant La Flaga?" She answered.

"_Electronic signatures coming inbound, most likely mobile suits. I guess that Rau Le Creuset's not giving us a chance to come out and play. He's sending his own people in first. You'd better come up here and take command." Mu said in a solemn tone._

"What are you talking about?" She said in a surprised tone.

"_I might have seniority in rank, Lieutenant Ramius… but I don't know jack about this ship." _Mu said in a resigned tone.

"Very well, Lieutenant… I'm on my way. The Strike and the Aquila will be launching soon… maybe the GINN too, if Chief Murdoch has got it up and running. What about your Moebius?"

"_Not yet… but between the kid, the Gold Eagle and the Magic Bullet of Dusk… we might have a chance to get out of this mess intact."_

"Acknowledged, Lieutenant La Flaga. Please take command of CIC, I'll join you shortly." Murrue said finally and then turned to Kira and Elzam. "Kira, Elzam… I want you two to report to the hangar and launch as soon as possible. As for the rest of you…" She then addressed the remaining college students. "I suggest you just sit tight, and you might consider retiring to the cafeteria. There is a monitor there, where you can see what's happening outside. Now, if you will excuse me…"

"Well, for all that is worth… good luck to the three of you." Mir said, already feeling relaxed. While she did not know the other mobile suit pilot, all of them knew Elzam for his short stay in Heliopolis and in their college, and they too, like Kira, sometimes looked for the man for some friendly advice, sometimes to ask questions that they find it difficult to solve, and already accepted him as part of the group, though the revelation that he was a ZAFT ace actually took them by surprise.

Elzam grinned and gave Mir a thumb up. "You got it, Mir. I hope we don't need it… but hey, who am I to complain." He just winked at his friends, and smiled as he saw them relaxing already, as he and Kira walked along the corridor, and towards the hangar, while Murrue went towards the Bridge.

_Archangel_, Hangar Bay

Miguel Aiman looked up as the hangar bay doors opened and saw both Elzam and Kira entering the room. He just grinned and said. "About time you guys showed up. And kid… good job making the decision, and I'm sorry for the way I shouted at ya earlier. That definitely wasn't one of my most stellar moments by far."

Kira just shook his head and said. "No, you are right; Mr Aiman… what you told me makes a lot of sense… I would not want to be responsible for my friends' deaths… oh, and by the way… I believe I owe you something." Without warning, Kira cocked his right hand back, and delivered a right hook to Miguel's face, knocking the older pilot back. "That was for calling me a wimp!"

Miguel was surprised at the punch, though he glared at Elzam when he caught his friend snickering. "Oh, so this was your idea huh, pal? I'll have to pay you back for this…" He then turned to Kira, while rubbing his cheek. "But anyway kid… you throw quite a decent punch there. I think you have some potential… a few weeks with me and Elzam and you'll be a good fighter, in and out of the cockpit."

"Assuming I stay on after all this…" Kira said as he relaxed somewhat, though his body trembled slightly.

Elzam just smiled as he noticed that. "Is it just me, or are you feeling nervous, Kira?" He said calmly with a smile.

"Try along the lines of being close to fear." Kira said honestly.

Both Elzam and Miguel grinned and said unanimously. "Good!"

That surprised the hell out of Kira, which said. "What do you mean by that? I mean, how can nervous be good?"

"Well… let me put it this way for you, Kira." Elzam began. "Both Miguel and I agree on one thing… is that if you are not nervous, we absolutely would refuse to fly with you, or ban you from flying with us. The reason is this… fearless pilots' take chances that most of us wouldn't, and odds are they get killed, and usually, more often than not, they will put their teammates in danger as well. Trust me… I know of one person that had pulled a stunt when I was back in ZAFT. I struck him off the list to my team for that."

Kira looked at both men and said. "Now that's impossible… you are both aces, aren't you? SO, aren't you considered fearless, in a way?"

Miguel snorted and said. "Why do you have those kinds of thoughts? Yes, we are aces, kid… but that doesn't mean we don't get nervous or scared? We are still human, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Kira said, secretly glad that he knew that both former ZAFT aces also were capable of feeling scared. That boosted his confidence somehow, though he turned to Miguel and said. "Mr. Aiman… I seem to recall that Elzam just disabled your GINN earlier… is it fully operational right now?"

Miguel then grinned and cocked a thumb towards his GINN, and said. "Sure is… and I must say… Murdoch's pretty good for a Natural. I don't think even those people on the _Vesalius _or the _Gamow, _would have the guts to perform those kinds of modifications to my GINN."

Both Kira and Elzam's eyes turned to look at Miguel's GINN and was surprised at what they saw. The GINN was now painted in orangey red color, signifying Miguel Aiman's personal color scheme What was surprising is the twin 37 mm beam cannons mounted and hardwired on each of the GINN's shoulders, and to the side was an additional long range beam rifle, which resembled a sniper rifle.

Elzam whistled and said. "She's a beauty…. On the surface, it looks like a GINN Recon type… but it isn't, is it Miguel?"

"Nope… old buddy." Miguel's face was like a kid that just received a Christmas present. "You are looking at the new, improved ZGMF 1017-C GINN Cannon, Miguel Aiman Custom. I can't wait to test this baby out, even if it means that the first kill this machine makes is either Olor or Matthew."

Kira just gaped at how casual the former ZAFT ace spoke of killing his former comrades. Elzam caught the look and said. "I know that you are shocked Kira, shocked that Miguel and I are acting so casually at killing our former comrades. Well, there is a reason we need to do this… something big, that we will inform you and the rest of the crew even, when the time is right. All I can say is this… we are fighting for the sake of the PLANTs, to keep it safe from harm from those who will harm it, from the outside, and especially from the inside. That is all I can tell you for now."

"Enough chattering now…" Miguel said as he gave a thumb's up to both Kira and Elzam. "Let's mount up and get this show on the road, boys!" He was about to walk towards his GINN, when he stopped and turned to Kira. "Oh, and by the way, kid… I and Elzam will guard your back out there… just leave those GINNs to us, and you protect the ship, if Le Creuset decides to pull any surprises on us."

"Will do, Mr. Aiman…" Kira said, returning the thumb's up, earning a grin from the older pilot as he went across the hangar and boarded his GINN Cannon.

"Right… let's get out there and do our job, Kira!" Elzam said, as both of them boarded their respective machines.

Elzam climbed onto the Aquila and activated the machine, bringing it online. Natarle voice crackled over the radio. _"Is there anything specific you need, Commander? You should know that though the Aquila is designed as a twin to the Aegis, it has some modifications to it as well, such as the twin concealed beam emitters, in the middle of the palms of your mobile suit. Also, the Aquila also has a limited access to the Strike's weaponry, such as the Midas Messer beam boomerang, and the __Schwerht Gewerh anti-ship sword."_

"Thanks for the head's up, Natarle… and letting me know the additional perks of this machine." Sebastian replied.

"_Right, Commander… Alright, here are the launch sequences. The Aquila and the Strike will launch from the starboard catapult. The GINN Cannon will launch from port." _Natarle reported.

"Understood Ensign… what's the situation outside right now? What kind of forces has Le Creuset launched against us this time? Any G-Weapons deployed?" Elzam said as he checked and double checked the Aquila's systems and weapons, just in case.

"_We've got two GINNs, armed with like you said, D-type weaponry… and the Aegis." _Natarle said with contempt. "_You're right about one thing, Commander… they really want us dead."_

"That's Le Creuset for you, Ensign… I hope you don't underestimate him, because if you do, a lot of people will suffer. Pray you do not have to experience what I had at Endymion. But enough of this. It's time to kick some ZAFT butt! Elzam Zonbolt, Aquila, GO!" Elzam said as he steered the GAT-X308 Aquila out of the _Archangel._

"Miguel Aiman… launching in the GINN Cannon!" Miguel exclaimed, as his newly modified GINN Cannon shot out of the port catapult.

Kira Yamato took a deep breath, calming himself after the Strike was equipped with the Sword Striker pack, before looking forward and said. "Kira Yamato, GUNDAM, ikimasu!" The Sword Striker followed the lead of the two machines before it, and dove straight towards the impending battlefield.

Please Read and Review

Author's Note: Chapter Five is finally complete! Hope you guys enjoy the minor modifications I made on Miguel's GINN. Got the inspiration from the old Gundam series, specifically the Guncannon, the Guncannon II (for the shoulder mounted cannons thing, and to a certain extent, the MP Quebeley), and the GM Sniper for the long range beam rifle. For the palm beam rifles of the Aquila, I got that idea from the Quebeley and the MP Quebeley as well.

Stormwolf: Thanks for the idea man, and yes, I agree that Miguel should get a Gundam one day, but for now, hope you like the way I modified Miguel's GINN. And care to guess what Miguel's sister (The other OC main character), that I plan to introduce quite late in the story is like? And I would like your input on creating Elzam's nemesis. His callsign would be the Grimaldi Vulture though, that is all I can decide on the character for now. Oh, and keep reading and reviewing… your input and comments have certainly spurred me on to write more

InfiniteFreedom: Your wish is my command, as is reflected in this chapter. Hope you like the mods I made on Miguel's GINN. And please continue to read, review and support this fic. Your comments have been very helpful in determining the flow of the story and I hope that you can help me to improve this fic further.

Mr Robert: Thank you for your kind and most constructive review. I didn't plan to make this character a Gary Stu, though I sincerely apologize if it gives the impression on being so. But please, keep reading and reviewing, because it will help me improve my writing as well as to determine the flow of the story as time goes by.

And to those people that just put this story under either their favorite story or story alerts, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. All I ask is that you participate in reviewing this fic, as I believe that your views would become a welcome and useful feedback for me, which in turn would help me to become a better writer.


	6. Shattered Colony

Flight of the Eagle

Flight of the Eagle

'Shattered Colony'

By steinerdavion2183

As soon as the Strike had left the hangar bay, Kira piloted the Strike on a direct approach vector towards the maroon colored mobile suit known as the Aegis Gundam. He had a good feeling of who was in control of the machine, after the incident earlier in the factory district, his first meeting with Murrue Ramius, though he didn't want to believe that it was true.

_It can't be you right… Athrun… of all the people in the world, why did it have to be you? You said yourself that you didn't like war back then… but why are you here? And why are you in ZAFT in all places?_

While Kira was battling his own inner doubts, while trying to slow down the Aegis at the same time, both Miguel and Elzam made for their respective targets. Elzam opened the channel and let his trademark ascending wail echo through the channel, announcing his arrival. That, with the appearance of the modified GINN, decked in Miguel Aiman's personal colors, gave a good idea of who was facing them.

True enough, both Elzam and Miguel's radio channels crackled to life.

"SO it is you, Gold Eagle of Jachin Due!" An angry voice, full of betrayal and hatred roared over the channel.

"How could you betray us so, you traitor!" Another voice, also full of anger and betrayal came over Miguel's channel.

"Olor… I thought you had more sense than what you have right now. Surely you have heard about how badly that opera reject you call a Commander treats his subordinates in the past? Why are you listening to his orders anyway?" Elzam deadpanned.

"I won't let you insult Commander Le Creuset like that, you filthy traitor! DIE!" Olor roared in fury and maneuvered his GINN towards the Aquila.

_Geez… what was that opera reject thinking when he signed up these two?_ Elzam thought as he lazily dodged the GINN's sloppy assault. _On the other hand… maybe these two and probably Miguel were set up as cannon fodder for the rest of the redcoats. Typical of what that bastard would do. I hate to kill these guys, but I have no choice in this, I suppose._

He made a feint, and then used the chance where Olor charged him with his GINN, to dodge the strike, and pointed the end of the Aquila's palm beam emitter towards the cockpit of the GINN and fired, killing Olor instantly, though he did not notice that the D-Type Weaponry was still attached to the GINN's arms.

"Olor!" Matthew exclaimed and then turned towards the new machine in front of him. "You damn traitors! Miguel, I thought you loved the PLANTs! Now I see you are just another Natural-loving traitor! For Olor's death, you will pay!" Matthew yelled in hatred as he too, made a mad rush towards Miguel's modified GINN Cannon.

_Matthew's an idiot. He is going to die a needless death here, as a pawn of what that madman Zala is planning. But I do not have any choice… in order to prevent a tragedy like Junius Seven; I have to kill Matthew… something that I'd rather not do, given a choice. _ Miguel thought to himself as he dodged Matthew's enraged rush, and coolly used his shoulder mounted beam cannons to destroy the D-Type Weapons Package on Matthew's GINN, before getting out of range and hefted the long range beam rifle, took aim and fired a single shot that went through the cockpit, vaporizing Matthew in an instant.

_Archangel_, Bridge

Every single personnel's eyes that was on the bridge of the Archangel bugged out at the precise and deadly way that the Magic Bullet of Dusk, and the Gold Eagle of Jachin Due swiftly disposed of their opponents. But there was one thing that everyone present agreed to, is that the simple, yet very eloquent statement that the Hawk of Endymion blurted.

"I'm REALLY glad that those two are fighting on our side!"

Heliopolis, Interior

While Elzam and Miguel masterminded and completed the destruction of their respective targets, Kira was current engaged in battle with the GAT-X303 Aegis.

"Kira! Kira Yamato, it's you, isn't it!?" The familiar voice of Athrun Zala came through the radio channel of the GAT-X105.

Kira's face turned pale as his worst fears were confirmed, his childhood friend from his time at the Moon was indeed the pilot of the maroon mobile suit in front of him.

"Athrun Zala… is that you?" Kira replied in disbelief, but Athrun's heart sank as it was confirmed that one of his best friends was indeed on the opposing mobile suit.

_No… first Miguel and the Gold Eagle turned on us, and now, even Kira's the enemy!? This can't be happening. _Athrun thought.

"What on earth are you doing here, Kira?" Athrun demanded over the channel.

"I should be asking the same thing of you, Athrun!" Kira retorted. "Why are you in ZAFT, for that matter!? I thought you hated war as I did!"

Before Athrun could come up with a reply, the GINN Cannon, and the Aquila flew towards the two mobile suits, effectively cutting them off from each other.

"Kira… as much as I hate to interrupt your reunion with an old friend, we don't exactly have time to stick around. We have to get out of here, on the double!" Elzam exclaimed rather urgently.

"Miguel! Elzam! How could you two betray us like this, by killing Olor and Matthew! Especially you, Gold Eagle of Jachin Due!" Athrun yelled. "You were a hero to all of us in ZAFT!"

"Look Athrun…as much as I want to explain everything to you, I don't have time for this! If you want to place the blame on somebody, I suggest you blame this on your dad!" Elzam bit back, before turning to Kira. "Come on Kira… we have to get out of here before those missiles…" He never got a chance to finish the sentence, as to everybody's horror, the missiles from the leftover arms of Olor's GINN activated, launching from their brackets and streaked towards the fragile shaft of the colony, impacting hard on it and exploded.

It was like time had slowed down at that very moment, as the chain reaction on the impact signified the beginning of Heliopolis's demise, the colony splintering apart as lifeboats were launched from the colony like shooting stars.

The GINN Cannon and the Aquila were rather fortunate that they were closer to the _Archangel, _and as a result, were able to make their way on top of the Earth Alliance Mobile Assault Ship.

The Strike, however, was not as fortunate as the vacuum winds that buffeted all around sucked it out through one of the breaches, as Kira let out a scream as the force of the vacuum grated on his body, something that he never felt before.

_Archangel, _Bridge

"Things are not looking good here, Lieutenant Ramius! The colony is starting to break apart!" Natarle reported.

"Acknowledged, Ensign Badgiruel… can we recall our mobile suits?" Murrue replied with a slight look of worry on her face.

"Both of the Aquila and the GINN Cannon have landed on the top deck… both pilots have acknowledged their return."

"What about the Strike? Did the kid make it back too?" Mu asked; a look of concern on his face. Since his first meeting with Kira Yamato, he somehow took a liking to the kid, and already considered him the younger brother that he never had.

"We have visual confirmation that the Strike had been sucked out through one of the breaches, but given the shielding that the G-Weapon provides him, he should be alright." Natarle said in a crisp, business like tone.

_Gamow, _Pilot's Lounge

Nicol Amalfi, was first and foremost a gentle and sensitive young man, even though circumstances had led him to join ZAFT and participate in the war. Therefore, it was no surprise that he felt horrified at the sight of the colony disintegrating right in front of his very eyes. "The colony… it's… it's gone… how could this sort of thing happen?"

Dearka put a sympathetic hand on his fellow pilot's shoulder, but a haunted look was present on his face. _I guess that what Elzam told me back then is true… Nicol is a bit too gentle and kind to witness this sort of thing. Makes sense why he said that Nicol would be better off performing as a concert pianist in a theatre, rather than as a soldier on the battlefield. _

"If it helps… I can mostly confirm that cousin of mine is alive. He survived Endymion before; this would be nothing to him." His words rang hollow though, his feelings still in a jumble after all that have happened.

"The root of all of this is the Earth forces, if I must say so myself." Yzak said rather nonchalantly. "They are the ones who blatantly violated Heliopolis's neutrality by building their mobile weapons there. Though in due respect, it might be Commander Zonbolt himself who… OOF!" He gasped out as he was driven back by a hard punch in the gut.

Coughing slightly, Yzak looked up and his expression paled. Standing there with his left fist clenched was Dearka Elsman, eyes narrowed dangerously at him, fixing a baleful glare at him. Even Nicol was shocked at this sudden change in behavior in the normally happy-go-lucky blonde pilot.

"Don't you DARE to suggest that my cousin was responsible for this, Yzak! We are friends, and teammates, but I won't let it slide if you pin this on Elzam! He might or might not have betrayed us, but there is one thing I am sure of… He will never, EVER pull this kind of stunt! This is not, EVER his style! So, I suggest that you do not accuse him of pulling this sort of thing in front of me!" Dearka said in a rather venomous tone.

Yzak didn't want to admit it to himself, but Dearka in this mood frankly scared him. _Note to self; don't piss Dearka off about anything regarding his cousin. _ He hurriedly put up both hands in a placating manner. "Whoa there, Dearka… I never said it was your cousin who did it alright? But the most logical thing that could explained this, is that when he destroyed either Olor or Matthew's GINN, he didn't destroy them completely. The missiles were not destroyed, and as a result, they activated and destroyed the colony. If he did a clean job, all of this might be averted."

Dearka calmed down visibly and said. "Fine… I'll accept that for now. But in the future, Yzak… I'd suggest you don't say something like that again..." He sighed and said. "Look I'm sorry I decked you… but my mind's in a jumble now, all right? So please… drop the subject for now." He then went towards the view port, not seeing how Yzak and Nicol scooted out of his way.

Dearka just stared out of the view port into empty space, a single thought on his mind. _Please be alright, Cousin… and I really hope that what you are doing now is right._

_Archangel, _Bridge

"I… can't believe it's gone… It was… so… fragile." Mu La Flaga said in shock as he pulled himself out of the CIC, witnessing the sight of the devastation before him.

Elzam, followed by Miguel, stepped onto the bridge after they returned to the ship. Elzam clenched his fists in fury as he witnessed the destruction of the 'home' that had sheltered him this past four months. "You've gone too far this time, Rau…" He muttered darkly. "Too bloody far…" _I can understand your attacks on Morgenroete, and even the _Archangel,_ since both are legal, and legitimate military targets. The commando raid is normal for a military operation, and even the mobile suit assault you just pulled can be justifiable, given the circumstances and reason. But you DO NOT use bloody bunker busters on a bloody CIVILIAN COLONY!!_

"I hate to admit it, Commander…." Natarle Badgiruel began. "But considering the latest events that has just transpired before all our eyes… I cannot help but acknowledge that you were right about what you said about Rau Le Creuset… he is willing to sacrifice anything and anyone just to see us wiped out you… along side you, I suppose."

Elzam nodded, giving the raven haired ensign a sardonic smile. "Glad that you finally see the light, Ensign Badgiruel… this is one more thing that bloody opera reject must pay for… and also that this is the most concrete proof I had that my decision… and to a certain extent, Miguel's to jump ship were justified.

Murrue shook her head in disbelief. "I'd never thought they'd actually do it…" She then turned to Natarle. "What are the statuses of the shelters, Ensign…? Did they make it out?"

Natarle looked at the radar, and said. "Looks that way, Ma'am… but with all these interferences, and the amount of debris… it's hard to make out."

"What is the current status of the Strike?" MU asked.

"I'm getting a signal on his IFF transponder, and I have tried hailing him, but so far, he hasn't acknowledged any of it yet. But looking on the bright side…. At least we know that he is still out there, somewhere."

"That's a relief…." Elzam said smiling softly. He then turned to Miguel and said. "I am curious though… how did Murdoch come up with the modifications on your GINN so fast? And where the heck did he get those things that you used on your GINN Cannon?"

"GINN Cannon?" Mu, Natarle and Murrue said in unison, as they fixed an inquisitive look on the blond ex-ZAFT pilot.

Miguel just grinned and said. "Yes, ladies and gentleman… that machine that you saw me flying outside is the new, improved customized GINN, dubbed the ZGMF-10187-C GINN Cannon, Miguel Aiman Custom. And as to how I managed to get it fixed up so fast… let's just say that I 'motivated' the engineering crew to get it done by the time Rau came back."

Elzam's eyebrow twitched as he realized what Miguel had done, and sighed. "You jackass! You do not threaten people to get your bloody machine up to your specs. I know you're pissed at getting your last machine banged up and destroyed, but you didn't have to get back at them this way! I ought to trash you good and proper if you were in my team!"

Miguel just shrugged and said. "Hey, what can I say… a man's got to be afforded some payback, don't you agree?" Elzam just glared at his old friend and former academy graduate, though Miguel didn't seem too perturbed about it.

Murrue sighed and said. "I will let that slide for now, Pilot Aiman… but I suggest you would consult with me or ask Chief Murdoch's opinion on this before attempting such a thing. Oh and where did you get those 37 mm beam cannons and the long range beam rifle from? I do not recall having such parts in the manifest loaded onto the _Archangel."_

Miguel just smirked and said. "Who do you think is my accomplice in this? Chief Murdoch is such a tech nut that he didn't even refuse me. In fact, he was the one who helped me to 'motivate' the rest of the engineering crew into making the modifications on my GINN, and it's not even been modified fully yet! And as to where those parts came from, my dear Captain… is that they belonged to the parts of a scrapped project. As Chief Murdoch told me, there was supposed to be another G-Weapon Prototype before it is scrapped in favor of the GAT-X103 Buster. I believe he mentioned it to be the GAT-X101 Crackshot, which is a medium-to-long range prototype assault mobile suit. The shoulder mounted 37 mm beam cannons were to act as a medium range attack option, as well as the beam rifle, which is used for sniping duties, a weapon, like Elzam mentioned is commonly seen on a GINN Recon type."

"Don't be ridiculous, Pilot Aiman... I have never heard of…" Natarle began but Murrue stopped her. "No, Natarle… what Pilot Aiman said is true… there was a plan to develop the Crackshot… though the major stumbling block is that, during the initial simulation tests, the suit ran out of power too quickly, so instead the Buster was developed instead. Though I believe Chief Murdoch kept the parts in the ship. I could understand his feelings… he's a mechanic and an engineer…. And they take machines very seriously."

Elzam sighed and said. "You were planning this all along to pay me back for letting Kira slug you eh, old buddy… guess I can't win over you all the time." He then turned to Murrue. "Lieutenant Ramius… it would be in our best interests to locate Kira now, and ask him to return so that we can start planning our escape."

Natarle nodded and started punching in the communications code to the Strike, while saying. "X-105 Strike, Come in!"

GAT-X105 Strike, Heliopolis Ruins

As he surveyed the debris field around him, the shattered remains of the colony he calls home, Kira thought with sadness. "_How could things turn out this way…?" _ His dismal thoughts were broken when he heard Natarle Badgiruel's voice crackling over the Strike's radio panel.

"_X-105 Strike! Come in please! Kira Yamato, come in please! Strike!"_

Kira took some time to regain his composure, before flipping on the key to the mike."X-105 Strike here… barely made it." He said, his voice shaking a little.

"_That's a relief… good to hear from you? You are alright?" _Natarle's undisguised relieved voice came through the channel.

"Yes… I am." Kira replied, though his attention was still on the scene of devastation all around him.

"_Good… I assume you have the beacon of the Archangel on display, Mr.Yamato?" _Natarle asked.

Kira took some time to check the readings on his instrument panels before saying. "Yes."

"_Good. Now, just follow your sensors and follow the trail… and come on in." _ Natarle said before shutting off the channel.

Kira was about to steer the Strike back towards the _Archangel, _but something caught his eye. A light was flashing on the Strike's sensor panel, and it read as a distress beacon. After calibrating the sensors to enhance the image of the object, he gasped. "A Heliopolis lifeboat…" Instead of making for the ship, he steered the Strike towards the lifeboat intending to retrieve it, a single thought running through his mind. _Mom, Dad… you both are safe, right?_

_Archangel, _Bridge

Natarle Badgiruel put down the headset that she was using, and then turned to Murrue. "I managed to contact the Strike and gave it directions to return to the ship. I still don't see him through all this debris, but he should be on his way back."

"Good job, Ensign… keep me informed on his return." Murrue said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well… now that one detail has been taken care of, we'll just have to start planning on what plan to action to take next." Mu said thoughtfully. He then turned to Elzam and said. "You really think Rau's going to come after us, huh?"

Elzam snorted. "You of all people should know what he's like, Mu. I'd admire his tenacity, like a bulldog sometimes, but this time, that tenacity makes him into something like a fly or a bloody cockroach, that is so annoying you just have to swat the guy to get him out of your hair. And on top of that, the man, as you know is a ruthless jackass who doesn't stop when he latches on to a goal, and it won't matter to him how many people, including innocents get killed along the way."

Mu smirked and Miguel just chuckled at the additional verbal descriptions of the _Vesalius's _masked commander, which Elzam spouted. And as usual, they vowed to use those very words as taunts against Le Creuset in the future.

"Oh yes, I just remembered something… you mentioned something about learning that the hard way at Endymion about the man. Care to mention what it is all about? That is… if you are willing to." Mu said tentatively as he saw the brief look of pain on Elzam's face.

Elzam shrugged after composing himself, and as he spoke, everyone on the bridge flinched as they heard the venom in his voice. "Fine, if you all must know, that bloody jackass was in overall command of the attack on Endymion. That jerk sent my team to participate in the siege of the base itself. I had lost already three people, and the rest were occupied with both Zeroes and the Igelstellung batteries on the surface, and they didn't make it when that damned Cyclops went off!" He paused for a moment, before turning to Mu. "With all due respect Mu… I think I would be dead too, if it wasn't you drawing me away from there to settle our old score. Not that I blame you of course."

"Glad that you don't hold me responsible…" Mu said in a relieved tone. "Question is, where do we go from here?"

"I'd hate to say this… but there is only one logical place to go, even though I don't want to go there if I have to. Artemis." Elzam said, his voice betraying his displeasure at the name.

"You mean the Eurasian military satellite with the light-wave barrier? What's so bad about that place? We could just restock our supplies there, and get to running towards the moon, as well as get temporary protection from our pursuers." Natarle pointed out.

"You would be correct, Ensign… but there are a few things that you have to take note of. Firstly, this ship is developed under secret, so it doesn't have any identification codes yet. Secondly, as I understand it, the _Archangel _belongs to the Atlantic Federation and Artemis is a Eurasian facility. Both the Atlantic Federation and the Eurasians have a treaty, though if I understand it, it is one of convenience. Both sides hates the other's guts, I believe so myself. And third, last I checked, a jackass named Gerard Garcia is charge of the place, and the reports I heard about it were extremely unpleasant. I believe that he might try something funny- and not to mention, unpleasant in order to strengthen Eaurasia's and his own position."

There were some amused grins and some acknowledging nods from the people on board. Even though they had never met the man Elzam mentioned, they had heard rumors of the same nature.

"So… assuming we are going for Artemis… how do you expect to deal with the _Nazca _class vessel, Commander?" Murrue asked curiously.

"It certainly won't be easy, Captain… though we have a slight advantage over the enemy. They would be thinking that we would be heading to Ptoleamus Base on the Moon, and that is where the ship's decoys come in. We should launch one towards the direction of the Moon, while we make a silent run towards Artemis. It won't probably fool Rau for long, of course… but it gives us a head start of a kind." Elzam replied.

"It is agreed then… we'll follow your plan, Commander." Murrue said, and was about to give the order, when Natarle's voice cut in. "What do you say? On whose order?"

Mu, Murrue and Elzam, and and even Miguel's attention turned towards the ship's XO.

"What seems to be the problem, Ensign?" Murrue asked.

"The Strike has returned, Captain… but he seems to be carrying a Heliopolis lifeboat and he wants to bring it aboard!"

"So… that's it, Nattie? Is there a problem with that?" Elzam deadpanned; a mild annoyed look on his face.

"Commander Zombolt… may I remind you that the _Archangel _is a state-of-the-art, highly sophisticated, and classified WARSHIP, not a bloody TRANSPORT! We certainly can't just let any civilians on board and let them to do as they please." Natarle protested.

"Ensign… I think you haven't been paying attention here. Kira and his friends have ALREADY been on board for the past couple of hours, so I really suggest you re-evaluate this reason of yours, very quickly." Elzam retorted.

"Captain… I must protest! Surely you're not going to..." Natarle was about to voice her displeasure when Murrue sent her a sharp glare that quelled her protest. "Give him permission, so that he can land and we can be on our way, Ensign. We don't have time to argue on petty matters." She said in a tone that brooks no argument.

"Yes, Ma'am." Natarle said rather unhappily, as she relayed her permission.

Elzam and Miguel turned to leave, and Natarle asked. "Where are you going, Commander?"

Elzam just smiled at her. "You know, Nattie… you should really learn to relax a little. I know your nerves have been rather frayed during these last couple of hours… but that is not going to help us in getting out of here. Calm yourself down, before you break yourself down. And as to where I am going… well, let's just say that I am going to the hangar and welcome our young friend back. Figured that Miguel would want to tweak on his GINN as well."

With that last parting remark, both ex-ZAFT pilots left the bridge, leaving a rather thoughtful Natarle Badgiruel to sort out her own thoughts.

Authors Note: Whew, finally chapter 6 is done… after a bit of thinking. Thanks for all of you who reviewed on chapter 5, though I didn't expect that that chapter caught the attention of many. Edited a few typo errors on the previous chapters though. Now, on with the reviews.

Frasermage: Thanks for reviewing, and I'll keep your idea in mind as possible (but no promises), additional modifications to Miguel's Custom GINN. But like I said, please do keep reading and reviewing this chapter, and the chapters that are to come.

DeathZealot: Hmm, honestly I did not notice that little typo, but will try to correct it once I spot it. And as to your comment about how the GINN Cannon and where its parts come from, it will be answered in this chapter. Hope you would understand and enjoy… and no, I do not feel that your review was too harsh. In fact, I welcome constructive criticism rather than flames.

Liubei1986: Well, actually when I thought up of the concept of the Aquila, I wasn't thinking of the Raider Gundam at all. More like a combined amalgam of Wing Gundam from Gundam W, and Aegis Gundam from SEED. But hey, I think I'll put your idea into play in the later chapters, when Clotho and his Raider show up as a mention. And yeah, I probably rushed that part about Miguel's defection; I hope not to do that again in the future chapters. Your reviews mean a lot to me, and I hope you do keep reviewing this piece of work.

Stormwolf: Thanks for liking the modified GINN. And as for the mystery girl, well… I'm not going to use Andrea as a blueprint. I'll give you a hint though; see if you can figure it out. The idea of the girl comes from the anime, Tenchi Muyo!

Infinite Freedom: Hmmm, you do have a point… any ideas on how to put that into play next chapter? The only idea I have is to make a separate battery pack specifically for the cannons and the long range beam rifle. I play the Super Robot Taisen Alpha Series, and the GM Cannon II there has about eight shots worth of beam cannon fire, and I reckon with the beam rifle, I was thinking of giving it about four of five shots of that. What do you think? Let me know through your next review, alright?

Please Read and Review


	7. Girls and their Reactions

Flight of the Eagle

Flight of the Eagle

'Girls and their Reactions'

By steinerdavion2183

_Archangel, _Hangar Bay

As both Elzam and Miguel entered through the door, they caught sight of the Heliopolis lifeboat in the middle of the hangar bay. They made their way towards Kira who was talking with Chief Murdoch, about opening the pod doors and rescuing the people inside.

Elzam just grinned and said to Kira. "Quite a find here you have, Kira… you know, if I didn't know any better, I would have pegged you for one of those people from the Junk Guild, not a technical college student."

Kira blinked for a moment at the statement before saying. "Junk Guild? You mean that organisation that deals in used mobile suits, spare parts and well, junk? Yeah, I have heard of them before. Why do you say that? Don't tell me you have connections with them?"

All he got was a chuckle as Elzam said. "You can say that… in a way. I have an old acquaintance there. The name of that person is Lowe Guele, claims he has the luck of the devil himself. I don't discredit that comment though… he often finds the unlikeliest of things in the most unlikely of places. Oh, and I do have other connections outside as well. Yours truly is a very connected person."

Miguel just rolled his eyes and said. "I can't believe I am hearing this from a person that describes himself as a humble person." That earned him a good natured jab to his ribs from Elzam, who mock glared at him, though one could tell that there was no hostility in the amber eyed pilot.

Kira just sighed, though his lip tugged slightly in amusement at the scene, though his eyes and the two men were immediately trained on the lifeboat as Chief Murdoch opened it.

To their collective surprise, a familiar, dark purplish red haired girl, wearing a pink dress stepped out first, carrying a large brownish gold duffel bag, which was a bit too big for someone like her to carry. She looked confusedly around, though when she saw Kira, her eyes widened with relief.

Kira too was surprised to see her here. "Flay Allster!?" He blurted out.

"Kira… you're Kira right?" Flay said as she floated across the hangar, slamming into Kira and giving him a big hug, drifting across the hangar.

Elzam's eyebrow twitched at the scene, and secretly wished that he was in Kira's position right now, though he tried to keep the feeling of jealousy down.

Miguel though, smirked as he saw the expression on his friend's face. It seems that he has found something worthy to needle his friend about, and his guess was this girl. _Wait a minute… Flay ALLSTER!? _Miguel whistled silently. Seems to him that his friend likes someone who is the daughter of one of the most vocal Anti-Coordinator person in the Earth Alliance. _This should be interesting. _

"I can't believe that I am safe and sound! I lost all my friends in that store I was at, and then when the alarms went off! I was thinking that I wouldn't make it as well." She said, still feeling a bit hysterical.

Kira then noticed the duffel bag and said. "Umm, Flay… are all these things all yours? I don't think they are the sort of things you would carry."

"That's because they aren't Kira…" Elzam said, making his presence known. "After all, I did entrust them with Miss Allster when I escorted her to the shelter that you had just retrieved."

"YOU!" Flay turned and shrieked at Elzam. "Why didn't you tell me that you were in ZAFT!?"

"One, you didn't ask." Elzam said as he ticked off his fingers. "Two, I didn't think it was your business to know. So… my guess is that you had looked into my bag, right?"

"You had better believe I did!" Flay screeched back. "I was curious about you, so I took the liberty of opening the bag, to help me get some information about you. Imagine my horror to find not one, but TWO ZAFT uniforms in there!"

Elzam just shrugged and said. "Well, I don't think that it would make any difference to you, but let's just say that I'm no longer with ZAFT. Or should I say, they labeled me as a turncoat. As do my friend, Miguel Aiman here." He said gesturing to the blond pilot beside him.

"I don't care if you are a traitor or not! What matters to me, is that a Coordinator is a Coordinator!" Flay shrieked.

"A Coordinator is a Coordinator huh?" Elzam said, his eyes narrowing as his tone was laced with frost. The people present in the hangar, even Flay flinched at the coldness of the tone, and she couldn't look away from the piercing gaze fixed on her.

"That would be something that those radicals from Blue Cosmos would spout… and while you are at it, why don't you label me and my friend here as _SPACE MONSTERS _as well, huh?" Elzam continued, his tone growing frostier at the second and even Miguel and Kira shivered at listening to Elzam's voice. "And please don't say that this is a ZAFT vessel, this vessel is Earth Alliance, and the only mobile suit that belongs to ZAFT is my friend's GINN over there."

Without giving Flay a chance to retort, Elzam continued. "I don't care what you think of me, Miss Allster. But I suggest that you pay one thing in mind. Remember this well, Miss Allster… a man in ancient Earth which is known as Adolf Hitler had thought the way like those terrorists in Blue Cosmos did…. And committed bloody GENOCIDE on people who think who were inferior to his race. Now, I suggest you hand over my bag to me right now."

Flay, who by now, was in fear at so much venom and frost directed at her, didn't resist and handed the bag meekly to someone that she honestly had a crush on, and he took it from her plainly, and she flinched again as she saw a glimpse of pain in his eyes, covered by the frost of his gaze as she witnessed Elzam and his friend exit the hangar.

She was shaken, feeling more confused than ever. On one hand, her father had drummed it into her every single day that Coordinators were unnatural creations, perverted beings that deviated away from normal humans. But what just transpired threw her into a whack, something that she had never experienced before, having being brought up in a relatively sheltered environment. Even though she was considered to be a snob sometimes, a belle in Heliopolis itself, she was still quite sensitive to feelings. To this date, the only time she ever felt safe and protected was when she was in Elzam's arms briefly when he held her protectively during the early stages of the ZAFT attack on Heliopolis.

She could feel the pain and betrayal in his eyes when he fixed his gaze on her earlier, and it didn't help matters when he left abruptly from the hangar, with one last frosty, pain-filled look trained on her. She suddenly didn't feel well, and she said meekly to Kira. "Umm, Kira… if it is not too much to ask, could you escort me to the cafeteria please… I think… I need time to think, and I am hungry…"

KIra nodded and said. "Sure Flay…" He took her hand in his and he led her to the cafeteria, his mind also in a whirl. He recognized that look on Elzam's face. He was surprised about how vindictive and bitter Elzam sounded earlier. Elzam had a betrayed look on his face, and Kira knew that the older pilot also had some feelings for Flay, not to mention that she was currently engaged to Sai Argyle. Still, he'd though he'd look up the older pilot, to see if he was alright. Elzam had always been a big brother figure to him, and he'd thought he give him some support himself. At the moment, he put aside his personal feelings for the moment, and then when he reached the cafeteria, he entrusted Flay to Mir, who was at that time present in the Cafeteria as well, before leaving and started looking for Elzam's living Quarters.

_Archangel, _Officer's Quarters

Miguel sighed as he saw his old friend moping about. "You know, I guess I should comment about you having very odd tastes in women…" He started, but quickly shut up when a frosty glare was fixed on to him.

"I don't think you should finish what you are trying to say, Miguel…" Elzam said in that same, emotionless frosty tone. "I'm in a rather foul mood right now, and if I have to, I'll pound you flat if you decide to pursue the subject."

Thankfully for Miguel, a knock was heard on the door, and Elzam fixed a glare onto his friend and went for the door. "Whoever you are, leave me…" He was about to rant and chase off the person at the door, when he blinked, at seeing the person in front of him. He sighed tiredly, his temper cooling down a little and said. "Oh, it's you Kira…. What do you want?"

"Umm, if I'm not bothering you, can I come in?" Kira asked tentatively.

Elzam thought for a moment and said tiredly. "Sure… make yourself at home. It's not much though… military décor is the same everywhere, so don't expect to see anything grand."

Both Miguel and Kira silently smiled to themselves at hearing that weak attempt of cracking a joke, which puts their minds at ease somehow. Kira entered the room and then looked around the room for a moment, before asking. "You alright, Elzam?"

Elzam just looked at him, a sad smile on his face. "You know, Kira… I seriously don't know. Believe me, I never felt this way before… and I imagine you also felt some pain when she said those words, right? I know of your crush on her, little brother…. And believe me; it hurts quite a bit, especially if I have a rather heavy crush on Miss Allster as well. There, I've said it. I thought it was fair for you to know, Kira."

"I appreciate it, Elzam… but to be honest, do you think that Flay really hates Coordinators?" Kira said rather gratefully.

Elzam just sighed and said. "I seriously don't know little brother. Part of me is willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, since I have no doubt at all that she has been fed anti-Coordinator propaganda by her father, and that she doesn't know anything else, which makes her blind to the truth. I should have known that, but still, I am feeling a bit optimistic. People might not change overnight, but I hope someday, she will see the light… hopefully."

He then shook his head and said. "Oh, what am I saying… it's not me to be saying all these depressing things." He suddenly grinned. "Hey Kira… since you are here, you want to take a look at the things I have in this duffel bag of mine?"

Kira nodded, smiling back and said. "Glad you are back to your normal self, Elzam… and sure, why not?" His gaze turned towards the bed and on the bed, was two ZAFT uniforms, one was brownish gold with some gold trimmings on them, and the other was in top gun red.

Kira looked at Elzam, a confused expression on his face. "I know that this sounds strange, but why do you have two uniforms instead of one?"

Elzam smirked and said. "Now, there is a rather interesting story behind that, Kira. That uniform…" He pointed towards the red uniform. "… Is the standard uniform that ZAFT issues for all its top ace pilots. Commanders like me usually wear white, though there are some of us, myself included, like to stick to our roots and continue wearing top gun red, wherever we are."

"Okaaay…. So what about the brownish gold uniform?" Kira enquired.

"Ahhh… that uniform was the direct result of my team, the Gold Eagles' success at Jachin Due. The battle was broadcast live throughout the PLANTs, and we were whooping the most ass out there. We were attacking, like a flock of eagles, single minded in a hunt. Naturally, we came back home and lauded as heroes. But you know how politicians are. Seeing the opportunity for some propaganda, they wanted to milk that opportunity for all its worth, and so naturally they commissioned, a separate uniform which you see before you. As the Commander, they made it a bit flashier with all that gold trimmings you see." He then shrugged and said. "But to be honest… I always thought that the uniform was a little bit too 'flashy' for my taste, so I still stuck to wearing top gun red, though I used the flashy uniform as my dress uniform, for special occasions. That way, I still will be seen as the Commander."

Kira nodded and then said. "Right… Elzam, can I ask you a question?"

Elzam just smiled and nodded. "Sure, ask away Kira. I'd be happy to answer them, if I can."

KIra took a deep breath before saying. :"I know that I might sound a bit too curious… but why did you leave ZAFT?"

Both Elzam and Miguel froze for a moment, an eerie silence filling the room. It was a while before Elzam spoke. "I cannot reveal everything to you now, Kira… but I hope I can, when the time is right. But let me give you a very brief version of it. There are those in the PLANTs, and in ZAFT that are not content with gaining independence from the Earth. IN fact, they would not stop until ALL Naturals are dead. I only got wind of their plans due to a close acquaintance tipping me off about it. Somehow those people found out and tried to kill me for it. That's why I was in Heliopolis… to hide from my enemies. I can't say anymore than that for now, Kira, I hope you understand."

"Okay, Elzam… I won't push you…" Kira said, nodding in agreement. "So, what else have you got?"

"Ahh yes, let me direct you to these three photos…" Elzam said as he showed them to Kira. "The first of course… was my photo with my family, celebrating the time I was awarded the Order of the Nebula." He then showed him the second photo. "This one is of course, the photo of my team."

Kira looked at the wooden framed picture of sixteen people. Fourteen of them wore brownish gold flight suits, white the other two of them wore top gun red and basic green. "So these are the Gold Eagles, huh? I think I recognize you, Mr. Aiman… since you are in the picture beside Elzam... but who's the other guy in red?" He asked.

Elzam nodded and said. "Yes, Kira… this is indeed the picture of my team, and the tanned blonde you see beside me is Dearka Elsman. You'd like the guy if you met him; he's a happy-go-lucky guy, and a natural prankster and practical joker. Just ask Miguel, who knows how many times we got into trouble over the mini prank wars we set up in the academy."

Miguel just chuckled at that rather fond memory, and Kira nodded. "OKaaayyy… I'll take your word for it. Anyway..." He put the photo down and took a good look at the third photo frame. "What is this, Elzam?"

Elzam just smiled and said. "That, Kira… is the certificate for the Order of the Nebula, and it goes with the medallion I wear around my neck." Once again, he showed Kira the Order medallion. "Let me tell you something, Kira… this is one of the few treasures that I have. Another one of it is this…" He took out his P345 Compact and placed it on the bed. "I'm not really a gun nut, as are my parents…. But my grandfather was sort of one, and he gave it to me as a birthday present. Strange but true, just in case you were wondering."

KIra shrugged and said. "Can't say I understand, I don't know much about guns."

Elzam nodded and said. "Like I said earlier… I'm not that much of a gun nut, and don't really like them, but I am on the run, so it becomes a necessary evil. Right, moving on to things, is my eagle head long sword. This blade was made by the descendant of a rather famed sword smith from old England, he said. Anyways, I requested for the pommel of the sword to be crafted after my favorite animal, the eagle. Also, we have these…" He took out the bowie knife and a set of throwing knives.

Kira looked incredulously at him and Elzam just shrugged. "Now don't look at me like that. So I believe in being armed at all times, no big deal. Anyway, the Bowie has always been my favorite close quarter fighting weapon, and these throwing knives are my favorite long range projectile weapon. I prefer them to guns anytime."

Kira nodded and said. "Thanks for sharing with me all about you, Elzam. I know that I am younger than you, but if it helps… I want you to know, that I hope that one day, Flay will come to realize that all Coordinators, including you and me are not as bad as she thinks."

Elzam fell silent for a moment and said. "You know something Kira… I do believe that I am rubbing off you, which is a good thing. But I guess you are right… one thing I have learnt in the past, is that people are able to change, but not in a blink of an eye. But in this case, I sincerely hope that she will be able to change… not just for our sakes, but her own as well."

Miguel just commented. "You know, I still think that you have a weird taste in women. But I don't think I want to risk another beating from you, so I think I'll just leave it at that? Anyways, shouldn't you be needed on the bridge, old buddy?"

"I'd let that slide this time, old buddy… you got off easy this time. But you're right, I suppose I am. Come on Kira… let's go." With that both pilots left, their spirits slightly raised as they made their way towards the bridge.

Unknown to Elzam, his little rant back in the hangar, has already starting to chip away all the theories and the beliefs that George Allster had fed towards his daughter, which was now was in a rather confused state inside the _Archangel's _mess hall.

Authors Note: That's chapter 7 for you. Flay arrives and receives a frosty rant from Elzam. I do apologise for the rather short chapter though, would try not to do it again in the future. Now, on with the reviews.

Deathzealot: Thanks for your suggestions, buddy, I'll try to pay them in mind and make the necessary changes to the future chapters. And I thank you for commenting about the Dearka punching Yzak scene. One thing's for sure, there won't be a lot of Gundams running around here, and no, Miguel's Gundam will NOT be named the Crackshot. Was thinking of the Sharpshooter or something, but if you have a better name, do let me know. And not really, cause Phoenix City is home of the Phoenix Suns right. I'm not really an NBA Fan, but the Suns and the Chicago Bulls are good teams that I like. And oh, while you are at it, do suggest to me the possible armaments that you want Miguel's future Gundam to have.

Infinite Freedom: Thanks for your suggestion, but I do like to write the unexpected, though I do not know how good or bad this chapter is. So please, do review and let me know how this chapter is to you. And oh, while you are at it, do suggest to me the possible armaments that you want Miguel's future Gundam to have.

FraserMage: Like I said to DeathZealot, Miguel will pilot a nuclear powered Gundam, but not the Crackshot. I was thinking of naming it the Sharpshooter, but do let me know if you have better names. And oh, while you are at it, do suggest to me the possible armaments that you want Miguel's future Gundam to have. And please, keep reading and reviewing, alright?


	8. Conversations and Feelings

Flight of the Eagle

I don't own anything, except Elzam Zonbolt and the Gold Eagles

Flight of the Eagle

'Conversations and Feelings'

_Archangel, _Cafeteria

Flay Allster was sitting in one of the cafeteria tables staring at her food. Even though her stomach is growling, at the sight at the food, suddenly she did not feel so hungry. The recent events had jarred the things she knew and believed in, and now, she was extremely confused.

The memory of those fateful words a few moments ago in the hangar were still very fresh in her mind, the events were too vivid and real for her to dismiss as a mere dream.

"_A Coordinator is a Coordinator huh?" Elzam said, his eyes narrowing as his tone was laced with frost._

"_That would be something that those radicals from Blue Cosmos would spout… and while you are at it, why don't you label me and my friend here as SPACE MONSTERS as well, huh?"_

"_I don't care what you think of me, Miss Allster. But I suggest that you pay one thing in mind. Remember this well, Miss Allster… a man in ancient Earth which is known as Adolf Hitler had thought the way like those terrorists in Blue Cosmos did…. And committed bloody GENOCIDE on people who think who were inferior to his race._

But the thing that disturbed her the most is that she could remember his eyes, hardening into cold amber, tinged with pain and betrayal as she let fly those words back then. She was brought up with her father's words that Coordinators are perversions of nature, that they are space monsters, a deviation of the 'pure' human beings, which made her act that way. But she remembered on how gentle he was with her, when he shielded her with his body for a brief moment in Heliopolis. And she only knew that he was a Coordinator just now.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Mir calling her until the other girl shook her. "Flay… Flay? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

She looked up to see the light brown haired young girl looking at her with a concerned expression on her face. She looked at her and said sadly. "I don't know, Mir…. I really don't know…."

Mir was a rather sensitive young woman, and although she sometimes thought that Flay was a snob, she still befriended the auburn haired girl. Right now, she could sense that something was definitely eating against the normally haughty looking girl. She "You know what, Flay… you seem to be quite shaken. Why don't we go to my room where we can talk in private? Would that be alright with you?"

Flay nodded weakly as both girls exited the Cafeteria and headed towards their Mir's room.

_Archangel, _Crew Quarters

As soon as they settled in Mir quarters, Mir looked at the slightly shaken young girl in front of her and said. "Alright Flay; now that we are alone… can you tell me what is wrong? I saw Kira bring you into the Cafeteria, white as a sheet, and you didn't even touch your food when it is served to you."

"Well…" Flay began, her voice still a bit shaky. "I guess part of the reason is the fear I felt when the shelter was ejected, and Heliopolis was destroyed because of ZAFT." She then paused and turned to the brown haired girl. "Umm, Mir… you know about my father right?"

Mir nodded, knowing well who Flay's father was. Vice Foreign Minister George Allster was a rather influential individual in the Earth Alliance, especially the Atlantic Federation. His opinions about Coordinators are… quite vocal, if those interviews on live broadcast are of any indication. "Yes, I know Flay… or at least heard of him. What of it? What has this have anything to do with your father?"

"Ummm…" Flay bit her lip, trying to find words to say. "Ever since I was born, Daddy had always telling me a lot of things about Coordinators. How they are unnatural, perverted creations of nature, deviations of what it is like to human, and all that… and I believed him totally, without thinking about others. The only time that I feel some sort of doubt, brief as it may, was the incident of the Bloody Valentine… the destruction of Junius Seven."

Mir also nodded to that. She, Kuzzey, Tolle, Kira and Sai were all Orb nationals, and even she knew about the incident of the Bloody Valentine. "Okay… so what's that got to do about what you are experiencing right now?"

"Well…" Flay shook for a moment; the memory of Elzam's frosty, pain-filled look swam into her mind again. "I never questioned Daddy's words back them, taking them in like the good little girl I was… and it seems justified when ZAFT attacked the Earth, and lately Heliopolis." She paused for a moment and continued. "But something made me felt so confused… Mir… did you know that Elzam is a Coordinator? Have you always known..?"

Mir smiled and shook her heard. "No, Flay… all of us at the college did not know that at all…we also didn't expect that he was Coordinator… and a former ZAFT ace. We also did not know that Kira was also a Coordinator."

Flay's expression paled and said. "I… I see…"

Mir nodded. "I understand your surprise… most of us would never have guessed their true identity, especially Elzam. He's pretty much of a loner at first, but when we got to really know him, he's a pretty decent person. He might be quite serious sometimes, but during his time here, he has been the unofficial big brother figure for all of us at the college."

'Well Mir… to tell you the truth… I don't know what I am feeling… I'm not boasting, Mir… but you do know that I am… before it was destroyed, one of Heliopolis's mostly sought after girl right?" At the other girl's nod, Flay continued. "Well, when I first met Elzam, I thought the same as you guys, though I had at first felt rather put off by his rather cold attitude. But a month after he arrived, I… well; it's hard for me to say this… I think I had a small crush on him. You know he is good looking… but he doesn't seem to be responding to my invitations to go for a date, and all that, which intrigued me. Any guy would be delighted to go out with me, but he always declined me politely."

"As you know, before Heliopolis was attacked, I caught him carrying a duffel bag and seemed to be a hurry to be off somewhere. That's when I grew curious and asked him a lot of things, and the next thing I knew, ZAFT attacked. I was surprised when he suddenly drew a gun, but then he gently shielded my body against his." Flay blushed a little, and Mir smiled as she saw the slightly dreamy look on the other girl's face.

"Anyway… he entrusted a duffel bag, which he said contained some important things of his, and brought me to a shelter." Flay paused for a moment and then continued. "Anyway… when I was in the shelter, I admit I got a bit curious and opened the bag to see what I can find out about him."

She flinched a little at seeing Mir's disapproving look, but said. "I know what I did was wrong Mir… but I was curious at that time. I'm not trying to make an excuse here, but I sincerely want to know a bit more about the person I had a crush on. I felt so betrayed when I found out that there were two ZAFT uniforms there, that I yelled at him, the things that my father told me coming back to mind."

"Okaay…" Mir said, getting the gist of what Flay had been saying. "I might not approve of you about not respecting someone's privacy Flay… but I understand why you reacted that way. So what does this have anything to do with your behaviors back at the Cafeteria?"

"I agree with you Mir, but like I told you, I have been brought up with daddy feeding me anti-Coordinator propaganda… and believed the worst of Elzam when I found out that he was indeed one. And I yelled at him too, for that. But then he launched a frosty rant against me, about my words being straight out of a Blue Cosmos doctrine…" She trembled for a moment. "If I have to be honest to myself, I used to think the same way as them, though I am not a member, being influenced by my daddy the way I did…"

Unshed tears filled her eyes as she continued. "But then, the way he coldly spoke to me… I could see it in his eyes, the hurt and betrayal there… and the brief look of pain in his eyes … It makes me wonder… if I was wrong about what I thought all along. I mean, aren't Coordinators supposed to be superior to us? So why do the sight of him feeling betrayed and hurt, looking that way at me… hurts so much?"

Mir was surprised at this admission of weakness of Flay, but she recognized the symptoms of what the other girl was going through. She moved forward and hugged Flay. "Let it all out, Flay… I am here for you, as your friend."

At Mir's comforting tone, Flay wept softly, releasing the hurt she felt, as well the confusion about what she had known so far, being broken by a single pain-filled look from someone that she truly liked, which she had unintentionally pushed away by her thoughtless, yet instinctual words.

Mir did not say anything, gently stroked the other girl's back, holding her close for a moment, and waited until Flay calmed down before releasing her. She then said. "Now, that felt good, didn't it?"

At Flay's gentle nod, Mir continued. "I know that this must be hard on you, Flay… but if I am to help you, you have to answer my questions truthfully, okay?"

Flay nodded and Mir asked. "It seems to me, from what you described, I can somehow assume that you have some feelings for Elzam, and if your description to me… is that he might have sort of feelings for you too, right?"

Flay nodded again and said and Mir sighed. "I think you screwed up this time, Flay… though it isn't fully your fault, if that makes you feel any better. One, you honestly did not know that he is a Coordinator. I can't blame you for not knowing though, since all of us also were just informed of the news that he and Kira of all people were Coordinators. Two, you had only your father's influence to rely on when you were growing up. I'm not surprised if you believed him whole heartedly, and didn't question his words. I don't know how deeply Elzam feels for you, but if what you told me is true, it seems that his crush or feeling for you is a bit strong."

She shook her head gently and said. "You have to understand Flay, that during this past few months, Elzam has been quite a big brother figure for all of us. We don't like to see him hurt anymore than you do… and trust me; he treats all of us as close friends, and little brothers and sisters he never had. I admit, I did have a brief crush on him back then, but I am happy I have Tolle. What I am trying to say is, you should try to soothe his feelings, talk to him, and apologize to him when he is in a better mood."

Flay looked down, her eyes fixed on the floor, a sad expression on her face, her hands on her knees. "But I don't know… I don't know if he would talk to me, let alone forgive me…"

Mir smiled sadly and said. "I can't be sure of that, Flay… but I do know this. Elzam, as far as I can tell, though I can't be too sure, doesn't look like a vindictive person. Sure I've seen him mad sometimes, but it was because of some people who like to pick on us sometimes. Other than that, despite what you think, he's pretty much a forgiving person."

She thought for a moment and said. "Tell you what Flay…" She smiled gently at the other girl. "As much as I don't approve of you hurting him, I'm willing to do you a favor. I'll go talk to Elzam, and try to intercede on your behalf. What happens after this, or how you make up to him, is all up to you."

Flay looked up with surprise and said. "Why... Why Mir? Why are you willing to do this for me when you know that I had hurt him?"

Mir just smiled sadly and said. "I can only say this, Flay… while I don't approve of how you behaved just now, I could feel sometimes, and occasionally notice that when he is alone, he seems… lonely, and lost sometimes. As an ersatz or honorary little sister to him, it sometimes pains me to see him like that. Kira and the others might not sense that, but I did… especially when he first came. His eyes were flat and listless, and had a haunted look in them, which made me wonder of what happened to him before he came to Heliopolis."

Flay's eyes widened at this revelation, and she made a note to herself to ask Elzam in the future about himself… and other things as well, that is if he would accept her apology. "I…I see… thank you Mir…"

Mr just smiled and said. "Don't mention it, Flay. I'm doing this as a favor for you both… and as much as he might try to deny it… my woman's intuition tells me that he is lonely. And if any of the things he has done for us so far are an indication… any girl who manages to capture his heart is one lucky girl indeed. Now, I suggest you take a good rest, Flay… you are still exhausted from what you experienced, and you can't think clearly now. You'll feel better and maybe will be able to think more clearly when you wake up later."

Flay nodded and said. "Thank you Mir… I… I'll think I'll do that." She gently lay down on the bed and closed her eyes and laid her head on her pillow. Mir was about to leave, when she saw some tears running down Flay's closed eyes. Smiling gently, she gently brushed her away and tucked the other girl in, before leaving her room to search for Elzam and have a 'chat' with him.

_Archangel, _Corridor

Mir walked along the corridors of the ship, hoping to catch Elzam and tell him about Flay. She felt honestly about what she told Flay earlier, and she admitted, in spite of herself, that had she not found Tolle Koening to be her boyfriend, she had toyed with the idea of dating Elzam herself. He wasn't really very attractive, as in 'hot, prime grade boyfriend material' to Mir, though she had to admit that Elzam's platinum blonde hair and his amber eyes were rather attractive. But she supposed it was his quiet confidence sometimes that drew people to him.

Today, it seems luck was on her side, as she spotted Elzam walking with Kira, and it appeared to her that they were walking towards the general direction of the Bridge.

She ran up to them and said. "Wait up you two!"

Elzam's eyebrow quirked, he didn't know what was going on, but since he thought Mir might have something to say to him and said. "Yes, Mir? What is it?"

Mir looked at Elzam and said softly. "I need to talk you both alone… could you spare me some of your time, before you go anywhere, that is."

Elzam and Kira looked at each other for a moment, and then back at Mir for a moment. It was Elzam who spoke first. "Well, I do suppose I can… though I am anxious to discuss some strategy with the crew on the bridge… I don't think a few moments would hurt. Lead on, Mir… you with me, Kira?"

At the brown haired pilots nod, Elzam grinned at Mir. "Well, I guess that settles it then. Lead on Mir…. Let's get this over with, though I have to admit that I am curious as to what you want to talk to me about."

_Archangel, _Empty Crew Quarters

Once they entered the room, Elzam looked at Mir with a questioning look. "So, what is it you want to say to both of us, Mir? I mean, what's with all the secrecy?"

Mir looked thoughtfully between Elzam and Kira for a moment and said. "I needed to talk you both in somewhere quiet, because the subject is rather… sensitive."

Elzam just raised an eyebrow at the carefully worded sentence, and had a bad feeling about this in his gut. _Something tells me that I'm not going to like what she is going to tell me. _But outwardly, he kept a blank face and said. "I think I can handle it… so please Mir; cut the chase and get straight to the point. It's about HER, isn't it?"

Mir sighed and nodded. "So, you know already what I am going to say, huh Elzam? Yeah… It… It's about Flay." She flinched as she suddenly saw Elzam's expression turn hard. A cold, frosty look in his eyes, but she also saw what Flay mentioned. A look of pain and betrayal in those eyes.

"I see… then I have nothing to say, nor do I want to hear anything about it." Elzam said frostily, and said. "C'mon Kira… let's go to the bridge. We have better things to do."

Kira was surprised by the sudden coldness in Elzam's attitude. Sure, he felt hurt about what Flay said earlier, but Elzam, to his knowledge have never acted this way before. He suddenly realized that Elzam had a crush on Flay too, and it seems deeper that his. Strangely he didn't feel hurt about that, rather, he felt some sort of sympathy for the older teen. "Umm… are you sure we should go… I think we should hear this out for a moment?" Mir sent Kira a thankful look for that comment of his.

Elzam snorted and said. "Save it Kira…" He said coldly. "I do not have the slightest interest to hear what Miss High-and-Mighty, Blue Cosmos wannabe has to…!" He wasn't able to finish, as to his surprise, and Kira's, Mir slapped him hard on his cheek.

"No, YOU listen to me, Elzam Zachary Zonbolt! I'm not taking NO for an answer for an answer, and you JOLLY well stay put where you are now and LISTEN to what I have to say!" Mir ranted, glaring at him fiercely. Even though that Elzam was an ace pilot, he still wasn't prepared for the sight of a angry female, and strangely for him, he cringed at the sight. Even Kira cringed at the sight of Mir being this angry. Both of them had a single thought that flashed through their minds. _I really pity Tolle if he manages to piss off Mir one day._

Elzam looked atr Mir for a moment, and sighed. "Alright Mir… I guess I'll listen for a while… and by the way…" He grinned and said. "Good job… you successfully did something that I doubt many people are able to do… scare me."

Mir blushed at the compliment and temporarily forgot about her rant. "R.. Really? Gee… Elzam… thanks…"

He chuckled and said. "No worries… guess I won't be worried about your relationship with Tolle. With your ability, any girls who might be interested is in for something very bad."

Mir blushed deeper and said. "Oh stop… you're embarrassing me."

"Nah… that;s the truth I'm telling you…" Elzam said with a smile, and then said. "Anyway…. What is it you wanted to tell me about Flay?"

"Well… it is like this… before I start, I would like to ask you a question, and I want an honest answer from you alright?"

Elzam thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Sure…" He replied.

Mir took a deep breath and then looked at him. "DO you like Flay, Elzam…?"

Elzam had a surprised look on his face, and was about to retort a denial, but he saw the imploring look on Mir's face and he sighed and nodded. "Yeah… I guess. I do like her…"

Mir nodded and said. "Then you would probably understand where I am coming from. Flay has told me the gist of what happened earlier and after talking with her, it seems… well, this might be a surprise to you… that Flay likes you as well, or at least she told me that she had a crush on you."

"…." Both Kira and Elzam became speechless after that revelation, and it was a while before Elzam chuckled. "How ironic… I guess that Miguel was right about one thing… me having a weird taste in women."

Both Kira and Mir were confused at the statement and Mir, especially wanted to ask him what he meant by that, when Elzam beat her to the punch. "I suppose you both can figure this out… I'm a decorated ZAFT pilot and Supreme Ace, while she's the daughter of a well known anti-Coordinator, and if rumors are to be believed, a ranking member of Blue Cosmos as well."

Mir gasped and said. "Are you sure about that last part?"

Elzam just shrugged. "To be honest, I don't really know. All I heard were rumors of that nature floating around the PLANTs at that time, especially if George Allster was one of those who were behind the Mandelbrot Incident. Though I do know that not all Naturals and Coordinators are like that, and I can see that the crew of the _Archangel isn't_ like that. I just wish that there would be more of these guys in the governments… but that's politics for you, so I don't like to go into details."

Mir nodded and said. "Right… anyways, Flay was distinctively disturbed since Kira brought her to me in the cafeteria. She just stares at the food given to her and won't eat, and she had this haunted look on her face. So I brought her to my room where we had a little 'chat'."

Elzam nodded, urging Mir to continue. "It turns out that she was feeling rather torn up over what you said to her, and spilled her guts out to me. Seriously, I have never seen her so vulnerable before…" She then smiled sadly at Elzam,. "And you, Elzam… I and the rest consider you our very good friend… and even if you deny it, I saw you had that haunted, lifeless look in your eyes when you first came. And Flay has also told me that you were hurt because of what she said."

She gently moved forward and said. "Even though all of us are not related by blood, I already consider you like a big brother I never had. I don't like to see you hurt… or lonely. So please, I just want to ask you just this one favor. The next time you see Flay… talk to her, and try to understand her. She only said those things because she didn't know any better. She didn't mean any of it. She…"

Mir was stopped by Elzam, who drew her into a gentle hug, and smiled at her. "You don't have to say anything more, little sister… I know what you are trying to say. I am honored that you feel that way about me… and I already know as much. I'll do what you want me to do, alright?" He then let her go, and then impulsively kissed her on the cheek, making her blush. "Thanks for cheering me up, little sis… I appreciate that."

Mir nodded, a smile on her face. "You're welcome, big brother…."

Elzam then smiled devilishly. "Oh, since I had 'adopted' you to be my honorary little sister, make sure you pass on this message to Tolle. If he ever so much hurts you in any way…" He let his words trail off, and Mir smiled and just nodded. "I will big brother… now, if you would excuse me, I'll go see how Flay is doing."

"You do that, Lil' sis… now, Kira…let's go to the bridge. I bet the rest of the bridge crew is already waiting for us."

Kira nodded and they both walked again towards the direction of the bridge. When they both entered, they noticed that Mu and Murrue, and even Natarle were talking about something, their expressions rather grim.

Author's Note: Well, Chapter 8 is done. Truth to be told, this is one of my longest written chapter yet. Flay's anti-Coordinator feelings has taken a minor beating, and both Elzam and her admit their crush for each other to Mir. All in all, there is a bit of fluff here, but do keep reviewing. Cheerios!

Review Response TIME!

Infinite Freedom: Your suggestions are noted, and yes, I suppose Elzam and Flay will end up as an item before reaching Orb.

StormWolf: Thanks for reviewing, and well, don't feel bad… we all have our own ways to write, and hey, who knows, you might be tempted to write a second version of Storm Wolf, or something like it. I'll give you advance permission to use my material as your muse, if need be winks

FraserMage: Thanks for reviewing pal and with the suggestions as well. I think with your support and suggestions, this fic will go far. So never stop reading and reviewing, please. thumbs up

Youknowwhatman: Quite a lot of names you have there. I'll note them down, and whether or not I use them, well… I'll think about it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope you keep doing so. Thanks before hand from me. thumbs up

Please Read and Review


	9. Battle of Artemis, Round 1

I don't own anything, except Elzam Zonbolt and the Gold Eagles

I don't own anything, except Elzam Zonbolt and the Gold Eagles

Flight of the Eagle

'Battle of Artemis Round 1'

_Archangel, _Bridge

Elzam looked at Kira for a moment, as if silently asking him what was going on. At the brown haired, amethyst eyed youth's shake of the head, Elzam cleared his throat. "Ehemmmm…."

That caught the trio of bridge officers' attention, drawing them away from their discussion. "Is there something you want to inform us, Mr. Zonbolt?" Murrue asked curiously, though Mu was openly grinning at his ex-rival. The Hawk of Endymion somehow knew that a wisecrack from the ZAFT ace was on the way, despite only meeting him recently outside of battle.

Elzam nodded, keeping a straight face as he said. "Well, yes. In other circumstances, I would understand the serious atmosphere, since we are, in fact, one, on the run, and two, we are still at war with ZAFT. But honestly, people… I am sensing an aura of doom and gloom here. Come on, this is a warship, not a bloody funeral parlor."

Natarle Badgiruel just raised an eyebrow at that comment, though her lips curved slightly into a ghost of a smile, while Mu and Murrue just chuckled, at the sound of that straight faced wisecrack.

"Remind me never to play poker with you, Elzam." Mu La Flaga said, a wide amused grin on his face as he approached the former ZAFT ace, clapping him on the shoulder. "I swear that was one of the best poker faces I have ever seen."

Murrue Ramius only nodded and said. "I agree with Mu. I have never played poker of course… but now, that you have gotten our attention, what do you want to say to us, Commander?"

"Please, Murrue… just like I told Mu here, just call me Elzam like everybody else. But since you asked so nicely… what is the current situation around here?"

Mu nodded and said. "Well, to be honest, that was what was discussing before you both came in just now. To be honest, Elzam… I don't like this at all. Not one bit."

Elzam just raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Whatever do you mean, Mu?"

"I think that you do know what I am talking about. This is too easy… far too quiet to my liking." Mu said, his face returned to that grim expression once again.

"I see… what's our status right now, by the way?" Elzam asked curiously.

Petty Officer Neumann looked at the sensors and said. "According to the logs, we have been on a silent run for almost two hours now… and currently, if the navigation sensors are correct, we are currently in Artemis airspace right now."

Elzam nodded and said. "I think I agree with what Mu had said… of course, part of it would be due to Artemis's main defense mechanism, one that no doubt, you all have heard of."

"You don't mean, the light-wave barrier, do you, Commander?" Natarle said, and Elzam sighed to himself. It seems that she was still a bit of by-the-book kind of officer, though he had seen signs that she had started to loosen up a little.

"Exactly... as you all well know, the light-wave barrier is also known by its impressive moniker. 'The Umbrella of Artemis.' I had some time to ponder over this issue for a while, even before I came to Heliopolis, and I think I can somehow make an analysis. Firstly, I think it is strange that a military satellite, especially with Artemis's caliber, one with a so-called ultimate, impenetrable defense system would be located in the middle of nowhere. Secondly, if you really think about it, the area that Artemis is located has no strategic value at al. None, whatsoever. I seriously think that whoever was in charge of building Artemis, must be either, One, drunk until he can't think straight, or Two, was smoking something that makes him a bit delusional, because if you really think about it, this was a needless, and extreme wastage of resources for the Eurasians."

Murrue was impressed somehow, and raised an eyebrow at the detailed rant and analysis that Elzam had made. "Is it just me, Elzam… but aren't you just a little bit too opinionated on this subject?"

Elzam scoffed and say. "I'm way past opinionated on this particular subject, Murrue. I have some extremely bad experiences with Eurasian soldiers after the Battle of Jachin Due. To put it simply, I do not trust them at all, and I am sure that I had mentioned this before, is Artemis' current commander, Gerard Garcia, is an unmitigated, power hungry jackass. I am not surprised if he tries to use this ship to boost his own status, and turn it to his advantage against the Atlantic Federation, that is the faction that you all belong to. Furthermore, if he learns about me and Miguel, he would try to 'recruit' us. That I can guarantee will happen, given my knowledge of the man."

He paused for a moment and said. "I admit that I have no love for certain factions that are in ZAFT and in the PLANTs right now, but I do not have any intention on betraying my homeland, whatsoever. End of discussion."

"So… if what you say is true… I assume that we have to be on our guard?" Natarle said.

"There is no need to assume, Ensign… it is something that we all definitely have to do. We won't know what kind of underhanded tricks that jackass would pull… so it is a must that we have to been on guard at all times when we arrive." Elzam said in finality.

Petty Officer Romero Pal looked at the sensor and saw a blip appearing on the CIC's sensors. He then said. "Heat signature detected, ma'am! Pattern matches one of a _Nazca_-class! Current position… nine o'clock from our current location!"

All the discussion stopped at that announcement, and all eyes were turned towards Elzam, who said simply. "If my guess is correct, that ship would unmistakably the _Vesalius, _and I would bet on it, that the _Gamow _would definitely be close behind, and I reckon it would be in a position where it can intercept us if we try to retreat using the other direction as an escape route."

As if agreeing on Elzam's comment, Pal nodded and looked at the sensor panel and said. "Confirmed sir… I am detecting a _Laurasia-_class vessel directly astern from our current position. Distance… approximately a thousand miles off."

"So… it seems that they have seen through our deception." Murrue sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, before turning to Elzam. "You have any thoughts about this, Elzam?"

"I have to say one thing, and as much as I hate to admit it, for his entire disregard for innocents when he sets his mind of something, something that I absolutely detest, Rau Le Creuset isn't called the best space commander of ZAFT for nothing. Hell, the only person that comes close, and is able to match him on equal terms is your teacher and mentor, Lewis Halberton." He then shrugged. "Anyhow, I knew for sure, that if we pulled this trick, Rau would probably figure it out in no time. I didn't expect him to figure it out this quickly though. I was hoping that we could have a little more time on our side, before he finds out and comes after us."

"Wait… you said the only person that comes close to matching Le Creuset is my mentor… have you actually met him, Elzam?" Murrue asked curiously.

"Not really, but I have heard tales of him, and to say it plainly, he's one of the few Earth Alliance brass that I admire and respect. Why so, you might ask… I respect him, because he is one of the very few officers in the Earth Alliance that doesn't see Coordinators as some kind of disease to be purged." Elzam replied and then turned to Mu. "Well, it seems that we are needed to go into battle, Mu."

"Sure… but I have just one question. What about the Strike?" Mu asked.

"I've talked to Kira here, and he has agreed to pilot it again for us for the moment…" Elzam said. "Now that little detail has been taken care of… I think the most important thing we all should do, is to try and come up with a plan to get us out of this situation, preferably and most definitely, alive."

"Now that you mention it… I assume you already something in mind?" Murrue said, her eyebrows rose in a questioning look.

Elzam smirked and said. "I think I just might… I think me and Mu have more reason to deal some payback against that opera reject, don't you Mu?" At the other blond pilot's grin, he began to outline his plan to deal with the opposition, and made sure that everyone was clear on their individual roles in his plan, before he exited the bridge with Kira and Mu closely behind, and the three of them went towards the direction of the hangar bay.

_Gamow, _Hangar Bay

Dearka Elsman slipped into the pilot's seat of the GAT-X103, his thoughts heavy as he did so. Part of him was feeling quite eager to test his new machine in the fields of battle, like any pilot would, but a lot of his mind was focusing on who he was about to face in battle. Frankly speaking, it scared him at the thought of facing his close cousin, and someone he considered a brother. Though he secretly hoped that there was an explanation for all the madness that was going on.

_Elzam… why the hell does these things happen? What on Earth managed to possess you, for you to join up with the Earth Forces? I've known you too long, since we were both kids, and I honestly know, that you would never do this. I really hope that there is a reason for your decision… at least I hope you do._

Before reaching here, there was a briefing, and Dearka volunteered to confront Elzam, to at least talk some sense into him, and hopefully get him to return to ZAFT, or even if that doesn't work out, he hoped to find out just what his cousin was up to, and what was he planning to do.

It was a rather unanimous decision by the four G-Unit pilots that the order to shoot to kill was to be considered a last resort, and the final option, should Elzam and Miguel declined to return. Well, at least Nicol, Dearka and Athrun felt that way. Knowing his best buddy like he did, Dearka knew that Yzak was probably going to shoot first, ask questions later, which suited the silver haired pilot's impulsive nature. Though he supposed, he shouldn't worry about his cousin, for the fact that Yzak was nowhere near the Gold Eagle of Jachin Due's level.

The voice of his commander over the radio link stirred Dearka from his thoughts.

"_Alright Dearka… you know what you are supposed to do. Your task would be to find Commander Zonbolt, and find out whatever information you can. Do not, I repeat do not fire on the Aquila unless you think that you have no other way out. I know that he is your close cousin and best friend, but I expect that you are able to follow orders when it is given."_

"You got it sir…" He said and then said to himself. "Doesn't mean that I have to like it though…" He then lay back against his pilot's seat, and closed his eyes, taking short deep breaths like the way Elzam used to teach him.

_As much as I hate to admit it, I can't afford to be distracted this time, even though Elzam is my best buddy and close cousin. I still have my loyalties, and duties to the PLANTs and to ZAFT._

He looked forward and said. "Dearka Elsman, Buster… GO!" He lined up the Buster on the _Gamow_'s catapult, and when the lights turned green, his machine shot out into open space.

_Archangel, _Hangar Bay

Elzam entered the hangar bay, dressed in his top gun red flight suit that he was used to, with the matching helmet. Mu La Flaga, as usual was already present with his own purple and black flight suit, though Elzam was bemused that there was a small pair of white wings on top of the faceplate of the Earth Alliance ace. Kira, was now dressed in a light blue and white flight suit and Miguel still stuck to his original light green flight suit.

Elzam approached Miguel and said. "So, did you make any modifications on your GINN?"

Miguel grinned and nodded. "Yep… Murdoch and I just found some more spare parts to attach to my GINN. And he also installed a spare battery pack for the shoulder mounted cannons. I think you can take a look there." He gestured towards his GINN and smirked.

Elzam took a good look and said. "Nice…. Leg mounted, missile pods, each having six mini-missiles. How interesting… well, I think I'll let you in on our plan." He then told Miguel in general what his plan was, and the blond pilot grinned. "Sounds good… I'm in."

Mu approached Kira and said. "Remember kid, just stick to the plan. Focus only on defending yourself and this ship only, ya got that?"

"I'm not sure… but I'll try..." Kira said nervously, as he saw Mu floating over to his Moebius Zero.

Elzam saw Kira's nervousness and floated over to him. "You ready, Kira?"

Kira looked at the older pilot and said. "Well, to be honest… not really."

"I appreciate your honesty, Kira… but let me tell you this. As Mu said… stick to the plan, and defend this ship and yourself. Leave the rest to us." He then lowered his voice. "This is your chance, or should I say, our chance to prove to Flay that not all Coordinators are bad."

"Thanks… I guess you're right…" Kira said, smiling slightly as his spirits were slightly lifted, and he floated away towards the Strike.

"Glad I could help…" Elzam gave the youth a thumb's up before he floated to where Mu was. "So Mu… you ready to return to the hunt?"

"Heh, you can say that I am as ready as ever. Who would have thought that the Hawk of Endymion, the Gold Eagle of Jachin Due, and the Magic Bullet of Dusk, would be fighting on the same side?"

"Well, that's fate for you sometimes, Mu. Though in earnest, I wouldn't have traded this moment for anything. You two are the best hunting partners anyone could ask for. Now that the talk's done… let's get the job done!" With that the three ace pilots went for their respective machines.

Mu's Moebius Zero was the first to launch, concealed under the cover of the Lohengrin positron cannons that the _Archangel _fired, which the _Vesalius _dodged. Miguel's GINN Cannon was next, serving as the vanguard of the operation.

Now, it was time for the two main roles for the plan to launch. The Strike was lined up on the port catapult, while the Aquila was on port. Both pilots, watching the lights go green, said their own call phrases.

"KIra Yamato… Strike, ikimasu!"

"Elzam Zonbolt, Aquila, ikuzo!"

As both machines shot out into open space, Elzam turned on the radio frequency and let out his trademark piercing wail, which was exactly Dearka was waiting for.

He then said to his comrades. "Yzak, Nicol… I'm going out there to go after Elzam. Maybe I'll be able to talk some sense into him."

"I hope you succeed, Dearka…" Nicol said sympathetically in his GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam.

"I know his your close cousin, Dearka… but if he steps out of line, and you don't do anything about it, buddy… then I'm stepping in." Yzak declared from his GAT-X1102 Duel Gundam.

On board the Aegis, Athrun looked on his display screen in dismay as he saw a familiar mobile suit appear. It was the GAT-X105 Strike. "Kira…" He said softly to himself.

Kira's face paled as he recognized the maroon mobile suit that was present as well. The GAT-X303 Aegis, that was moving towards him. "That mobile suit… Athrun!"

"Alright guys, it's time to show me what you've got!" Elzam announced. "I wish I didn't have to do this, but I have no choice, so bring it on!"

"Elzam? Elzam Zonbolt, so it is you!" A surprised voice, which sounded so eerily familiar, came through the radio, one that he would have never thought he would hear again. On his view screen, a beige, light red and brown mobile suit halted in front of him.

"Dearka… Dearka Elsman! Can you explain to me, what on earth are you doing in that thing, Cousin!?" Elzam growled slightly over the radio.

"One thing I am sure, Cuz… talking some sense into that thick skull of yours!" Dearka retorted.

"Uh-huh, riggght…" Elzam deadpanned. "So, what makes you sure I need some sense to be hammered into me, huh?" He took note that the G-Unit that his cousin was piloting was the X103 Buster.

"Let's see now… the fact that you 'disappeared' four months ago, only to appear now, piloting an Earth Alliance machine, and to add insult to injury, you had to kill Olor! They were your… our comrades, Elzam! How could you betray us like this!?" Dearka said, a wave of emotion creeping into his voice.

"I have my own reasons, cuz…. But let me ask you something… have they completed GENESIS?" He mentioned the last part very softly, so that only Dearka could hear it.

"Huh? Genesis? What the hell are you talking about?" Dearka said, becoming more confused, at the question that his cousin had asked him.

Elzam sighed in relief. "So it is not yet completed… good. Listen to me, cuz… when you return to the PLANTs, I suggest you ask your father about it. It will change the way you think, and what you should be REALLY be fighting for."

Meanwhile, while the Aquila and the Buster were having their little 'chat', the Aegis and the Strike had finally come face-to-face, once again. Athrun beat Kira to the punch, hailing the other machine.

"Kira… it's you isn't it!?" He demanded. "Why did you join up with the Earth Forces!? Why are you siding with the Naturals!? TELL ME,KIRA!!"

Kira flinched; almost breaking down under Athrun's verbal assault, but then he remembered what Elzam had told him before. _Not everyone fights for a nation or a faction… believe me, you can be fighting to protect the lives of your family, your friends and loved ones, and that is the purest of reasons to be fighting for._

He steeled himself and retorted. "I'm not fighting for the Earth Forces, nor am I with them! I am only fighting to protect my friends that are on board this ship!"

"What?" Athrun said in disbelief.

Hearing the pause, Kira took the chance to retaliate. "Besides, wasn't it ZAFT who started all this!? You attacked Heliopolis!!"

"It's because those damned NATURALS that made it a target. They built these weapons there and violated their own neutrality!" Athrun replied harshly.

Meanwhile, the stand-off between the Aquila and the Blitz continued.

"Elzam… please tell me that there is something you know, something more to this. I just can't accept that you would willingly betray us like this!" Dearka said, his voice a little upset.

Elzam sighed and said. "I wish, I really wish that I could tell you, cuz… but I can't. There's something going on in ZAFT, cuz…. Something dark and sinister that I wish I had never stumbled upon. All I can say is this…. I will not be part of an organization that plans to wreak genocide on others!"

Kira didn't relent as he retorted. "I don't care who violated the neutrality! Heliopolis is neutral and so am I! Besides…" He paused for a moment before continuing. "Besides, you told me that you hated war, Athrun! So why did you join ZAFT in the first place!?"

"I'll tell you why, Kira… we are all fighting for our lives! And we didn't start this, Earth did!" Athrun retorted.

A barrage of green beams streaked past, and Kira barely evaded them.

"You aren't fighting, Athrun! Why!?" Yzak demanded as he blasted away at the Strike.

"The Duel…. Oh no!" Kira exclaimed, and the battle was truly joined.

_Vesalius, _Bridge

"Report sir… the enemy forces consist of three mobile suits, two G-Weapons… and some sort of modified GINN." A crewman reported.

"No mobile armor… it seems that the Hawk of Endymion's Zero is not ready to be sortied just yet." Rau Le Creuset commented, smirking evilly. "I suppose that destroying his wired gunbarrels and linear cannon would cause some maintenance problems for them."

"It is safe to make that assumption, Commander…" Fredrik Ades, _Vesalius's _captain agreed. "But it's a moot point, since we aren't able to hit that legged ship yet, not to mention there's that modified GINN out there."

"It's hardly unexpected, Captain… both Dearka and Athrun have their own personal problems to deal with, and if I am not mistaken, another one of our comrades that jumped ship is on that modified GINN. It's a shame really… to lose both the Gold Eagle of Jachin Due, and the Magic Bullet of Dusk… but rules are rules. One of them is piloting an Earth Forces machine, and both of them killed two of our pilots as well. That is effective treason, and I am sure you are fully aware of the penalty for that."

Artemis airspace

Dearka cursed to himself as Yzak began attacking the Strike. "I'm soory cuz… but I have to do this…" He maneuvered the Buster back, and the missile pods on the Buster's shoulders opened, and missiles flew at the Aquila… only to miss as Elzam transformed the mobile suit to its 'Bird' mode and effectively dodged the missile barrage, and returned fire, using the wing mounted Igelstellungs.

"I have to admit, you're good Dearka… and a credit to that red shirt you're wearing!" Elzam smirked. "But you of all people should know that it will take more than that to stop me!"

"OH Yeah!? Then take this one for size!" Dearka said as he fired with his beam cannon, but Elzam dodged the emerald darts easily, only to return fire with the Aquila's eye beams.

_Mu should have reached the Vesalius by now, and once he has finished his business there, I hope they would leave us alone for a while after this. _Elzam thought.

Artemis airspace, near _Vesalius_

"Payback time, Rau… let's see how you enjoy being on the receiving end of this!" Mu hissed and targeted the _Nazca-_class cruiser with his weapons.

On board the _Vesalius, _Rau Le Creuset stiffened as he felt his rival's presence, and realized what was going on. He then barked out. "Maximum thrusters! Activate CIWS! Lower bow, pitch angle sixty!"

_Too late, you masked bastard! Have at thee! _Mu La Flaga thought, smirking sadistically as he revved up his engines to full throttle, deploying his wired gunbarrels, and fired them along with repeated blasts from his linear cannon, slagging the _Vesalius's _underbelly until it was a charred mess.

_You will die for this little stunt of yours, Mu! I swear on it! _Rau snarled silently, at the thought of being shown up by his rival.

Mu's Moebius Zero waggled triumphantly, as if mocking Le Creuset, earning further ire from Rau, who thought that the mobile armor was mocking the ZAFT ship as it pulled away.

The _Archangel _then followed up the assault with its Lohengrins, and though the _Vesalius _had managed to dodge one blast by moving hard to starboard, but the other blast managed to graze is, which is definitely NOT a good thing to happen to one's vessel. Suffice to say, there were a lot of unhappy people on the _Vesalius, _namely one masked ZAFT commander.

_Vesalius, _Bridge

Rau Le Creuset, was well known to both sides as ZAFT's best space commander for one reason. The fact that he could retain his calm demeanor in all situations, including the tensest of situations and battlegrounds was nothing short of legendary. However, this was one instance where he went completely out of character. So infuriated at being shown up by his rival, and tactically outmaneuvered by his former subordinate only added insult to injury, as he began cussing a blue streak, using every language he ever learnt, so much so, that it would have impressed any sailor, and every female member of the bridge crew blushed heavily.

"Report! Damage to number three sodium wall; reactor output down; engine thrust down fifty percent, Captain!" A crew member reported from his console.

Fredrik Ades looked at his commander nervously, asking tentatively. "Your Orders, Captain?" He secretly hoped that he wouldn't have to bear the brunt of his superior's wrath.

"Send out orders to retreat…" Rau snarled. "As much as I hate it, we have lost this round, Captain. Order our mobile suits to return at once!"

"Yes sir…" Ades said, relieved that he was off the hook this time.

Artemis airspace

Elzam grinned as he saw a flash in the distance. "All right, Mu did it!" He then said to Dearka over the radio. "Looks like this round is ours, Dearka. I would say that you should be receiving a recall message right about….. Now."

True enough, a message flashed on Dearka's viewscreen. VESALIUS ATTACKED. RETURN TO SHIP IMMEDIATELY.

"I think you are right, Elzam… I hope we won't meet each other again for a very long time, cuz. I'd hate to have to kill you." Dearka said earnestly, relieved that he didn't have to really kill his cousin.

Yzak, on the other hand, was very pissed. "The _Vesalius _was hit? They are ordering US to RETREAT!!" His anger rising as he read and re-read the damning sentence. "Hell NO! We can still win this!" He roared as was about to intensify his attacks against the Strike, when emerald beams lanced past him, catching his attention.

"Leave the kid alone, Yzak! Your opponent is me!" Miguel said in his GINN Cannon as he intercepted the Duel.

"Miguel? You bloody traitor! I'll kill you!" Yzak said as he fired recklessly, shooting emerald green beams that Miguel easily dodged, and he retaliated, by releasing two missiles from the left leg missile pod towards Yzak, who dodged one, and destroyed the other using the Duel's Igelstellungs.

"Stop your attacks, Yzak! We have been given the order to retreat!" Athrun said over the radio, secretly feeling dismay to the knowledge that even Miguel had betrayed them.

"I suggest you shut the hell up, coward!" Yzak sneered as he dodged another barrage of machine gun fire from Miguel's GINN.

_This is bad… _Kira thought to himself. _I hope that this doesn't get any worse. _If he had known any better, Kira would do well not to think those words, because the Strike's beam rifle suddenly spluttered and the phase-shift armor went down.

"Now I've got you! Out of the way, Miguel!" Yzak sneered sadistically as he tried to get past the GINN blocking him to get to his target. But Athrun was faster, transforming the Aegis to its mobile armour mode, and beat the duel to the prize.

Elzam scowled as he heard the familiar 'cluink' sound and what he saw confirmed his worst fears. The Aegis, now shaped like a giant claw, had the powered down Strike in its grasp. "Oh helll… this is just bloody great!"

_Archangel, _Bridge

"Bad news ma'am! The Strike has been captured! Phase-Shift Down!" Jackie Tomomura reported.

Murrue's face paled slightly. "What do we do now?" She said softly, looking around for advice.

"Wait, Ma'am!" Tomomura looked at the console. "Incoming message from Commander Zonbolt! His words are 'Prep the Launcher Striker pack and launch it through catapult.'"

Natarle then had a thoughtful look. "He means to get a spare battery pack to the Strike.. along with some heavier firepower. That could work! Comply with his orders immediately!" Natarle said.

"Roger that, ma'am!" Tomomura said as he relayed Elzam's orders to the hangar bay.

Artemis airspace

By now, the Buster and Blitz had joined up with the Duel, Aegis and Strike.

"What the hell are you doing, Athrun!" Yzak demanded as he continued to try and shake off Miguel's GINN.

"I don't usually comment, but we were specifically told to destroy it! You are blatantly disobeying orders!" Dearka added, though he still seems distracted somehow.

"If we can capture it and bring it over to our side, we will be much better off!" Athrun retorted. "Besides, I think that the Commander would approve of my decision."

"Just what are you planning to do with me, Athrun!?" Kira asked.

"Taking you back to the _Gamow, _and talk some sense into you, for one thing!" He snapped slightly at Kira. "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep quiet until we reach there."

"As if I could do that!" Kira replied hotly. "I'm not, never going on any ZAFT ship!"

"You will do as you are told Kira… unless you want me to shoot you down…" Athrun said rather shakily.

_Athrun… _Kira thought sadly. _How did it finally come to this??_

"I don't want to fight or kill you, Kira… if I can help it. I already lost my mom in the Bloody Valentine… I don't…." Athrun didn't get a chance to finish as a volley of beams, and projectiles rained down like hail on the five G-Weapons, as the Aquila and the Moebius Zero, joined by Miguel's GINN Cannon entered the fray.

"You alright Kira?" Elzam asked.

"Get out of here, kid!" Mu said, blasting at the Blitz and Buster, while Miguel's GINN was keeping the Duel busy. "The _Archangel_'s going to launch the Launcher Striker pack soon. I suggest you don't miss it!"

"Thanks Lieutenant La Flaga!" KIra said as he jettisoned the Aile pack and moved on the Strike's back thrusters only towards the _Archangel._

"Oh no, you don't! You're not going to get away from me!" Yzak roared as he made a feint, and took the split second that Miguel dodged, and blasted off towards the Strike.He aimed his beam rifle towards the Strike, ready to launch a grenade round.

"Hey Yzak! I told you, you're not getting past me to reach the kid!" Miguel said as he used the maneuverability of his GINN to cut Yzak off, firing his beam cannons and leg missile pods, throwing off Yzak's aim so that the grenade flew harmlessly past Kira.

"NO!" Yzak was enraged that he missed his target, due to Miguel's interference, but soon his blood grew cold as he saw the Strike linking up with the Launcher pack, and he felt something akin to fear, though he would not admit it as he saw that the barrel of the Agni hyper-impulse cannon was pointed in his direction. Only his quick reflexes prevented the Duel and himself from melted into slag, as beams of energy shot in all directions from the Strike's position.

"Heh, I suggest you get away from here, Yzak." Elzam commented. "Kira maybe a relative greenhorn in this game, but I can assure you, he has a very high learning curve. He won't miss the next time, which I can absolutely guarantee."

"I'll remember this, you traitors! Resst assured I will!" Yzak roared as he steered the Duel away from the battlefield, followed by the Aegis and the Blitz. The Buster lingered on for a moment; a silent moment as it and the Aquila stared at each other, before it too, took off.

The pilots that remained were exhausted, but still alive and well. But for three of their number, it was crystal clear in their minds that the next time they meet, they might have to strike down people who they regarded as best friends, comrades, or brothers. At that solemn note, the Strike, Aquila, Zero and GINN returned to the belly of the _Archangel, _and the voyage to Artemis resumed.

Author's note: WHEW! As requested, I made my chapters longer… hope all of you like it! The first round of the Battle of Artemis is officially over. Next round, Elzam wastes Garcia, Flay's anti-Coordinator sentiments get eroded further… and Elzam gets to encounter some old friends. Till then cheerios!

Please read and review


	10. Clearing up Misunderstandings

I don't own anything, except Elzam Zonbolt and the Gold Eagles

I don't own anything, except Elzam Zonbolt and the Gold Eagles

Flight of the Eagle

'Clearing up Misunderstandings'

By steinerdavion2183

Elzam's expression on his face when he came down from the zip line after exiting the cockpit of the Aquila was far from cheerful. Truth to be told, it was akin to something like an overcast sky, or worse, the prelude of a storm.

_Of all the teams that Dearka could have ended up in, it had to be that bastard Rau's team. Sure, Miguel has warned me about that before, and just my luck that they are the ones that stole the G-Weapons as well. How I hate life's ironies sometimes._

He was brought out from his thoughts by a nudge on his ribs. He turned to the side and saw it was Miguel. "Yeah, buddy?"

"If you are going back to quarters, or the bridge for that matter… I think you should deal with something first." Miguel said, cocking his thumb to the side.

Elzam followed his line of sight, and saw that a group of people, including some engineering crew were hovering around the Strike. Feeling rather curious, he made his way to the crowd. Finding Chief Murdoch, he asked. "What's going on here, Chief?"

"Glad you're here, kid. The kid in the Strike won't come out, and he isn't answering any of our calls either. Lieutenant La Flaga's up there trying to coax him out, but so far he isn't having any luck either." The ship's chief engineer and mechanic replied.

Elzam concluded one thing from what the Chief had been telling him. "Oh hell…" He quickly tossed his helmet to one of the engineering crew, making sure that he caught it, before running towards the Strike.

He found Mu, half of his body in the cockpit of the Strike, talking in calming tones to the young Coordinator that was within.

"Let me guess, combat shock?" Elzam asked Mu, noticing that Kira's hands were practically holding the controls of the Strike in a death grip, knuckles already white, and he was sweating bullets. Not to mention that his face had a light greenish tone to it.

Mu just nodded and said. "Indeed… and it seems he has a pretty bad case of it too. I'm not surprised though. All of us get it, even you I suppose during our first sortie."

Elzam nodded. "Yeah… I remember being scared out of my wits, and shivering uncontrollably for a few hours straight after my first battle."

The Hawk of Endymion just grinned. "So, the famed Gold Eagle of Jachin Due isn't so invincible at all huh? Glad to hear that… anyway, I wasn't any better than you during my first sortie…. I was also pretty much trembling after making my first few kills."

Elzam and said. "I'm still human Mu, I don't recall naming myself the God of Battles… hell, if I was… I would have predicted that bastard Rau's plan to sacrifice me and my team back at Endymion. But we can swap old war stories sometimes. Right now, we have someone to take care of."

He turned to Kira and said. "Hey KIra… you alright little buddy?"

"I… I think so… oh my god, I'm going to puke…" He said weakly, as Elzam took off his young friend's helmet and placed it in front of him, and emptied his stomach, which lasted some time before he caught his breath. "Is this… is this always this bad?"

Elzam waited, and then said. "Well, the first few ones you experience are always bad… though yours is few of the worst ones I have ever seen. Come on, we'll stop by the bathroom for a moment to get your helmet and you calmed down for a moment, before bringing you to the cafeteria where you can rest for a while."

He then turned to Mu and said. "Give me a hand here will you Mu?"

The blond pilot nodded, and moved to the right side of Kira, while Elzam took the left, and waited until Kira released his death grip on the Strike's controls, before easing him out of the Strike's cockpit and then gently supported him on either side as they exited the hangar bay, stopping by to clean Kira's helmet for a while in the restroom before making their way to the cafeteria.

_Archangel, _Cafeteria

After having enough rest, Flay finally decided that she was well enough to eat, and she exited her room, and went to the Cafeteria, and was a bit disappointed that Mir wasn't there. Nevertheless, she looked for a tray of food and sat down on one of the empty benches, and was about to in, when she noticed three people coming in.

One was an Earth Alliance officer, with blond hair, whom she recognized as Mu La Flaga, one of the most famous people in the military. Even her father told her that much, singing the man's praises sometimes. Elzam and Kira she knew, and she sent a silent prayer of thanks for being given to at least say sorry to them.

Elzam noticed Flay in the cafeteria and groaned to himself. He did not want to deal with Miss Blue Cosmos wannabe right now, but his mind too was in conflict over what Mir had told him earlier. So he just sighed deeply and then said. "Mu… why don't we bring Kira over to Miss Allster and let her take good care of him for the moment?"

Mu nodded and they approached Flay, who flinched when Elzam looked at her with cold eyes.

But she then noticed KIra's sweating face, and his pale expression and she paled herself. "What happened to him? How did Kira become like this?"

"It's just combat shock… everyone who has been on the battlefield the first time gets it…" Elzam said flatly, his eyes still fixed on Flay. "And since when does Miss Blue Cosmos wannabe have concern over some 'Space Monster', huh? I thought you have cold space lubricants for blood when we Coordinators are concerned."

Flay flinched at the flat, emotionless tone, and the cold gaze that Elzam had trained on her, but managed to squeak out. "That… that's what I want to talk to you about, Elzam. Could… could you give me the chance to explain?"

Elzam looked at her thoughtfully for a moment and then said. "Sure… but the second I hear anything that resembles something that comes out of a Blue Cosmos doctrine, I'm leaving."

He turned to Mu and said. "Hey Mu… go on to the bridge first, will you? I'll join you later."

Mu nodded and said. "Sure… be sure you don't take long though. We're arriving soon at the Umbrella…. And I think it would be good for you and Kira to take a short break for now… but I think you should return when you are done. I think we should discuss what we are going to do when we reach Artemis."

"Will do, Mu…" Elzam said as he gave the blond pilot thumbs up, and watched as the Hawk of Endymion left the cafeteria, before he turned to Flay. "Alright Flay… now that you have my attention, talk away. But remember what I said earlier… the instant I hear anything from you that resemble anything those racist filth from Blue Cosmos has to say, I'm leaving you got that?"

At the girl's frantic nod, he relaxed slightly before saying. "GO ahead…. "

"Well…" Flay began rather nervously. "I guess you don't need me to tell you who my father is, right?"

"I don't think I need to know… Vice Foreign Minister George Allster… your father's anti-Coordinator sentiments is no secret, not if those speeches he gave are any indication." Elzam said blandly.

Flay nodded and said. "You are right about that… well, all my life, since my childhood, Daddy was the only one I had in my life. He called me his little princess and he treated me as such when I was growing up. I guess that's why I think I grew up to be quite a snob."

Elzam snorted. "Ain't that true…. Having a father in a high position in the Earth Forces could do something like that… bet you get a bit of his superiority complex that way too, huh?"

Flay flinched a little at the sarcastic tone that Elzam was using, but continued. "Yes… you are right. Anyway… Daddy has always told me since little, that Coordinators are unnatural creations of nature, perverted deviations of the human norm, space monsters and that sort of filth."

Elzam's eyes turned cold and hard, but he steeled himself, despite his feelings to just get up and leave. Add that to the fact that Kira was here as well, and he saw that the amethyst eyed youth looked slightly disappointed, though he had to admit, if Kira wasn't here, he would have left earlier. "Go on…" He said flatly.

Flay shivered under the coldness of those eyes, but she continued. "Well for a while, I thought they were true… since I had been exposed to Daddy's words all my life… and it certainly sounded true when ZAFT began attacking, and when Heliopolis was destroyed. But… I just feel so confused right now. I don't know what to believe…"

Elzam just raised an eyebrow and said. "Wow… that's something new. Never thought that I would hear you say that…" He silently felt grateful and said. _Looks like the rot that George Allster has spread hasn't fully taken root yet… there may be hope still to cure her of the infection of her father's foolish notions._

Flay nodded and said. "Well yes… I was ready to believe the worst of you, ever since I found out that you were from ZAFT… and instinctively yelled at you back then at the hangar… and for that, I apologize… to the both of you, for my earlier words. I didn't know any better…"

Kira looked at Flay and nodded. "It's alright..." He wheezed slightly, his breath slowly returned to normal as he slowly recovered from the combat shock that he had experienced earlier.

Elzam looked at Flay thoughtfully for a moment and said. "As much as I wanted to say no, I do understand that you had only your father as your only relative, and the fact that he is an anti-Coordinator supporter would influence you and the way you think. SO apology accepted, for now… and please, do go on."

Flay nodded and said. "Well… to tell you the truth… the world I knew, at least about Coordinators was shaken when you ranted at me earlier… and the fact that you protected me earlier during the Heliopolis attack…. I don't really know what to believe in anymore. All the things that have been told to me since young now seem so… odd, in light of the recent events."

Elzam just smirked slightly and said. "Heh, I bet it was a real kick in the pants into reality eh, Miss Allster?"

Flay just nodded, smiling slightly at the reference. "Well… I suppose so. Umm, Elzam… could I ask you something?"

Elzam thought for a while and then nodded. "If it is within my knowledge… sure, I think I can."

"Well…" Flay hesitated for a moment and said. "What is it like? I mean life in the PLANTs?"

Elzam thought for a moment and shrugged. "Well, it's practically the same thing that you have on earth, though the different cities in PLANT are responsible for different sectors of production. In comparison, the PLANTs are something like the resource satellites like Heliopolis, for example. Pretty much of what you see on Earth, you can see on the PLANTs."

"Cities? You mean you have cities on the PLANTs? Ummm… could you tell me more about them, Elzam?" Flay asked curiously, and even Kira was intrigued. Although he had been friends with Athrun for a while, and did get invited to the PLANTs when Athrun was about to leave the school at Copernicus, he never really knew much about the PLANTs, so he listened intently, waiting for Elzam to speak.

Elzam just chuckled slightly. "Well… the 'cities' that I speak of are not really cities, but the PLANTs itself are divided into twelve different sectors, each named after the months of the Roman calendar. Each sector or 'cities' as we call it, usually has around ten individual PLANT settlements." He paused for a moment and said. "You both get whatever I have been talking about so far?"

At both the youth's nods, he continued. "Well, let me give you a brief overview of what each sector is responsible for. Let's start with Januarius City. Their main contributions to the PLANTs are its basic and applied micro engineering sector. Februarius City is somewhat famous for the doctors that graduate there, and towards the sciences sector. Its main contributions to the PLANTs are, basic and clinical medicine, biochemistry, molecular biology, and applied somatology. Martius City… well, I suppose it's responsible for the _Laurasia _and _Naz_ca-class ships that the ZAFT military uses, since its main contribution is towards aerospace engineering and shipbuilding."

He paused for a moment and continued. "Aprilius City is well, the center of the PLANT government, since the PLANT Supreme Council resides in Aprilius One. You could say that Aprilius City is the PLANT's astronomical hub, since the fields of astronomy, astrophysics, cosmology, space planetary science, and the fact that the fossil of Evidence 01 or to some factions calls it the 'Winged Whale' is also in Aprilius One. The study of space life sciences is geared to solve the mystery of Evidence 01."

He paused yet again and said. "Maius City is another military industrial hub, since most of the existing ZAFT mobile suits are designed and built on the Maius colonies. Unsurprisingly, the Maius sector focuses on applied mechanical engineering, basic and applied metallurgy, applied materials engineering, and robotics engineering."

Kira then said, interrupting Elzam for a moment. "Umm, Elzam... don't you think that Morgenroete resembles Maius City somehow?"

Elzam nodded and said. "Well Kira… if you want to look at it from certain aspects, yes, Morgenroete does resemble what Maius City is doing right now, only thing is, at least that's what I think, Morgenroete is not actively building its own Mobile Suit force for Orb."

He then continued. "Juinus City… well, if you want to take the recently destroyed Junius Seven..." He said the last part in anger, the cold rage flashing briefly in his eyes that made both Kira, and especially Flay shiver. "… Is mostly an agricultural sector, with the main focus on basic and applied agricultural sciences. Hydroponics and all that are practiced there, as does the field of social engineering."

"Quintilis and Sextilis City is the PLANTs central scientific and analytical hub, since they deal with quite a lot of stuff like basic and applied chemistry, basic, theoretical, particle and higher dimensional physics and mathematics. September City is most famous for its electronics, information and artificial intelligence engineering, and information sciences. October City deals with the social sciences, and November City deals with multipurpose practical industrial engineering."

Flay just said thoughtfully. "Wow…. I didn't know that the PLANTs were so diverse."

"Heh, it just gets better. Finally, last but not least, December City is where most of ZAFT's elementary schools are located. I would say that most of the children in the PLANTs are schooled there."

"I see…" Flay said quietly. She then said. "Thank you for your information, Elzam, though I still don't understand why you sounded so cold and hard when you said Daddy's name? DO you really hate him that much, and why?" She sounded more and more curious at this point.

Elzam sighed and looked at Flay thoughtfully. "Are you sure you want to know Flay? I personally feel that this matter wouldn't make me your favorite person, since the facts I will give you is a no holds barred version, and believe me, I won't pull any punches over it at all. If you wish to cease your enquiry, I will not blame you… he is the person you looked up to and taken care of you all your life, and the one who brought you up after all."

Flay suddenly had a feeling of dread inside her gut, and though she told herself that what Elzam had said made a lot of sense, and knew that she wouldn't like it., especially that he was going to speak the truth about her father.

"Well then, since you mind's made up… I suppose I would have to regale you with your father's 'exploits'." He said the last part in a biting tone, which made Flay flinch. Oh yes, it seems that Elzam did really dislike her father, if his attitude was like that.

"First things first, Flay… the reason I don't like your dad is nothing personal. But you do remember the attempted blockade on the PLANTs by the Earth Alliance back in C.E. 69, don't you? Guess who was one of the people responsible for that? That's right… your father, Vice Foreign Minister George Allster himself."

Flay became confused at statement. "Wait a minute… surely you are mistaken? I heard from Daddy… and the news that the PLANTs had provoked that response from the Alliance."

Elzam snorted at that. "Typical political response from those in the Earth Alliance government. Let me tell you the truth… those restrictions and quotas that the sponsor nations from the Alliance were too high and too incredulous to be tolerated. We tried to negotiate for the quotas and restrictions to be lightened; hell… we even tried to impose economic sanctions on them. But nothing worked… and then the Earth Alliance government, your father included… tried to impose that blockade on us." He paused for a while and smirk. "A fat lot of good that did… my team and I smashed that blockade with minimal effort and maximum efficiency."

His expression then turned hard and said. "The worst thing is… those idiots in the Earth government had the gall to frame us for the bombing at Copernicus, when the fact is we weren't even close to where it is."

Flay frowned just a little, some of her old prejudices surfacing. "What are you talking about? Daddy told me that the PLANTs and ZAFT were responsible for that attack."

Elzam just rolled his eyes. "Like I said… that is what I expected for George Allster to say… it is a known fact that those radicals from Blue Cosmos, who likes to spout their crap of 'for the preservation of our blue and pure world', were responsible for this. They wanted to start a war, and that gave them the excuse to do it. Add to the fact that I have heard rumors that your father, of all people… is one of the higher ups inside Blue Cosmos… if what I heard is true that is."

Flay's expression paled slightly, and shook her head. "No… Daddy... in Blue Cosmos? That can't be right… I know that his views on Coordinators are quite extreme… but he isn't Blue Cosmos… is he?"

Elzam just shook his head and said. "I can't be too sure of that Flay… like I said earlier, there are pretty nasty rumors out there about your father… some of them are pretty true. I suggest you ask your father about it when you get the chance to meet him… and I will stop if you don't want me to continue."

Flay bit her lower lips nervously but shook her head. "No… I think… I think I can take it… please do go on. And thank you for being honest with me… I... I'll think I'll do that… ask Daddy… I mean."

"You're welcome Flay…." Elzam said softly, his expressions softening for a moment, before becoming serious again. "Now, is there anything else you want to ask me?"

"Welll…." Flay thought for a moment and said. "I remember one time that Daddy came home cursing ZAFT, and when I asked him why, he said in extreme displeasure that ZAFT had done an evil thing when the N-Jammers are developed and causing many deaths on Earth due to an energy crisis."

Elzam just chuckled and said. "Hah! What a hoot that statement is! Listen to this Flay…. Do you think that ZAFT launched Operation Uroboros and created the April Fool Crisis for fun, and for no reason? NO!" His expression turned cold again. "It is because those maniacs from Blue Cosmos actually rigged a Moebius with a damned NUCLEAR missile and fired it against Junius Seven, killing 243,721 people." He then turned away from her and Kira clenching his fist as tears almost appeared in his eyes. "Two of those were my parents… whose only crime was to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Flay gasped, her hands covering her mouth, while Kira looked horrified at this latest revelation.

Elzam turned back to them, after controlling his emotions, though his expression was one of sadness. "So you see why I have no love for Blue Cosmos and their cronies…" He paused for a moment and said. "I am a student of history, Flay… and racism had caused much suffering in the Earth's history. From Adolf Hitler's Nazi Germany… who propagated the Holocaust that killed thousands of Jews… to the slavery of the African-American community in the old United States of America during the 19th Century. Not to mention the racial discrimination in America, and the presence of the Ku Klux Klan… that is what Blue Cosmos is doing…"

He turned to Kira and said. "I think that's the only thing that makes me the same as your friend, Athrun Zala, Kira… his mother, Lenore Zala was also at Junius Seven when the nuke struck. Only difference is… I didn't go mad like Athrun's father did."

"What do you mean, Elzam?" Kira said, his heart secretly went out to the older pilot, who in his opinion was a kindred spirit to his friend.

"Well, it's no secret that Patrick Zala's attitude after the Bloody Valentine has become more and more radical. That's all I can say for the moment…" Elzam said in a tone that brooks no argument.

Meanwhile Flay was having a conflict of her own in her mind. _Daddy once said to me that Coordinators are nothing but filth, deviations of humans due to genetic tampering… but after what happened to Junius Seven, and the fact that he lost his parents there… I wonder… if we are any better than those Coordinators._

She looked down for a moment and walked over to Elzam and said quietly. "E… Elzam… I'm sorry for what happened to your parents…." She then looked up and said. "Part of me doesn't want to accept what I just heard… but when I think about Junius Seven… and your parents… part of me wants to ask myself whether what Daddy had said all along have been a lie."

She paused for a moment before continuing. "I am still confused about all this… but I think… I think that Coordinators are not all that bad, not like what Daddy said."

Elzam and Kira looked at each other for a moment, and smiled, secretly relieved that Flay's anti-Coordinator sentiments were slowly eroding away, which is a pretty good sign.

"I… am glad that you feel that way Flay… and I am sure Miguel and Kira would feel that way too. Just remember this, there are good and bad Coordinators, just like there are good and bad Naturals as well. But what I think is… we all got off the wrong foot due to some technical aspects. So, I think that starting anew would be best in this situation." He then offered his hand to Flay. "Friends?"

Flay hesitated for a moment, but then quickly made a decision. "I agree… I'm at fault too, jumping into conclusions that you are a bad Coordinator… so yes, I want to be friends… with you, Kira… and Mr. Miguel too." She then shook both their hands, and for the first time since her arrival, a soft smile graced her face.

_God, she's beautiful… _Both Kira and Elzam thought unanimously.

Elzam was the first to snap out of his trance, and then said to Flay. "Thank you… I will let Miguel know… oh and Flay, just for your information, we are arriving at Artemis soon. I want you to stick close to Kira for your own protection…there's no telling what Rear Admiral Gerard Garcia will do."

At the girl's nod, he then turned to Kira and said. "I have some advice for you Kira… I want you to go to the hangar and put an encryption lock on the Strike. If what I think of Gerard Garcia is right, he'll probably want to use the Strike, the Aquila and even Miguel's GINN for his own nefarious purposes. Once you're done, come back to the cafeteria and stay by Flay's side… I'm counting on your, little buddy."

Kira felt a light swell of pride after hearing those words. To be counted on by his friend and the ace of ZAFT was rare indeed, and further more, his task was to guard Flay Allster, the girl that he had admired for sometime. "Alright Elzam… you can count on me."

Elzam nodded and said. "Alright then… now I think I had better get going. Both Miguel and I had already made the precautions, and now it's your turn." Before he goes, Elzam turned and then gave Flay a gentle hug, making the girl blush softly before he let her go, and exited the cafeteria.

Flay was silently feeling happy that Elzam seems to be back to normal, and her mind returned to when he held her protectively when ZAFT attacked, and she felt grateful that it wasn't too late for her to have a chance at him.

For Kira though, he felt slightly sad to see that Flay and Elzam seem to have something, maybe feelings for each other, and that he might not have a chance of winning her affections. But on the other hand, he also felt happy for Elzam. After what he had told them, he felt that the older pilot deserved some happiness of his own.

He then made up his mind to protect Flay, not just as a good friend, but for Elzam's sake as well. _I meant what I said, Elzam. I will keep my promise to you and protect Flay… for you, and for myself. She will see more proof that Coordinators can be good as well. I swear it… even if it means losing my life. This I promise you, you can count on me… my friend._

Author's Note: Well, Chapter 10 is done, and as I promised, Flay's anti-Coordinator feelings gets a major beating. I thank you all for your reviews, especially Liubei1986. I will strive to make Elzam as un-Gary Stu like as possible. I will borrow a few bits and pieces of other Gundam AU stories, so I would like to ask the permission of Solid Shark, Dragoon Swordsman, Nukedawg and Storm Wolf to use their fics as my muses.

Up next: The Second Round of the Battle of Artemis. And please, people, I need your help in creating Elzam's arch-enemy, on how he looks like. The only thing I have in mind right now, is that he is the kind of person that kicks people when their down. His callsign for now would be the Grimaldi Vulture. Need suggestions for the character's appearance, name, and the name of the ship that Elzam's rival commands. Thanks…

Please Read and Review


	11. Battle of Artemis, Round 2

I don't own anything, except Elzam Zonbolt and the Gold Eagles

I don't own anything, except Elzam Zonbolt and the Gold Eagles

Flight of the Eagle

'Battle of Artemis Round 2'

By steinerdavion2183

As Elzam returned to the Bridge, he felt an atmosphere of anticipation, and he gazed out of the Bridge forward view port, and he gazed at the Eurasian military satellite known by many as Artemis, which is currently surrounded by the famed light wave barrier, more famously known as the 'Umbrella of Artemis'.

He was about to speak to Mu when he froze for a moment, and he rubbed his eyes a few times, to make sure that he wasn't seeing wrong. Predictably, he reacted, out of surprise. "What the… can you explain to me what you guys are doing on the bridge? And with those uniforms, no less!"

All four of his friends just chuckled sheepishly, but Tolle was the first one to speak. "We've thought about this for some time now, since we got on board, Elzam… you know, all of us were scared at first… but when we thought of you, Kira and your friend Miguel fighting out there to protect us, we couldn't just sit safely on the sidelines and do nothing. We want to help, and so in a unanimous decision… we decided to volunteer."

"Riggght…." Elzam said for a moment before grinning. "I know I'm not qualified to say this, seeing that Murrue is in overall command of this ship…. But thanks you guys! What positions are you guys manning anyway?"

Tolle and the rest just smiled back, and Mir replied. "Well, I'm with Sai in CIC with Petty Officer Pal, Kuzzey's with Petty Officer Chandra in Communications and Tolle's with Petty Officer Neumann in Helm."

Elzam just nodded, while Murrue smiled and said. "Well thank you, Commander…. And thank you to all of you like what the Commander said. Now, Mr. Koenig, how far are we from hailing distance from Artemis?"

Tolle looked at the sensors and said. "About 500 meters and closing man…" He moved the ship slightly forward. "400…300…200… we are now within hailing distance Ma'am."

Murrue nodded and turned her head to Kuzzey's direction. "Mr. Buskirk… please hail Artemis and inform them of our arrival."

"Hailing now, Ma'am." Kuzzey said as he manned the controls.

Mu turned to Elzam and said. "You still feel bad about this?"

"Definitely Mu… definitely… you heard about Garcia as much as I do… I already took some precautions, as well as Miguel, in case he tries anything. There's no doubt that Garcia would love to get his hands on those machines… not to mention me, Miguel and Kira if he finds out who we are." Elzam said grimly.

"Right… and those precautions are?" Natarle asked rather curiously.

"Both me and Miguel had already rigged our machines to self-destruct if anyone else besides us tried to access it." He turned to Natarle, who had a shocked look on her face, and he cut her off before she could protest. "Look Natarle… and to a certain extent, you too Murrue. I understand why my decision would be shocking, considering you people worked on this project for months. But trust me; you don't want it falling into the laps of the Eurasians. It is no secret, like I said earlier, that the Atlantic Federation and the Eurasians only have a treaty, but one of convenience. The upper brasses of both two sides hate each other's guts too much, and I can't allow your secrets to be taken by the Eurasians."

Natarle quickly shut up as she too came to the same conclusion as Elzam, after some thought. Murrue then said. "Thank you for your consideration, Commander… but we still have the Strike to worry about, won't we?"

Elzam just waved it off and said. "I have already spoken to Kira about it… I think he should be locking up the systems of the Strike as we speak, so I don't think we should worry too much about it."

Kuzzey then said. "We are receiving clearance from Artemis, Ma'am. We can enter the Umbrella… and in addition, they are sending aboard an inspector to confirm who we really are."

The bridge crew looked forward as part of the Umbrella melted away and twin guiding lines lit up to guide the _Archangel _into the belly of the Artemis. As the ship began to enter, the senior members of the bridge staff stiffened as they watched as lots of armed men were scattered throughout the hangar.

"Well, looks like we aren't going to receive a warm welcome." Mu said dryly, which was the same thought everyone had after seeing the 'welcoming committee'.

Artemis Base, Harbor

The inspector turned out to be one Lieutenant Commander Biddaulph, who instantly came on board. His sour demeanor, not to mention his accompanying retinue of armed guards was enough to make even the normally happy-go-lucky Mu La Flaga on edge.

"Welcome aboard, Commander…" Murrue said as pleasantly as possible, though her eyes watched Biddaulph with a guarded wariness, which was shared with her acting XO, Natarle Badgiruel.

"Thank you, Lieutenant… that is if you really are who you say you are." Biddaulph said in an unpleasant tone that grated on everyone's terms.

"With all due respect, Commander… why are we surrounded by armed men? Surely we don't need all this security…" Murrue said diplomatically.

"I suggest that you remain silent for the moment, Lieutenant… it is for your own protection." Biddaulph said in a rather bored tone.

"And I suggest that you should start by answering the lady's question, jackass!" Elzam snapped as he strode forward in front of Biddaulph's face, his demeanor was now what is known as his 'drill instructor and commander mode'.

"How dare you speak to me like this?" Biddaulph retorted rather indignantly. "Who on earth are you…?" He never got to finish as he suddenly felt the cold feeling of a blade resting on his neck.

Elzam rolled his eyes and said. "You know, one would have thought that the sight of my blade would be a dead giveaway for most people." He then said in a mocking tone. "But since you people are the proverbial frog in the well, meaning that you guys never get out much, so I am not surprised if you don't recognize me, or my partner here." He said as he cocked his thumb to Miguel, who was just resting against one of the CIC posts near Sai.

That comment drew silent grins from many people on the bridge, which secretly enjoyed how the Eurasians were getting hot on the ears, and even Biddaulph was clenching his jaw in annoyance at being insulted.

Elzam then continued. "Then allow me to introduce me and my companion." He then suddenly struck a dramatic pose, which led many people to grin despite the grim situation. "I am well known to you people as the Gold Eagle of Jachin Due, my name is Elzam Zonbolt… and my companion there is Miguel Aiman, better known as the Magic Bullet of Dusk."

Biddaulph's eyes suddenly widened in recognition, and they suddenly had a greedy flash in them. "Is that so? Now this is a truly interesting development… I believe in light of your presence here, Admiral Garcia would be most interested to speak to the both of you. Would the officers kindly follow me? Oh, and that includes the both of you too, Mr. Aiman and Mr. Zonbolt."

"Ehemmm, no offense to you, Commander…. But I think you should address Elzam befitting his proper rank, that of Commander." Natarle pointed out snappishly, and Elzam sent a silent look of thanks at the raven haired XO.

"Whatever…. But I must insist that you leave your sword behind for security purposes. I am sure you understand." Biddaulph said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Elzam just shrugged. "Sure, whatever." He sheathed his sword and then walked over to Mir and said. "Hey there sis, could you hold on to this for me for a while? Thanks."

"Sure, big bro… and your welcome." Mir said cheerfully as she took the sword from Elzam.

"Oh, and Commander?" Elzam said. "Before we go, I don't think you need to confiscate it from her at all. She's a civilian, and I assure you, she doesn't know the least on how to use it."

"Whatever you say, Commander… now, if you all would just follow me…" Biddaulph said rather impatiently. He then turned and ushered the party out of the _Archangel _and led them to where his superior was.

Artemis, Gerard Garcia's office

"Well, I just received the information I need and it all checks out." Gerard Garcia said as he faced the people that were crowded in his officer, Lieutenant Commander Biddaulph at his side. "It seems that you people are who you say you are…" His snide tone, that spoke of arrogance grated on many people, especially on Miguel and Elzam's who thought that Garcia is a pompous ass now that they had met the man face to face.

"Nevertheless… despite this latest revelation, I am afraid I cannot allow you all to leave the base at this particular time." He said rather smugly.

Murrue tried very hard to control herself from scowling, which she did inside, though a flash of annoyance was seen in her eyes. "Is there any reason for that, sir?"

"According to our sensors, that _Laurasia-_class vessel that has been pursuing you is still hovering within range of the Umbrella itself, and we cannot lower it when there is a confirmed enemy presence in the area. I hope you all will understand."

Mu La Flaga's eyebrow twitched slightly and said. "Fine enough… but with all due respect Admiral… couldn't you just resupply our vessel with all the things that we need? We'll promise to be out of your hair as soon as that's done."

"Patience, Lieutenant… that will be done, most definitely. But on another note… I was rather surprised that the famed Hawk of Endymion is aboard this very vessel! Forgive me if I sound overly curious… but may I ask what your mission was?" Garcia inquired, his expression becoming rather thoughtful.

Mu's jaw clenched in annoyance, and the same annoyed look flashed in his eyes. "I am afraid that I am not in the position, nor do I have the liberty to say, sir." He said curtly.

"Fair enough… I'd normally press you for more information, but mishandling the situation, especially if it involves one of the most decorated Alliance heroes ever would cause problems for me." Garcia said snidely, and then turned to both Elzam and Miguel. "Though I am rather surprised, should I say shocked at both your presences here, Commander Zonbolt, and Mr.Aiman."

Miguel just scoffed and said. "I don't think it's really a surprise, do you Elzam?"

"Hardly a surprise old buddy… Admiral." Elzam deadpanned. "Pray tell, what is so shocking about both our presences here?"

"I am shocked that the Supreme Ace of ZAFT and the equally famous Magic Bullet of Dusk would willingly betray the PLANTs."

"Well, let me clear up some misunderstandings here, Admiral. While it may be true, due to some reasons that I and Miguel will not ever divulge, that we deserted ZAFT, our loyalties to the PLANTs are unquestioned, and nothing will make us betray it." Elzam said in a cool and calculated manner, though deep inside, both he and Miguel had the desire to strangulate and kill the pompous ass in front of them.

"That may be true, Commander… but now since you have joined the Earth Forces… means that you will become a rather… valuable asset to me now." Garcia said smugly.

Elzam snorted and said. "Oh please… why don't you skip the chase and end this charade right now, Garcia? It's painfully obvious that you want the information we have on the defenses of ZAFT, maybe that of Boaz or Jachin, hmm?"

At Garcia's eager look, Elzam snapped. "Not a chance, you fat pompous ass! Not even killing me and Miguel would make us give you that information! No way in Hell!"

Garcia felt silent for a moment, and then sighed. "I see… that is most regrettable. Take them away, men… I can be most persuasive if things relent, Commander. You should have told me what you know when you had the chance."

Natarle was about to protest as they were led away, when Elzam suddenly reacted, kicking back at the guard that was supposed to guard him, and with him, Miguel acted as well, mirroring his partner's motions. Elzam then drew his P345 Compact and killed both guards, and said. "Mark my words Garcia… swords are not the only weapon that I am proficient in." Both of them ran out of the door before anyone could react.

_Gamow, _Bridge

"So, those cowards are still hiding behind the protection of the Umbrella now, are they? Figured that the Earth Alliance is a bunch of cowards." Yzak remarked in a disgusted, snide tone.

"Looks like to me that we have a standoff…" Dearka said thoughtfully. "I'd hate to say this, but with they do have a slight advantage. With Artemis's resources and if they provide the legged ship with supplies, it will be ready to attack us the next time out."

"That might be true, Pilot Elsman… but frankly speaking, I do not think that is going to happen." Captain Zelman, master of the _Gamow _remarked..

"Oh and why is that, Captain Zelman?" Nicol enquired curiously.

"It's actually pretty simple, Pilot Amalfi. The Atlantic Federation, which I assume built that ship, and theEurasian Federation, who owns Artemis are merely allies of necessity. The truth is that they can't stand each other's guts. So, the chances of them getting supplies from the Eurasians are pretty low. But what Pilot Elsman mentioned is correct. As long as we are in the area within visual area, we can't do anything while the Umbrella is up, and it is well known to be impenetrable to most known weapons."

Nicol then had a thoughtful look. "I think I might have an idea to counter that. You remember the mobile suit that I have stolen right?"

The rest of the people on the bridge nodded and then he continued. "Well, the Blitz has an interesting feature dubbed the Mirage Colloid. The colloid particles block out all visual, infrared, and radar scanners, rendering it effectively invisible."

He paused for a moment and said. "So here's the plan. Take the _Gamow _out of visual range, and that should lead them to lower the Umbrella. I'll follow up and go in, destroy the generators and then you both can come in."

Dearka whistled and said. "Whoa there Nick, looks like you got a winning plan there. It seems your talents go further than the piano." _It's a pretty sneaky plan alright. Judging by the situation, a stealthy approach here would fair better than a frontal assault. Elzam would probably approve of this plan if he were here._

Yzak thought about what Nicol just said for a moment and said. "Alright Nicol… we'll go along with your plan. Just let us know with a signal once you are done."

_Archangel, _Air Vents

Following Elzam and Miguel's violent escape from Garcia's office, security was increased, armed guards were posted in almost every essential corridor and access points. The three senior officers, Mu, Murrue and Natarle were confined in something akin to guest quarters.

Both Elzam and Miguel sneaked around, deftly avoiding patrols of armed guards and used the air vents to the maximum, trying to make way to the hangars. When they arrived, they peered down the air grate and Elzam cursed, seeing that both the Aquila and the Strike were missing. Miguel's GINN was still there though. Apparently, the Eurasians did not feel it was worth of value.

Miguel didn't really know what to feel right now, whether to feel insulted that they thought his GINN wasn't worth it, or relieved that it was left alone.

"What'll we do now, buddy?" Miguel whispered to Elzam.

"To be honest, I don't know… you got any plans, Miguel?" Elzam asked his blond comrade.

"Just one, and it involves blowing Garcia up. I'll try and get past those guards in the hangar, since it's not so well guarded. You however, need to find a way to where your friends are, and then find a way to your MS. Then we can start kicking butt and get the hell out of here, before our former comrades find a way to mess everything up."

Elzam grinned and then sighed theatrically. "Now I really regret not bringing you into my team back then. Guess I'll have to keep that in mind, if I decide to do so in the future huh, buddy?"

"You got that right pal… and if you don't keep to your promise, I'll have to come after you and redress my grievance." Miguel replied jokingly. "But enough talk… let's get to work and reminisce later."

"You got it buddy… stay safe." Elzam replied as he split up with Miguel, retracing his steps through the air vent to find out where his machine was… and hopefully Garcia.

_Archangel, _Cafeteria

Most of the junior officers, including Kira and the Heliopolis students suddenly tensed up when Garcia stepped into the cafeteria imperiously, under the escort of four armed guards, like he practically owned the place. Elzam who had managed to crawl near the site fell still observing the scene, though he had a sinking feeling in his gut, that something bad is going to happen.

"I'm looking for the pilot of the X105 Strike. Which one of you is it?" He said in an obnoxious, pompous tone that grated on everyone's nerves. Kira was about to standup, when Chief Murdoch put a hand on his shoulder, motioning for him to sit down.

"Commander Zonbolt was the one flying the thing; shouldn't you be looking for him, SIR?" He said unpleasantly.

"Good try, Petty Officer… but we already know that he was piloting the X308 Aqula. He and Pilot Aiman are now on the run somewhere in this base, after killing some of my men. Not to mention that they rigged both their machines to explode, if we try to activate them. Like I said, I am looking for the pilot of the Strike. _Where is he?_" The armed guards that were with him pointed their guns at the people at his gesture, making the atmosphere tenser than it already is.

Garcia then saw Flay and grinned. "Well, since the Captain of this ship is a woman..." He suddenly grabbed her and said. "Who is to say that the pilot is not the same?"

Elzam's eyes flashed cold fire, burning with vengeance at Garcia as he watched silently as Flay shrieked. "Let go of me!"

Kira, however made him proud when he stood up and said. "Let go of her! I'm the pilot of the Strike!"

Garcia snorted. "You!? Don't joke with me, boy!" He was about to hit Kira when the youth blocked his blow with his hand. "I AM the pilot of the Strike, SIR." Kira said, looking the Eurasian admiral in the eye, putting on his best poker face, his voice full of determination.

Garcia fell silent for a moment before saying. "You have courage boy, I am impressed. Very well… you will then come along with me to the hangar and remove the encryption lock you set on the Strike's OS. Guards, escort the lady to come along with us… just in case he needs to be… motivated." Two guards flanked Kira and the other two dragged Flay forcefully out of the cafeteria.

It was some time after they left that Elzam managed to drop down the corridor and entered the cafeteria, his demeanor grim. "Chief… I take it that the situation here is pretty bad?"

"Got that right kid..." Murdoch said angrily. "That slime bag of an admiral was looking for the pilot of the Strike, and he wasn't going to hesitate to let his guards pump us full of lead, until the kid intervened."

"Where… is Flay?" Elzam said, his voice a deadly calm, his eyes turning into frozen orbs of anger, and the people there flinched as they somehow felt the temperature drop. There wasn't a hint of mercy in those cold yellow orbs.

"They took the girl with them as _motivation_, just in case the kid tries to pull off something funny." Murdoch replied, his voice practically dripping with venom.

"I see…" Elzam said coldly, and fell silent for a moment before saying. "Chief, I'm going to depend on you to take charge of this place. I'll go and find Kira and Flay… as well as to get my machine back."

"You can count on me, sir!" Murdoch said, thumping his chest with his fist. "Just promise me that you will give them hell!"

"Don't worry Chief…" Elzam said frostily. "I intend to… and add some interest with it. No one manhandles some one I care about and gets away with it. Garcia's not going to walk out of this alive… I will personally make sure of that." He then left the room, leaving some people shivering at the coldness of his tone.

But one person smiled to herself. _Well, now this is interesting… I guess that little talk between the two of them did result in something. I am glad for both of them. _Despite the coldness, Mir felt secretly happy for both her honorary big brother and her friend.

Artemis, Hangar

Kira and Flay were escorted to the Strike, which stood like a silent sentinel in the hangar bay. Kira was uncomfortable at best, but Flay, despite her fear in such a situation put up a brave front.

"You are making a grave mistake, Admiral… especially if you know of my father. He's Vice Foreign Minister of the Atlantic Federation. If he hears of this incident…" She then let out a scream of pain as Garcia slapped her, cutting off her rant.

"I know who he is, Miss Allster, and frankly, I don't care. Your father is a misguided fool, that's all. Besides…" He leered at her with a lecherous look. "Women in the military are quite rare…. Perharps you can entertain me and my men when all of this is over."

Flay caught on to the meaning of the words, and she paled for a moment, but settled on glaring at the admiral, which Garcia ignored.

"And now, young man…I would suggest that you remove the locks on the Strike's OS, and then we can extract the data about its specs and weapons. I warn you not to try anything stupid… if you want your female companion to remain unharmed." Garcia said firmly.

"Fine, I'll do it for her…" Kira said flatly, moving towards the Strike's open cockpit, while he silently gave a reassuring look to Flay. _I promised Elzam that I'd protect you Flay… I'll keep my promise, no matter what._

Flay caught that look and silently felt relieved. A few months ago, she would have believed her father's words without question regarding Coordinators. The ZAFT attack on Heliopolis certainly proved that, and she almost had no doubt that his words are true… except that recent events proved her otherwise.

Her heart warmed a little as she recalled the brief moment where Elzam protected her in Heliopolis, to the time they started anew as friends. Even the thought of Kira doing this for her eroded the anti-Coordinator feelings that her father instilled in her further.

Kira sat in the Strike's cockpit, pulling down the keyboard and started to type, hoping to find a chance to rescue Flay. As if on cue, an explosion suddenly rocked the base, throwing the guards off balance.

Seizing the chance, he kicked at the guard that was guarding Flay, sending him sprawling. He then said. "Come on Flay, get on!"

Flay nodded, quickly jumping into the Strike's cockpit before the other guards could react, and Kira activated the Strike, the cockpit closing as bullets bounced off the Phase Shift Armor, fired by the guards that regained their senses.

"Hold on to me, Flay… I'm getting us out of here." Kira said as he manually equipped the Sword Striker pack, and used the Scwhertz Geher anti-ship sword to slice his way out of the hangar.

Garcia was fuming mad, and ordered his guards to get over to where the Aquila was… but was soon shocked by the sound of gurgles and loud thuds, as his remaining guards fell dead on the floor, their lifeblood seeping out of them.

In front of him, was Elzam Zonbolt, his sword already drawn, blood dripping off the blade as merciless amber eyes, pupils dilated and blazing golden fire was fixed on to him. For the first time, Garcia felt the sensation of a rodent that was the target of a bird of prey.

He tried to move, but somehow, Elzam was unleashing a lot of killing intent that left him paralyzed. He could only watch as the younger man walked closer and closer to him. He then heard the coldest voice he has ever heard, and the cold piercing eyes reminded him of an open grave. "You have angered me, Garcia… you have manhandled and hurt someone I care deeply about. You are a pompous jackass… but now it's personal. Now, take your sins and leave this world. It will be better without you in it."

Garcia was about to protest, but then felt a sharp pain pierce his chest, and then felt it leave him. He looked down at the spurting wound that Elzam's sword had made as it entered and left his body, and then let out a gurgle and keeled over as well, his lifeless body hitting the floor.

Elzam turned around and said coldly. "Good riddance to bad rubbish…" He left the empty hangar and went to another, which held the Aquila, and unlocked the encryption codes and then steered his machine out of the gap that was cut open by the Strike.

He then opened the channel, and said. "Miguel… looks like you don't need to bother wasting Garcia. He'd dead by my hand. Now, let's get the hell out of here. I need to send a message later…"

"Roger that buddy… by the way, what happened?" Miguel asked.

"I'll tell you later…" Elzam said simply as he saw the sight of the Strike fending off the Blitz with its Anti-Ship sword. He then said. "Kira… take Flay and board the _Archangel_. I'll hold off Nicol until then."

"Roger that, Elzam… and Flay is alright, by the way." Kira replied.

"Thanks, bro… I owe you one. Now go…" He said as the Strike moved away and he intercepted the Blitz. "Hold on a second, Nicol… I am not letting you through."

Nicol Amalfi was feeling unnerved. Sure, he didn't get the red coat for nothing, but he didn't think he could defeat the Gold Eagle of Jachin Due. But he remembered that this man was also a friend of his, seeing that his father is a friend of Tad Elsman, Dearka's father and Elzam's uncle.

He then opened the channel and said. "Please come back with us, Elzam. It's hard enough for me, a friend of yours to believe that you would willingly betray the PLANTs like this… and the fact that Dearka's a bit upset over it as well. Please, won't you reconsider?"

Elzam sighed and said. "I wish I could Nicol… I would have commented that you probably be more at home and should be performing in a concert hall and not as a pilot of such a machine… but it's too late. There's something sinister going on in ZAFT, little buddy… something dreadful. I have said the same to Dearka… and I will give the same advice to you. Contact your father and ask him about Project GENESIS. I assure you, it's nothing fun…. Now, I suggest that you turn around and leave… I do not wish to kill former comrades and friends if I can."

"Very well then… I suppose I do not have a choice but to shoot you down the next time we meet. Goodbye Elzam…" Nicol said, as he steered the Blitz away.

"As do I Nicol… goodbye old friend. I hate to do this, but I cannot let Zala's plan of madness to bear fruit. I am sorry..." Elzam said to himself, a wave of pain sobering him up as he returned the Aquila to the belly of the _Archangel, _as the majestic vessel left the doomed base, and resumed on course to its journey back home.

End of Chapter 11

Author's Note: Well, Chapter 11 is done. Artemis is thrashed, and Elzam shows some indications of how strongly he feels for Flay, even though she doesn't know it yet. grins Anyways, do keep those reviews coming and stay tuned for further updates.

Now for what I thought about your reviews.

Liubei1986: Thank you for your review, once again… your suggestions is noted… and since I admit I am a bit stumped at the rival part, could you try and design one for me? That is a honest request from me to you, so please do your best. Another way is that I want to offer you to be my co-author in this to cover the parts that I am not so good at. Will that be fine, do let me know of your decision. Thanks for reviewing.

Deathzealot: Yes, as you said, this is indeed a Flay/OC fic.I will keep your suggestion to use your fic as a muse. Thank you for your permission, and when I do, I will mention it in either my disclaimer or my A/N, k? Thanks.

Frasermage: As Liubei1986 has mentioned, I am trying to deviate Elzam from being a Gary Stu, since some people already consider him one. Elzam is still human, therefore he doesn't know everything. And yes, he should have… but I want to use my own style in my story, so yeah, he would be surprised when he finds out that ORB in fact HAS been building Mobile Suits of its own. A CGUE with a Shotgun or a Rocket Launcher huh? Good idea… I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for reviewing.

00idiot: I am truly sorry for your loss, I did not know of that. I have amended the entry as per your information, and I hope I did not offend you. My apologies. And as for the cursing part, I will try my best to tone it down. Thank you for reviewing.

Infinite Freedom: Flay piloting a mobile suit… hmm, good idea. I make no promises though, but I may or may not implement your suggestion, but one thing you can be sure of, is that I will keep your idea in mind. Thank you for reviewing.


	12. Reflections in June

I don't own anything, except Elzam Zonbolt and the Gold Eagles

Flight of the Eagle

'Reflections in June'

_Archangel, _Bridge

When Elzam returned to the Bridge, he was stunned by a tight slap on his cheek before he could react. He then looked at the person who slapped him and he found that it was Natarle Badgiruel. For a moment there, his temper flared. "What the hell did you just do to me, Ensign! I could have you up for insubordination for striking a superior officer!" He said glaring at the woman.

Natarle flinched inwardly at the furious look that flared in Elzam's eyes, but she bucked up her courage and retorted. "Do you know what trouble you landed us in, Commander? Bring up charges against me if you want, but do you know that you are risking a war between us and the Eurasians because of your little stunt back at Artemis! You needn't have killed Garcia, even if he is an over-inflated, pompous jackass! Not to mention you endanger this ship by making an enemy out of the Eurasians!"

Elzam didn't back down and retorted. "I don't give a damn about that Natarle! Your precious Atlantic Federation's got even more skeletons in its own damned closet, so don't preach to me about you being better than the Eurasians! And that slimy bald prick got what he deserved when he DARED to THREATHEN the young woman I cared about!" He practically roared the last few words.

Silence suddenly fell in the bridge at his statement, and then Mir gave him a sly smirk, and said. "So, big brother… I take it that you are finally being honest with your own feelings? Is it just me, or is the girl involved has red hair, and has a fixation on pink color for her choice of dress?"

Everyone that was from Morgenroete gaped as what Mir had said finally hit home, and they joined Mir in grinning at Elzam slyly, a fact that had an infectious effect on the bridge. Sai of course felt disappointed at the knowledge, but he also knew that the arranged marriage between him and Flay wasn't going to work out anyway, since they have very different personalities, not to mention that they see each other only as friends.

Elzam however was blushing slightly at blurting out his feelings like that, but then took some time to remain calm, before saying. "I hope you all enjoyed that little confession of mine..." He deadpanned. "Now that's taken care of, what is our current situation?"

Mu just grinned at him for a moment, and then sobered up after being a frosty glare that told him to cease the line of inquiry. "Not good I'm afraid… supplies are definitely running low, and more importantly, our main concern now is the water we have, is definitely not enough for us to last to the Ptoleamus, seeing how we are prevented from getting supplies from Artemis."

Elzam nodded and then said. "I really doubt that Garcia, damn his rotten soul to hell, would help to resupply us out of his own goodwill. And you also have to thank Le Creuset's team for our current predicament. They are like barnacles… hard to scrape off once they are stuck."

He paused for a moment before turning and said. "Mr. Neumann… what is our current course and destination."

Arnold Neumann looked at his sensors and said. "We are currently on route to Ptoleamus, Commander… and on the fringe of the Debris Belt, but we should be able to avoid it altogether."

Elzam nodded and then turned to Murrue. "Your thoughts on this, Captain?"

Murrue looked at Natarle and then Mu, who nodded and then said. ", stir the _Archangel _directly through the Belt, use minimal thrust so that we do not damage the ship."

"But Captain… surely you know how dangerous the Belt is? So why are you…?" Arnold Neumann began to voice his concerns, before a wave from Murrue shut him up.

"I understand your concern, Mr. Neumann… and had I any other choice; I would not have made this one. But think of it, the Belt is filled with destroyed vessels that might have the supplies we need, and water." She looked at the assembled students and said with a sad look on her face. "I know that this might look like we are looting from the dead, but we have no choice in this particular situation. We must do what we can to survive… by whatever means necessary."

She then pointed ahead and said. "Take us in, Mr. Neumann."

"One moment if you please, Captain… before we depart, I have two requests I want to make of you." Elzam suddenly piped up, making Murrue turn towards him.

"What is it? I shall try to grant your requests if it is within my authority to do so."

"Your assistance is much obliged, Captain. Firstly, I have a destination in mind within the belt that we can not only obtain supplies, but enough water to last us to the moon and there still will be a surplus of it. And secondly, I want to send a message buoy that will broadcast these few words. 'Debt Repaid at Serpent's Lair, Courtesy of the Roman Goddess of the Hunt'." Arkhon said to Murrue.

Natarle blinked and then said. "I take it that that message is some kind of code, Commander?"

Elzam nodded and said. "Indeed Ensign. It's my way to thank a particular organization who helped me get away from the PLANTs after faking my supposed death a few months ago." He then said to Arnold Neumann. "Follow the Captain's orders, Mr. Neumann… but take us to these coordinates, 218 by 65. The place I speak of is there."

After some time, Natarle said. "The buoy has been fitted with the message you requested, Commander."

Elzam nodded and said. "Thank you, Ensign." He turned to Murrue and then said. "Would you give the orders to depart, Captain?"

Murrue nodded and replied. "Open up missile tube one and launch the buoy before we depart, and then use minimal thrust to depart for the coordinates that Commander Zonbolt has given."

Arnold Neumann nodded, looking at the sensors and said, "Message Buoy launched… and departing."

The _Archangel_'s engines lit up slightly as the massive vessel slowly made its entry into the Debris Field, their crews getting a close look around at the floating wreckages all around them that made the Debris Field famous for its name.

Artemis Airspace

An unmarked _Laurasia- _class carrier was seen cruising along space, until a tanned woman with dark hair tied into a ponytail, dressed in the uniform of an Atlantic Federation officer looked at her sensors and then turned to look at a heavyset man with dirty blonde hair and beard, who was wearing a Captain's uniform of the Atlantic Federation as well. "Reed… we have an odd ping on the radar."

Reed Wheeler, master of the Serpent Tail Carrier _Diamondback _looked at the woman and said. "Explain that if you please. Loretta?"

Loretta Aja nodded and said. "There seems to be a message buoy, Atlantic Federation made who is broadcasting the same coded message over and over again. The message is as follows. 'Debt Repaid at Serpent's Lair, Courtesy of the Roman Goddess of the Hunt'"

Reed Wheeler frowned for a moment before turning to the man beside him, a serious looking man with an Atlantic Federation uniform, dark wavy hair and tinted glasses. "What do you make of this, Gai?"

Gai Murakumo replayed the message over and over in his mind and smirked. "I think it is a present for us, Reed… we have ourselves a permanent base of operations, courtesy of the Gold Eagle of Jachin himself."

Reed Wheeler nodded, but Elijah Kiel, Gai's best friend who was wearing a ZAFT green coat uniform said skeptically. "How do you know that this is him, Gai? I mean this might be a trap from those bastards in the Atlantic Federation."

Gai just smirked and said. "There is that risk… but I don't believe that is the case. If I may translate the coded message. The Roman Goddess of the Hunt obviously refers to Artemis… that Eurasian military satellite that is in close proximity to our location, and Serpent's Lair would mean a home for us from Serpent Tail. And last but not least, there is the mention a debt being repaid in the beginning of the message. Only he has an unpaid debt with us for getting him out of the PLANTs, after he faked his own death for who knows what reason, so I believe that this message is genuine."

Reed Wheeler nodded and said. "That's all I needed to know…" He then said. "Loretta… set a course for Artemis… if what I heard about Artemis being thrashed by ZAFT and Elzam Zonbolt is true, there wouldn't be much resistance left by the remaining Eurasians that might have survived the blast there."

Loretta Aja nodded and said. "Course correction underway… departing."

The _Diamondback _slowly made a turn, and then its engines lit up as it swiftly advanced towards the position of where its new home was going to be.

_Archangel, _Debris Belt

The _Archangel _slowly cruised inside the belt for some time, and after a while, the sight of the wrecks of the vessels and starships around them had produced a rather gloomy mood amongst the bridge crew.

Even the ever jovial Mu was silent, his expression somber and respectful, and Murrue quite a religious sensitive prayed for the lives that were lost here, before turning to Elzam and said. "Excuse me, Commander… it seems that we have been traveling for some time now… why have we not arrived at the location that you stated?"

Elzam looked straight at the distant object that was growing larger and larger by the moment and he said solemnly. "On the contrary Murrue… we have already arrived. Take a look at that massive object that is slowly getting larger on our view screen."

As the _Archangel _drifted close to the object, the true nature of its identity became clear. "Well, I'll be damned… if I am not mistaken… that is the remains of a PLANT-class colony, isn't it?" Mu said in awe.

"Yes Mu…. It is…." Elzam said, his voice cracking a little. "This particular PLANT has become a monument, a mass graveyard for the 243,721 souls that perished here at the disastrous event of last year… two of those were my parents."

A wave of realization swept through the crew at Elzam's words. "My goodness… we are looking at the aftermath of the Bloody Valentine…. This is Junius Seven…"

"Indeed… " Elzam said sadly and then said softly to Murrue. "With all due respect, Captain…. I know we are on the run right now… but I humbly request that if this ship has it, cryostatis tubes. I want to keep my parents' bodies in them, and bury them on earth. Or if one day, I am allowed to return to the PLANTs, I am planning to bury them there. It's the least I can do for them as my way to pay my last respects to them."

Elzam's classmates from Morgenroete looked at Elzam with sympathy and increased respect. Even the bridge crew of the _Archangel _respect towards the former ZAFT ace grew, and unshed tears were seen in normally cool and calculating Natarle Badgiruel's eyes.

Murrue nodded and said. "I understand, Commander… will you go down there personally to retrieve their bodies?"

"If permission is granted, Captain… I would like to bring two tubes for both of my parents, as well as my Aquila to retrieve them, while the crew can gather water and supplies from Junius Seven." Elzam said solemnly.

"Permission granted… and as a precaution, you should take Kira and Pilot Aiman with you to stand guard over the convoy that is going to collect the water and supplies. And be careful out there, Commander." Murrue said with an understanding smile on her face.

"Understood Captain… and thank you." Elzam said, his voice full of gratitude, and said. "I'll take my leave right now…" He turned and was about to leave,before he stopped as if he remembered something. "By the way, Captain… the memorial ceremony for Junius Seven will commence in three day's time… SO I suggest we do the same as well, pay our respects to the lives that are lost here."

Murrue nodded and then Elzam left the bridge, stopping along the way at his quarters and Kira's to inform them about the Captain's instructions. They nodded and proceeded to suit up and make the three of them walked towards the hangar.

On the way, he saw Flay running up to him, and he told his companions to go on ahead, saying that he will catch up later. He then asked. "Oh hi Flay… where are you going? Why the big rush?"

"I heard from Mir that you are going to the ruins of Junius Seven to retrieve the remains of your parents, is that true?" She said with a look of concern on her face.

Elzam just nodded solemnly and Flay said. "Could you take me along with you? I… I want to see Junius Seven with my own eyes… and see your parents as well. I want to pay my respects to them as well… as a close friend of yours." She said the last part with a light blush on her face.

He just smiled and then said. "Then I suggest you suit up, Flay… you are in for an enlightening ride." He then offered his hand to her, whom she took tentatively, and he led her to the hangar lockers where he turned around while she was putting on her spacesuit. Once she was done, he led her to the Aquila, which he boarded, taking Flay with him.

"Hold on tight to me, Flay… you might feel a slight rush when the Mobile Suit is launched." Elzam said as Flay wrapped her arms around his neck as she sat on his lap. He activated the Aquila and waited until Chief Murdoch has delivered the two cryostatis tubes, before taking it in the Aquila's hands, and then launched.

True enough, Flay let out a small squeak and clung hard to Elzam as the Aquila shot out of the _Archangel, _followed by Miguel's GINN Cannon and Kira's Strike. Bringing up the rear were Mistral shuttles, each one equipped with gathering tools, saws and the like to collect frozen water in the form of ice back to the ship.

Once they arrived, the crew disembarked from their various vehicles, and they scattered flowers made up of paper that the refugees and the members of the _Archangel _crew made for this occasion. Elzam then said solemnly, delivering a short memorial eulogy. "We stand here in remembrance of the 243,721 lives that perished here in the Bloody Valentine tragedy. May this never happen again as long as we live. Amen." He then took out his pistol and fired three times to the air, and there was a moment of silence before he turned to Natarle Badgiruel. "Natarle… I want you to oversee the collection and transport of supplies and water back to the _Archangel… _I will be gone for a moment with Flay to collect my parents' remains, before I return."

The raven haired ensign nodded and said. "Will do, Commander… and please return as soon as possible when you are done." She then turned and then began coordinating the teams in the Mistral shuttles, while Elzam boarded the Aquila with Flay, and took off, flying slowly in the Aquila's flight mode.

They flew low enough, and everywhere, Flay could see dead bodies floating everywhere, frozen in time at the time of their death, some women even shielding their children from the blast. Which each body that she saw, her anti-Coordinator sentiments began to fade and washed away, as tears flowed freely, crying for the needless lives that were lost here.

Elzam's heart was in pain as he saw her like this, but he could do nothing for her at the moment, until he spotted the location where his parents had said they would go on that fateful day. He transformed the Aquila to regular mode, and landed in front of a brick house in 23 Priory Lane. He then gently Flay in his arms until she calmed down, and then said to her. "You alright, Flay?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "I… I am alright; I suppose… maybe just shaken a little by this morbid sight." She then asked softly. "Why… how... how did this tragedy happen? Are we really better than Coordinators? To take so many innocent lives like this… we are no better than monsters we named your kind. Elzam... I'm… I'm sorry."

Elzam gently held her and looked into her eyes and said. "Flay… look at me please." His tone was both firm and comforting, that she did as she was told. "None of this is your fault, Flay… we have already been through this before. You didn't know any better so I understand your views were only derived from your father. If anyone is to blame, it's me…. I could have prevented this disaster from occurring."

Flay looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "Oh? Why do you say that, Elzam?" She said with a mix of concern and curiosity in her voice.

"First and foremost, I had the Moebius that launched the nuke that destroyed this place… I managed to destroy the Mobile Armor, but the missile had already been launched and I was too late to destroy the missile before it turned this place into rubble." He said with a wealth of remorse in his voice, that Flay hugged him tighter to her, comforting him in her own way.

Both of them stayed that way for a moment, before Elzam opened the hatch of the Aquila, and he floated with Flay in his arms towards the brick house, which was painted a sky blue color. There floating in the yard were a group of people, and Elzam's body trembled with grief at the sight. He gently and shakily walked forward with Flay, who gently held his hand, and he stopped in front of two of the bodies.

One was a middle aged man with an athletic frame, with silvery hair and blue-gray eyes, who was wearing a simple blue collared shirt with matching blue jeans. His arms were holding a gentle looking woman, with long wavy blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, and she was wearing a light green sundress, and she had light blue eyes.

Elzam could not take it anymore as he fell down on his knees and he stuttered. "M… Mom…D… Dad… I'm home…." He soon broke down in tears, his grief shattering the normally strong exterior that he had built around himself over the years, his tears flowing freely from his eyes.

Flay seeing her close friend, maybe future best friend and love interest break down like that, was quick to respond to his distress. She gently knelt beside him and took him into her arms and said softly. "Shhhh… Elzam, it's alright. I'm with you… you are not alone… I'm here with you." She held him close to her chest, gently rubbing his back, muttering soft comforting words in his ear.

It was a while before Elzam disengaged himself from her, and he smiled sheepishly at Flay. "Thanks for being here with me, Flay… I really appreciated that."

"Your welcome, Elzam…" Flay said as she gave him one of her shy smiles, her cheeks flushing at their recent close contact, which Elzam considered to be one of her most endearing qualities. "After all, what are friends, if they do not stick with each other through thick and thin? Besides, you have protected and comforted me in the past, even though you didn't really know me… it's my turn to do the same for you."

Elzam nodded and said. "Thank you for your kind words and goodwill, Flay… I really appreciate it… and had my parents been alive…" He said wistfully as he moved to his parents' side, closing their eyes. "… They would have approved having you as a daughter-in-law. They are not the kind of people that judges people by their color, race or genes."

Flay blushed at the hidden meaning of the words, and inside she was squealing with delight as Elzam was considering her to be his life partner. "I am glad that you feel that way about me… and it is nice that you have such good parents. Could you tell me more about them?"

Elzam nodded and said. "Sure… I'll tell you about them, while we place them into the stasis tubes that we brought from the _Archangel. _Then we can head back to the ship, after the resupply run has been completed."

Flay nodded and watched Elzam opened the two stasis pods that were on the ground. Elzam first brought his father into one of the tubes, and then he said. "Dad was a martial arts instructor from where I was born. Phoenix City in Arizona, to be specific… and he holds quite a few respectable reputations in the martial art circle. Not to boast about his achievements, but he has fourth dan-level black belt in karate and taekwondo, and a fourth dan in kendo, and fencing. He's also the one who taught me all I know."

He paused for a moment and said. "For your information, he's quite the harsh taskmaster when it comes to martial arts, but in other times, he can be compared to be a grumpy old teddy bear, rough on the outside, but soft on the inside."

Flay giggled at the description of Elzam's father and she quipped. "I take it those words came from your mother?"

Elzam chuckled as he closed the lid over his father's body and activated the stasis tube, and then went for his mother, whom he carried ever so gently and placed her into the remaining tube, closing it and activating the stasis function as well. "Yup… that is exactly how mom describes dad."

"Your mother… she's beautiful…." Flay said wistfully. "I never knew my mother… I was too young when she passed away…" She then shook her head and then said. "Tell me about your mother, Elzam."

Elzam nodded and said. "Well, Mom is the opposite of Dad… she's a social anthropologist and a mechanical engineer from October City, though it is she who taught me all about computers. You could say that the marriage between my parents is a combination between brain and brawn, and the result is, voila, yours truly." He finished with a light joking tone, which made Flay giggle.

"Anyway… besides my parents… there is one last thing that I need to collect here… and that thing is right there." Elzam said calmly as he pointed at a large figure a few houses down.

Flay gasped at what she saw there. A ZGMF-515 CGUE stood ominously in the silent street, and she was about to urge Elzam to flee when he said soothingly. "Do not worry; Flay… that thing is harmless. Want to know why?"

At her nod, he explained. "Because it was my machine… I think you should recognize its color scheme. Flay tentatively took a good look and gasped. True enough, it had a golden brown color scheme, and there was the silhouette of a soaring eagle on its left shoulder.

She turned to him and said. "Alright… I believe you, but what on earth is it doing here, of all places?"

"I can explain that… a few months after the Bloody Valentine… just before I decided to 'disappear' from the PLANTs, I came here and left my machine to stand guard over my deceased family, before I left for Heliopolis with the help of a mercenary organization which I am acquainted with." He said to her, sighing a little before saying. "Alright Flay... let's go… let me carry you to the CGUE... you can help me pilot it back to the _Archangel._"

Flay gasped and shook her head at the suggestion. "B… but Elzam, I couldn't possibly… I don't know how to…" She was gently cut off as Elzam replied. "Listen to me, Flay… my machine is slightly different from other CGUEs. It has an autopilot mode in it, and I can program it to land inside the hangar of the _Archangel. _All I need to do is to unlock the encryption I made before I left, and you can go back, and I will join you soon. I'll let the _Archangel _crew to tag the CGUE as a friendly, as well, just in case."

Flay was about to protest even further, but Elzam just said. "I want you to trust me in this Flay… I will never ever try to harm you in any way… so please trust me in this, and besides, I want to entrust the body of my parents to you to bring back to the ship. Will you do that for me please, Flay?"

Flay looked at Elzam who had a sincere and earnest look on his face and she soon caved in. "Alright Elzam… I will do it." She said with a rather unsure expression on her face.

"Thank you Flay… that is all I ask…" Elzam said as he escorted Flay to his CGUE, and he removed the encryption locks from the computer, before entering the machine. He sat down on the familiar chair, taking some time to touch the switches and knobs, reminiscing slightly, before he activated the CGUE, and made his way to collect the stasis tubes holding his parents.

Once he had them secured, he gently steered the CGUE towards the Aquila, and as he did so, he programmed in the coordinates of the _Archangel, _as well as an auto docking sequence for the CGUE into the ship's hangar. Once complete, he opened the hatch and floated over to the Aquila, but not before giving Flay's hand a reassuring squeeze.

He then opened a communication link to the _Archangel_. "Attention _Archangel_, I am sending Flay alongside my old CGUE and two stasis tubes to return to the ship. Request you tag the CGUE as a friendly unit."

Mu's voice came through the channel. "Will do, Commander…send her our way then. I'll broadcast this information to Pilot Aiman and Kira, as well as the crew in the Mistrals. La Flaga Out."

Elzam nodded and then opened a channel to his CGUE. "Flay, I want you to follow my instructions. Close the hatch by pressing the left button beside the control yoke, and then press the autopilot button that is located on the far right side of the control panel. That should pilot the CGUE back to the _Archangel._"

"All... Alright, Elzam…" Flay's nervous voice came through the channel, and as Elzam watched, the CGUE's hatch closed and it soon ascended, turning rapidly and streaking off into space towards the _Archangel._

He was about to follow suit, when Miguel's voice crackled into the radio. "Hey buddy… I hate to interrupt your return to the ship… but I think you should take a look at something here. The kid and I were patrolling this section when we spotted an odd ship floating around. It looks kind of new though, and since there doesn't seem to be any skirmish outside ours earlier… I thought you might want to check it out."

Despite his desire to see Flay safe and sound on the ship, and secure his parents' remains somewhere on the ship, Elzam's curiosity was definitely piqued by this latest find. He then said. "Roger that, old buddy… I'll join you guys in a minute." With that, he activated the Aquila and soon sped off towards Kira and Miguel's current location.

End of Chapter 12

Please Read and Review

Author's Note: I know it has been a while since I updated, but thanks to all your support, here is Chapter 12 for all your viewing pleasure! Elzam and Flay is now unofficially an item now, though they are not openly announcing their relationship just yet. A slight cameo appearance from the Serpent Tails, Elzam telling Flay more about himself and his deceased family, and Flay's anti-Coordinator feelings takes a major beating. One must anticipate the eventual meeting of George Allster and his now 'reformed' daughter. Sparks will be sure to fly in the later chapters, and my first original female character will make her appearance alongside the lovable Pink Princess of the PLANTs!

Now that's taken care of… it's the official REVIEW REPLY TIME!

InfiniteFreedom: I will keep your suggestion in mind, though I personally agree with the fact that the Akatsuki's coloring matches Cagalli, while the Strike Rouge matches Flay's. That being said and done, here's my latest chapter for your viewing pleasure! And yeah, and ouch, that sounds damn painful!

Deathzealot: Thanks for your support… though I just want to ask, whether you hate the way I portrayed Garcia, or the way I wrote Garcia as a pompous, overbearing, snide lecherous old bastard? Anyway, here's my latest chapter for your viewing pleasure.

Liubei 1986: Yeah, I suppose he did go overboard there, but Natarle had already given him a mini dressing down in this chapter. But yeah, you are probably right, that there will be repercussions in the future. The character is going to be an old rival of Elzam's from the academy, since they often try to outdo each other in everything they do. And the rival is going to be from ZAFT, and he's going to slightly charismatic (a toned down version of Char Aznable), and he is level-headed and an anti-hero. Please help me design him, including his appearance and callsign. Thanks, and here's my latest chapter for your viewing pleasure.

Gundamfanatic123: Your wish is my command with this latest chapter of mine. Enjoy!


	13. Scarlet Rose and Pink Princess

I don't own anything, except Elzam Zonbolt and the Gold Eagles

Flight of the Eagle

'Scarlet Rose and Pink Princess'

Elzam arrived on the scene to see both Kira's Strike and Miguel's GINN Cannon hovering over what seems to be a civilian vessel, which was green and silvery white in color. Upon closer look, he could see that the ship was tagged as the _Silverwind._

He was surprised at the name and then opened a channel, so that Miguel could hear him, along with Kira. "Hey buddy… it seems that you are right? This is indeed interesting… the _Silverwind _is quite a familiar name, don't you think?"

Miguel nodded and said. "Yup, it is. If I did not recall wrongly, before I left, this was the vessel that was to bring the members of the survey committee for the anniversary of Junius Seven tragedy." He then paused and then said slyly. "So… you allowed someone to ride in your precious CGUE, eh Elzam? I heard from the grapevine on the ship, and if my guess isn't wrong, that person is the Allster girl, right?"

Kira, who already knew about Elzam and Flay's feelings about each other felt quite curious about Miguel's statement. "What do you mean by that, Mr. Aiman…?"

"Kid… just call me Miguel, like anyone else who is my friends, alright?" He paused for a moment and said. "Well, let me tell you something Kira… for all the Gold Eagles, you must understand, their machines is as precious is their lives, and Elzam over there, treats his machine VERY reverently. Hell, if what I heard is true, he will not let anyone touch his machine, even for repairs, unless there is significant damage to it. He usually does the repairs himself, and he can be a worse taskmaster when his CGUE is concerned. Seriously, he's gone soft lately."

"Hah… you're one to talk, Miguel… I could recall that you were extremely furious when someone put a tiny scratch over your old GINN's paint job back then." Elzam retorted, and Miguel was about to retort when Kira said. "I hate to interrupt… but I'm reading a heat signature approaching!"

Elzam and Miguel tensed up and then cringed as a familiar laughing sound came through the channel. "OHOHOHOHOHOHO!! Look out pirate scum! Trespassing and looting the site of a national tragedy is intolerable. Prepare yourself, thieves. So says Merlyn Aiman… the Scarlet Rose of ZAFT!!!"

Elzam sighed and then deadpanned. "You know, Merlyn… how many times do I have to tell you to tone down that horrible laugh of yours? No wonder my cousin always runs away when your name is mentioned."

"Yeah sis…. I love you, but you really have to do away with the laugh. It's bloody annoying and a racket to the eardrums." Miguel added, though he was glad that his sister was back to her old cheerful, albeit annoying self.

"You philistines…. You don't know how my laugh is…" Merlyn stopped as the words from the opposing pilots hit home. "Brother? Elzam? Is that really you both?"

Elzam rolled his eyes and said. "Who else could find your rant to be 'greatest scientific genius in ZAFT' endearing? That and your penchant to cackle madly while you are doing your experiments have scared off many people, since you often dragged them against their will to be the 'guinea pigs' for your mad experiments."

"Trust me, sis… it's us…" Miguel grinned. "After all, we're one of the very few people got out relatively unscathed in your tests."

"IT is you both! Oh I am so glad!" Merlyn said cheerfully over the channel. "Especially you, Elzam! You had better give me a good reason, or I will shoot you down personally. Trust me, I might not be an ace, but I can still wallop you good, with my GINN of mine."

It was then that the three men got a good look at the machine that approached them. It was, or it looked like an average GINN Recon type, bur one could see that it has been modified. One of the obvious things that came to mind was the scarlet color paint job which made Merlyn's name famous, though she was more of a scientist than a pilot. The second thing that came to mind is the modified long range beam rifle for the GINN Recon type. It had a longer barrel, a motion tracking targeting scope, and a laser marking spot. Not to mention it had two additional miniature power cells strapped under the rifle, adding more punch to the rifle. And the third thing that was even more striking was the twin miniature relay dishes on both shoulders of the GINN.

Elzam just whistled and said. "Whoa… you're right, that's an interesting to modify a Recon type. I think it just might be on par with a CGUE, with all its mods. I must say Merlyn… you're obviously a genius when it comes to modification. But I guess it runs in your family, eh? And as to why I did what I did…" He then gave her a brief run-through of what has happened the past few months, as well as the reason why he decided to jump ship.

Merlyn fell silent for a moment before saying. "I see… so the rumors of that project are true… then there's no reason for me around ZAFT any longer. I felt weird that Zala himself approached me and asked me for my views on the project, and asked theoretical questions about its usage. I didn't really think much about it though, though I did say that something that large scale needs a long time to build, not to mention the cost that it would require. He just thanked me and never contacted ever since."

Elzam's expression turned grim and said. "So Merlyn, how far along Project G is now?"

Merlyn shook her head and said. "I'm sorry I can't tell you Elzam… the only reason I am aware of such a project is when Zala asked me discreetly about my opinions, and that your uncle Tad leaked certain aspects of Project G to me. I didn't believe it at first of course, but I heard discreetly from my fellow scientists in the PLANTS, those that were assigned directly into the project, what is it really going to be used for. So when I had the chance to take an assignment to get out of the PLANTs, I took it and never looked back ever since."

"Glad to see you on board, sis…" Miguel said jokingly. "Though I don't really know whether it is a good thing or a bad thing, judging from what I and Elzam know of you."

Merlyn was about to retort, trying to get her brother for that comment, when Elzam intervened. "Leave her alone, Miguel… just be glad that she's around. She's the only one that can prevent you from pulling any idiotic stunts like the ones you did in the past anyway… even though you have a point." He then said. "By the way, Merlyn… what are you doing here anyway? Surely you are not specifically looking for us?"

Merlyn just pouted a little at being teased by both her brother and Elzam. "Both of you are so meeeeaaaann!!!!" But she quickly regained her composure and said. "Well, that is part of the reason I left, but the other part is to escort the Inspection Committee to the ruins of Junius Seven to make sure that the place remains untouched."

"Well, I hate to break the bad news to you sis… but you'd best take a good look for yourself." Miguel said sadly as he shifted his GINN to allow his sister to gaze upon the remains of the _Silverwind._

Merlyn gasped and said. "N… No… it can't be!? The _Silverwind… _destroyed? H… How?" She then pointed her GINN's rifle towards them. "Tell me, did you guys do this? I swear if you were the culprits, I'll blow you both out of the sky, even if you both are my brother and my friend!"

"Whoa there, sis…" Miguel said in a placating manner. "We had nothing to do with this… the ship was already a wreck when we arrived… though me and Elzam was wondering the same thing too, about who could have done this."

"I see…" Merlyn said sadly, lowering her gun down. "I have failed totally… I am supposed to be the bodyguard to someone important on board the _Silverwind… _and now it looks like that person maybe dead… the Chairman's really going to kill me this time…"

"The Chairman? Hey Merlyn… did you say the Chairman? What does he have to do…?" Elzam said, startled at the news that Miguel's sister had just blurted out, and was about to question her further when Kira said. "Elzam… there is an SOS signal not far away from here. I'm going to investigate. Maybe it's another escape pod, just like the one I found earlier from Heliopolis." With that, Kira took off with the Strike.

Merlyn watched the Mobile Suit that she had never seen before and said. "Nice piece of work… and judging from what you are riding now… I must assume that these are the Earth Forces Mobile Suits that masked bastard Le Creuset was ordered to steal. By the way… they didn't get any did they, Elzam? And who's the kid piloting the other Mobile Suit?"

Elzam grimaced slightly and said. "Well, Merlyn…that kid is Kira Yamato, a first generation Coordinator that got sucked into this whole mess by accident, and to cut the long story short, his machine, the GAT-X105 Strike and my GAT-X308 Aquila are the only ones left from the six prototypes that was built in Heliopolis, and Le Creuset got the rest. And the bad news is… your potential love interest is on the other side as well."

Merlyn looked shocked and said. "No way… Dearka's on Le Creuset's team? Does that mean… we have to fight him? No, that can't be right… why do we have to fight him? I don't want to fight him, Elzam!!" She was sounding a bit more hysterical this time.

Miguel had expected this right from the start, and he couldn't get mad at Dearka Elsman for being drafted into Le Creuset's team. Hell, the man was quite picky on who gets drafted onto his team. He also knew that his sister had a fascination with the tanned blonde, for what reason, he did not know… but if he got the chance, he'll want to thrash the blonde good. Nothing personal of course, but he was Merlyn's older brother by a few days, and he was entitled to play the overprotective older brother role a bit.

Miguel was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Elzam try his best to comfort and console his sister. "I know what you mean, Merlyn… I hate to have to fight my cousin as well. Had there be another way, I wouldn't have wanted things to turn out this way… and believe me; Dearka's not taking this easy as well. And I think Le Creuset's only one of our problems."

He paused for a moment before saying. "Believe me; things can get much worse for us. And if I mean if and when 'he' finds out about this, and decides to enter the fight as well. When that time comes, I doubt that we can fend off both Le Creuset and 'him' at the same time."

Miguel thought about what Elzam had said and suddenly remembered something. "Wait, Elzam… you don't mean him, do you? The one person in the academy that has been dubbed a genius through hard work?"

"Yup, that's him alright… come to think of it, we used to have an on and off rivalry back then in the academy, trying to outdo each other in almost everything. It's more of a friendly rivalry though, though it can get a bit intense back then… but usually nothing bad happens. Besides, the guy has a weird, but definite sense of honor, and I actually respect the guy." Elzam said wistfully, as if recalling a particular good memory.

Kira then decided to return and Elzam was bemused to see the Strike carry another escape pod and then said. "Alright, Kira… let's return to the ship with your precious cargo. Merlyn… could your sensors tell you where this escape pod is from?"

Merlyn nodded and activated her scanning sensors and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness…. This is definitely one of the escape pods from the _Silverwind_… and judging from its coding and frequency, this is a single man escape pod, usually used by the captain of a vessel. So the person I deduce is inside is definitely VIP Class…" She then had a knowing smile on her face.

"Don't keep us in suspense, little sister… who is the person inside the pod? Come on, spill the beans already." Miguel said as he saw the infuriating smile on his sister's face, which was her infamous 'I know something that you don't' smile.

"Not a chance Miguel… I think I'll let you meet the person once she is onboard ship… she's pretty famous you know. Hell I think even Elzam's a secret fan of hers, even if he doesn't show it. See you later!" She said shooting off towards the _Archangel, _following Kira's Strike very closely.

"What does she mean by that? Come on Elzam…be a good buddy will you? Could you tell me who that mystery person inside that pod is? My sister's not making any sense with her riddle like answers." Miguel said in an exasperated tone.

"Sorry old buddy… I can't tell you either. But I'll be a bit more generous than your sister and give you a few clues about the person's identity. Firstly, yes your sister is right about me being a secret fan of hers, due to her singing, and she is pop star. Secondly, she was the one who awarded me the Order of Nebula medal, and thirdly, she goes by the initials of LC. That's all I am going to tell you for now. You'll see her when we get back on board ship." Elzam said with a grin and then sped off, taking after Merlyn and Kira, while making a short communication to _Archangel_ that the GINN Recon type that was approaching the ship was to be tagged as a friendly, and the Strike is bringing aboard another escape pod.

Miguel pondered for a moment, turning the hints that Elzam and his sister had dropped in his mind, and after a while his eyes widened once he realized who the mystery person's identity was. He then muttered to himself. "Well I'll be damned… looks like my sister and Elzam was correct after all. That person's practically a national celebrity… and it's not surprising if she's part of the Inspection Committee." Satisfied that he now knows who the person was, he too followed Elzam, Kira and his sister to return to the _Archangel._

_Archangel, _Hangar Bay

A crowd had gathered in the hangar bay since Kira's arrival with the escape pod. The _Archangel _crew still felt a bit uneasy that Merlyn's presence, but after Miguel and Elzam assured them, and the fact that Merlyn also requested to join the Earth Forces, just to be close to her brother, with the excuse of keeping her hotheaded older sibling out of trouble, made them feel slightly better.

However to Murrue Ramius, the feeling of the hangar bay was a bit strange to her. Not because of she is not familiar to it, since she was part of the crew assigned to this very vessel, so she was familiar with almost every nook and cranny that the _Archangel _has. No, the real reason was that there were three ZAFT mobile suits currently in the hangar, something that definitely looked out of place in an Earth Alliance warship. Add that to the fact that the three machines each belonged to some of ZAFT's famous or infamous pilots, and you get the general idea.

Still, she found it hard not to crack a smile, when she heard Natarle Badgiruel, her normally straight faced, by the book XO say to Kira. "I must say, Mr. Yamato… you seem to have a knack of picking up things and bringing them back to the ship."

Elzam then added with a grin. "For once I agree with what Ensign Badgiruel there, Kira… I mentioned this before, and I will say it again. You sure you're not with the Junk Guild? With your knack of finding things, I think you should consider joining them when this whole mess is over? If you do, go and find the guy I mentioned before, Lowe Guele… with both of you working for the _Home_… that's the ship that Lowe is on… the Professor, a woman which is the captain of the ship would be delighted to have two people who can earn her big bucks."

"Thanks… but no thanks, Elzam… but I think I would prefer my life to be as plain and uninteresting as possible." Kira said, trying to keep a straight face, though there was mirth dancing in his violet eyes.

"Plain and uninteresting, huh?" Elzam snorted. "Yeah right… whatever, Kira. Personally I don't buy it… I have seen your eyes after a fight, and even though there is still some fear in there, which is good, I can tell there is a part of you that likes the excitement. I think you enjoy it living in interesting times like this."

Kira did not say anything but just smiled at Elzam, as Chief Murdoch attached the same device that he used to open Miguel's GINN back in Heliopolis on the escape pod's door, and said. "Alright people, here goes nothing." He then typed in the program, which scrambled numbers until it found the right combination to open the electronic lock of the pod.

The door opened up with a slow hiss and the first thing that greeted the people present was a floating miniature ball like device, which happened to be of a pink color. It flapped it's ears or what looks like one, all the while repeating. "Haro, Haro, Lacus! Haro!"

Then a lovely angel like visage, followed by an equally angelic, melodious voice rang out in the hangar. "Thank you for all your trouble." A pink haired girl, whose hair was secured with a yellowish-gold hairclip, dressed in a voluminous one piece dress combination with a blue skirt floated out of the pod, and somehow, Kira was on hand to catch her in his arms, blushing lightly at the lovely sight in his arms.

There were mixed reactions in seeing these events unfolding before their eyes. Most of the crew were torn between muttering how a lucky dude Kira was, as Lacus Clyne, the Pink Princess and Songstress of the PLANTs was also well known in both ORB and the Earth Alliance, and resisting the urge to shoot the pink sphere like contraption that made quite annoying noises. And that was only the male half of the crew.

For the female half, including the normally serious Natarle Badgiruel actually thought that the scene was cute and mentally noted on how Kira and the new girl looked cute together. They even thought that the spherical mechanical thing was cute, despite its idiosyncrasies. Flay And Mir, however was glad that they had themselves another girl that looked their age for a while, to indulge in some girl talk and some friendly gossip.

The pink haired girl looked around confused for a moment and said. "Oh my… this doesn't look like a ZAFT vessel to me. Could you tell me…" Her eyes widened when she recognized a familiar blonde haired woman, who was trying very hard not to cry. "Ara… Merlyn-san… why are you here, if this is not a ZAFT vessel?"

Those words broke the dam of emotions that Merlyn had been building to rein in her emotions. She rushed towards the young woman that she considered to be a sister, and started bawling her heart out, while Lacus just had a puzzled expression on her face for a moment, before she left Kira's arms temporarily to embrace the other woman, gently comforting Merlyn with her soft melodic voice.

It was a while before Merlyn calmed down and Lacus said. "You okay now, Merlyn?"

Merlyn sniffled for a moment, taking some time to calm before calming down. "Yeah… su… sure, Lacus. I'm alright, see?" She then flashed one of her more reassuring smiles, which made the crew cringe. After all, the smile can only be considered as a mad scientists smile, though slightly toned down to make it more bearable.

"Pardon me, Miss Aiman…" Murrue coughed, clearing her throat to get their attention. "I appreciate and feel happy for your reunion, but would you mind letting me know who your companion is?"

Merlyn nodded and shook her head. "Not at all, Captain Ramius. This young pink haired lady is pretty famous on both sides, and I will be surprised if you have never heard of her. Her name is Lacus Clyne."

Murrue gasped and said. "Clyne!? Then does that mean you are Siegel Clyne's…?"

Lacus smiled gently and said. "Why yes… do you know of my father?"

Mu groaned inwardly at the implications of her being here, and even Natarle Badgiruel just frowned a little. This was just getting bad to worse with the daughter of PLANT's Supreme Chairman on board, though none of the crew on board could complain. It is well known that within the _Archangel, _there were some secret admirers of the pink haired songstress.

"Hello again, Miss Lacus…. Though I did not foresee our meeting again under such circumstances or in such a setting." A mildly amused voice caught Lacus's attention and she turned to face the owner of the voice.

"It is indeed a surprise; Commander… the last time we met was when I awarded you the Order of Nebula medallion a few months back…" Lacus said gently, though there was a flash of annoyance in her eyes. "Though I have to reprimand you on the way you pulled that stunt. Father has always been an admirer of your talents, and he himself had delivered a eulogy over your supposed funeral. Father and I were the ones who visited your remaining family members in their mourning." She then folded her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently, looking at Elzam expectantly. "I would expect a satisfactory explanation from you, Mr. Zonbolt… or is father aware of this from the start? He didn't seem to be too disturbed by your 'death', though I knew he mourned as well."

Elzam just shrugged and said. "I will explain as much as I can, Miss Lacus… but please, do allow my friend here, Yamato to escort you to your guest quarters aboard the ship. I will come by later, and I'll tell you whatever I can." Elzam said pointing Lacus to where Kira was, showing her just who he meant.

Lacus nodded, her expression returning to normal, and then said. "Very well then, I shall be expecting you then." She then turned to the brown haired, violet eyed youth who caught her earlier. "So you are . Thank you for your assistance on rescuing me while I was in the escape pod earlier. Would you do me the honor of escorting me to my quarters, ?" She said gently to him.

Kira nodded with a slight blush on his face, as he led the way, leading Lacus out of the hangar.

On the way, as they walked along the corridor, Kira noticed some rather unpleasant stares directed towards the girl with him. Deciding to take her mind of such things, Kira asked. "That round thing with you… it's a unique thing, isn't it?"

Lacus just smiled and said gently. "Yes it is…. Mr. Pink has always been my companion, since Athrun made it for me."

Kira was startled at this revelation, and then said. "Umm, Miss Lacus? Did you say Athrun? You don't mean… Athrun Zala, do you? He's the one who built, Torii, a mechanical bird just like your Haro over there."

"Why yes… he's my fiancé in fact." She said, smiling gently. "Me and Athrun are engaged in arranged marriage between our families, though we do really see each other as very close friends though, nothing more."

"I see…"Kira said absentmindedly as he led her to the guest quarters. "This will be your quarters for the moment, Miss Lacus… and please don't try to go out too often. This is still an Earth Alliance ship… and there are some people here that don't like Coordinators."

"I see… but you are nice to me, aren't you?" Lacus said gently.

"Yes I do… well I suppose that I am the same as you, a Coordinator." Kira said neutrally in return.

"While I am glad we are both Coordinators, Kira Yamato-san… I don't believe that you did it just for that reason alone. You and Athrun are more alike than you think. Now if you would excuse me… I would want to rest a while. But before that… let me thank you for saving me back there." She approached him and then planted a soft kiss on his cheek, before entering the room.

Kira stood still there for a moment, his hand going to his cheek, absent mindedly caressing the spot where Lacus Clyne had just kissed him. He had a dreamy look on his face as he slowly walked away from her room, as he made his way back to his own.

Unknown to him, Elzam had seen the whole thing and hid himself out of sight when he was about to go to Lacus' room to give her an explanation for his 'disappearance'. He felt happy for his friend and thought. _Way to go, Kira… you are indeed a lucky man, and I think you need this for all the crap that life has thrown you since Heliopolis. Besides, Murrue and the girls are right, those two do make a good couple. _

With that happy thought in his mind, he walked towards Lacus Clyne's room, steeling himself for the 'interrogation' that was sure to follow.

End of Chapter 12

Authors Note: Well, Chapter 12 is done with Merlyn, Miguel's sister who I created using Kodachi from Ranma and Washuu from Tenchi Muyo as a reference. She's the genius albeit mad scientist of the two and has a crush on Dearka Elsman. There is also a light WAFFy scene between Kira and Lacus! Please do read and review!

Now, the moment you have been waiting for… REVIEW RESPONSE TIME!!!

Gundamgirlie456: *blushes* Well, here's another new chapter for your viewing pleasure. And thanks for reviewing!

Infinitefreedom: I don't really get what you mean… thanks for reviewing though. Here's the latest chapter for your viewing pleasure!


	14. Explanations and Girl Talk

I don't own anything, except Elzam Zonbolt and the Gold Eagles

Flight of the Eagle

'Explanations and Girl Talk'

By steinerdavion2183

_Italics: Thoughts, Song Lyrics_

Elzam stood in front of the room that held Lacus Clyne inside, and he took a few deep breaths, slowly regulating his breaths as he steeled himself. He slowly knocked on the door, and waited. It wasn't long before a soft 'come in' was heard was heard from the other side of the door, and there was a soft 'hiss' as the door slid open, allowing him entry.

Steeling his nerves, he soon stepped inside to face Lacus, who was seated on the bed of the guest quarters. "Take a seat and make yourself comfortable, Commander." She said gently, her eyes casting a neutral gaze upon him as she gestured to the chair that was in front of her, which was situated next to the bed.

He just nodded as he went and sat down in front of her, and then he heard her say. "Now, Commander… I want you to tell me why you faked your own death in that experiment with the GuaiZ. Like I said, the military had arranged for a funeral with whole honors for your sake, with father given the task of delivering the eulogy. Father felt sad of course, though as his daughter… I sensed something amiss when I went and comforted him. I could sense his sadness, which is to be expected… and something else, and it was as if he expected this to happen."

Elzam just chuckled and said. "Well, I can say this for you, Miss Lacus. For a supposed pop idol, you are pretty sharp in detecting the subtle emotions of others. But I guess you are right, I do owe you an explanation for my actions. Where do you want me to start?"

"Why don't you start from the beginning, Commander? You are a decorated war hero, young as you may be. Your supposed 'death' was a heavy blow on the PLANTs, I am curious as to the reason for you to make such a decision."

He just sighed and then said. "Well Miss Lacus… I am not sure if I should say it. I do not take pleasure in going through this farce, but neither do I like the recent developments that are growing within our beloved PLANTs, or more specifically, within ZAFT. That is the reason I left… and it hurts me that I have to fight my own cousin and former comrades, even though it is necessary for the time being."

Lacus then had a puzzled expression on her face as she heard Elzam's words. "Now what could possibly that serious that would cause you to go through and make such a decision that you would eventually go through a lot of suffering? I must admit, this revelation from you has my curiosity piqued, Commander. I have not heard nor detected any hint of any strange developments in the PLANTs and ZAFT at all, at least that is the information that I occasionally gleaned from my father."

Elzam just chuckled and said. "Of course he wouldn't, Miss Lacus. While I do not know of you and your father personally… he is somewhat of a family man, and a man of peace who cares for his family. At least that is what my uncle Tad Elsman had told me. If my uncle's words are true, then it is possible that your father is trying to shield you from the more sordid aspects of the politics and events that go on unseen to many. Besides, if that is his decision, then I consider it wise for him to let you be blissfully unaware of it. I myself wished that I did not stumble upon one such dark aspect of it, though it is the reason why I decided to do what I did. I have no regrets." The last few sentences were spoken in a solemn tone.

Lacus then looked at him with such cold determination, that Elzam mentally winced. _Damn, my words seemed to have pissed her off somehow. _"So… my father is indeed aware of this somehow. I think I will need to have a little 'chat' with him when I return. For now, Commander… I would advise you to inform me of what you know. I would think that my status as the daughter of the Supreme Council's Chairman would be privy to classified matters of the state as well."

"Not this one, Miss Lacus… this secret is so dark that it warrants an 'Omega Black' rating." Elzam said, looking back with equal determination. "It's the highest rank in classification, and is only privy to the eyes of the Supreme Council and your father. It's a plan of genocide, Miss Lacus… something so dark that you should not be aware of."

"I am not a porcelain doll to be sheltered, Commander…" Lacus shot back, her glare intensified at his words. "And why wasn't I informed of this by my father? Surely you think that he should have informed me of this, or try to stop him somehow if it is so terrible."

"I am afraid it's not that simple as you say, Miss Lacus." Elzam sighed. "Anyone outside the Supreme Council who knows of this would be executed, and I don't think that your father wanted that to happen to you. Furthermore… my uncle Tad Elsman risked his life to get the news to me, and if what I believe is true, the perpetrator of this whole thing is the father of your fiancé, Defense Chairman Patrick Zala himself."

"I see…" Lacus muttered darkly. "Your explanations are quite solid, Commander… though I do not know if what you say about Defense Chairman Zala is true. I will make some discreet inquiries and my own investigations on this when I return to the PLANTs. And do not worry…" Her expression turned gentle again, as she said softly. "I will not risk my own life in this, and rest assured, Father and Athrun will not know of this. Now, would you be so kind to let me rest for a moment? I will need some rest after a trying day."

"Very well, Miss Lacus… I bid you a good day then." Elzam said smoothly, gladly relieved that he was off the hook somehow, as he took Lacus' hand and gently kissed her knuckle, earning a soft giggle from the Pink Princess of the PLANTs, before he stood up, and glanced annoyingly at the hyper pink sphere like Haro before he left Lacus's room.

On the way, he spotted Merlyn floating down the hall towards Lacus's quarters or at least in that general direction. He floated to her side and said. "Hey there, Merlyn… I assume that you have gotten your quarters as well after your debriefing?"

She nodded, and then said. "Well yeah… though I must admit that Ensign Badgiruel is kinda stuffy, a bit too much on the by-the-book stuff though. But the Captain's pretty okay though. The one thing I really feel peeved of is…" She then grimaced as she looked at her own Earth Forces uniform. "Who the hell designed these uniforms? I mean yours and big brother's are pretty okay, but the color scheme of the female enlisted officer is a bit of an eyesore!"

Elzam just chuckled and said. "Well, then you can plan to aim for the top then, Merlyn… since I think you would probably like the white of the officer's dress uniform, don't you? And where are your quarters anyway?"

Merlyn just smiled and said. "Well, the Captain arranged for me to be next to Lacus's quarters, since she thought it would be good for her not to be lonely. I also intend to rest for a moment, and then take Lacus to see Miriallia Haw and Flay Allster. At least it won't be so boring, with girls my age here on board." She then looked slyly at him. "By the way… when I mentioned your name, the Allster girl seemed to turn just as pink as the dress that she is wearing. I wonder… what made her react that way, hmm? Is it true that you both are an item, hmm?"

Elzam's cheeks flushed a bit as Merlyn mentioned Flay's name, and he sighed. "Well, we aren't exactly an item, Merlyn… not yet anyway. We both like each other for now, and that's all I am going to tell you for now." He then floated away before Merlyn could grill him further about his relationship with Flay.

Merlyn pouted for a moment as Elzam practically ran away from her, and then she smirked to herself. This was something that she could use to grill and tease her brother's old friend and she unconsciously let out her infamous laugh that sounded like a mad scientist's cackle, which made those who heard her shiver in fear, and made Miguel and Elzam sigh. Somehow they knew that Merlyn was in one of her laughing episodes again.

How the hell does she plan to attract any suitors with that laugh and personality of hers, they didn't know. But they really pitied Dearka for having caught her attention anyways, and for Miguel's case, he was going to make good on his promise and take pot shots at Elsman's machine, just to keep him on his toes, even though there was snowball's chance in hell that his missiles will be able to penetrate a Gundam's Phase Shift Armor. His Beam Rifle and Cannnons however, were a different story altogether.

Meanwhile, on the _Gamow, _Dearka shivered as his 'mad scientist stalker girl sense' suddenly flared into overdrive. Yzak noticed this, and looked worried at his friend. "You okay there, buddy? You're not catching a cold, are you?" He said with a bit of concern.

Dearka shook his head and said. "I don't think so, Yzak… but I think it's much worse than that. You see, I only get this feeling when 'she' is near. There's no mistaking it. Either 'she' is in this ship somewhere, which is impossible since I can somehow sense when 'she' is around, or she is somewhere that can cause me a lot of grief. Either that is that 'she' is cackling like a nutcase mad scientist right now, when she is about to carry out her experiments or something." He shivered at the thought of her at the last part.

"She?" Yzak looked puzzled at his friend's reaction and thought deeply for a moment and his eyes widened with horror. Even though she did not have feelings for him, Yzak didn't know whether to envy or pity his friend. Merlyn Aiman was well known to be a very good looking girl and an exceptional pilot, even though she wasn't a redcoat. Still, her mad scientist persona, and add that to Miguel Aiman's rather protective stance towards his sister, even though it was well known that she could properly take care and defend herself had driven off any would be suitors. One thing was sure though, he really hoped Dearka was tough enough to survive both Aiman siblings if they were both pissed at him.

"Dearka?" Yzak began inquisitively, wanting to confirm it with his friend about his suspicion about this mysterious girl that his friend seemed to be terrified about. "This 'she' that you are talking about… you are not referring to Mer…?"

He was stopped by his friend's hand on his shoulder. "Don't finish it, Yzak and leave me alone for a moment, will ya?" Dearka's voice shook as Yzak saw his friend's face turn pale and he looked around suspiciously. "You might never know if she shows up right out of nowhere. I swear… I don't why she keeps following me and stalks after me like some rabid fan girl… or in her case, a mad scientist. I only helped her out of her lab after one of her more dangerous 'experiment failures' and she suddenly develops some kind of stalker crush on me. Not to mention what Miguel would do if he finds out. That girl's a real disaster for a man's health I tell you." The tanned blonde man quickly skedaddled away like the hounds of hell were after him.

Yzak grimaced at the space where his friend used to be and thought. _Better you than me, buddy. _His face then scowled as he refocused his thoughts on something more important right now, as he thought. _I'll get you next time, Strike! Same goes for you two, Miguel and Elzam! I can't believe you two turned traitor on the PLANTs, but like all traitors, you both are going down! _ With that thought on his mind, he floated towards the _Gamow_'s hangar, intending to personally supervise the maintenance of his machine.

Back on the _Archangel, _Merlyn knocked on Lacus's door and then said softly. "Lacus, it's me Merlyn. Won't you please let me in?" There was a brief pause, before the door slid open, and she stepped inside.

Lacus smiled at her friend and patted the spot next to her on the bed, and said. "Come sit by my side, Merlyn. It's good to see you here… I was getting a bit bored without anyone to talk to, besides Mr. Pink of course?" She pointed to her pink Haro who was rolling around, chirping out greetings like a blue streak, and both girls giggled at the spherical contraption's antics.

Merlyn just smiled as she sat down next to her friend. "Sure… in fact, I'm here to escort you to the mess hall if you like. I am sure that you would be glad to have some girls of our own age to talk to, don't you?" She said rather excitedly. "Furthermore, they might be Naturals, but they are not uncomfortable around us Coordinators. To them, we are just two normal girls."

Lacus smiled softly at her friend and said. "That sounds wonderful, Merlyn… but won't it be a bother for me to be outside. Mr. Yamato was kind enough to inform me that we are not too well received here. Won't there be some kind of protest or commotion happening if I was caught wandering around freely on this ship?"

Merlyn had to smile to herself, at the almost undetectable hint of emotion that her friend had given out when she said Kira Yamato's name. _So, Lacus has taken a shine to a certain violet eyed Coordinator, eh? Well now, that's definitely some news for me. That's just one more juicy tidbit for me to tease people about._

She then just nodded and said. "Well Lacus, I think it's hardly surprising with the war between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT right now. I have mentioned this to Captain Ramius, and she has assigned me to be your bodyguard during your stay on board the _Archangel._" She suddenly broke into her 'mad scientist' smile once more, and said rather sinisterly. "And anyone who wants to harm you would find themselves 'volunteered' to be one of my guinea pigs for any experiments that I might carry out in the future!"

Once more, she let out a sinister cackle that led to another bout of shivering to the people that heard it, including Dearka back on the _Gamow, _while Miguel and Elzam sighed again, and prayed for the soul of whoever had crossed Merlyn. They knew that the person would most likely not come out of Merlyn's laboratory unscathed… at least that is what they learnt from the past. Lacus, however just giggled at her friend's antics. To her, Merlyn was quite harmless, though she thought that her friend was just a tad eccentric.

Once she was done laughing, Merlyn turned to Lacus and said. "So Lacus… shall we go? I don't think it's nice to keep the people who want to meet you waiting now, right?"

Lacus just nodded and then said softly. "Very well then, Merlyn. Why don't you lead me there? I am sure that we will all get along just fine."

Merlyn just smiled to herself. It was just like Lacus to think the best of everyone until they proved to be otherwise. Usually, and more often than not, she was right on the dot when it came to these things. Having met Miriallia Haw and Flay Allster, she felt that her friend is going to be right on this one, although she had some feelings of apprehension when she first met the Allster girl. It was no secret that she was the Atlantic Federation's Vice Foreign Minister George Allster's only daughter… and it was no secret how the man felt about Coordinators.

She was quite worried that Flay would turn out just like her father or worse, but she was delightfully surprised to find that the Allster girl wasn't what she expected to be, another bigot and borderline Blue Cosmos fanatic. Instead, she was a warm and friendly girl, who went out of her way to make Merlyn with her friend, Miriallia Haw, whom Merlyn liked almost instantly.

She had no doubt that Lacus would definitely get along with the Allster girl, since they had somewhat similar backgrounds. Both were the daughters of famous politicians, or in George Allster's case, infamous in the eyes of the PLANT and ZAFT for his inflammatory speeches regarding Coordinators. She then became rather thoughtful when that subject came to mind. Aside from the similarity of both girls, which was incidentally the color pink, she did not know if letting the two of them meet was a good idea. Then again, if the rumors were true, then both girls had found themselves good potential boyfriends, and in Flay's case, it was almost a certainty, given how close she was to Elzam.

_Archangel, _Cafeteria

Merlyn was glad that she was proven right as she saw Lacus mingling well with the girls, as though she had always been there. Even Flay joined in, commenting on how cute Lacus's pink Haro was.

Lacus just giggled and said. "Yes, Mr. Pink is just that, though he can be quite silly at times."

Mir smiled at the pink haired songstress and said softly. "I can agree to that… where did you get him, by the way? The only creature that resembles this one, is a mechanical bird that my friend Kira has."

Lacus just smiled and said. "Is that so… well, Mr. Pink is made by my fiancé, Athrun." She then giggled and said. "Mr. Pink was my first gift from him, and when he saw that I liked it so much, he made a few more of these. I have a dozen of these… truth to be told, I think that Athrun is just stumped on what presents to give me.. so I think he just stuck to these."

The girls there giggled in unison, though Mir and Flay offhandedly commented of how romantic her fiancé was. Mir then said. "By the way, Miss Lacus… I know that this is a strange request from me… but I have always been a fan of your singing. Um, could you sing a song for me… for all of us here?"

Merlyn was about to comment that Lacus was a bit tired from what happened to her, but the pink haired girl just shook her head and said. "It's okay Merlyn… thank you for your concern… I will be fine. If my song can give these weary people some reprieve… I would be happy to do so."

Lacus then took up a deep breath and closed her eyes, the people in the cafeteria pausing as they saw that the pink haired songstress was about to sing. When she opened her eyes, Lacus began to sing, and the audience was treated to the most melodic voice that they had ever heard, and Mir quickly went to the nearest intercom, and activated it, letting the song float through the speakers to the bridge.

Elzam just grinned and asked Romero Pal to activate the shipboard intercom, so that the song could be heard throughout the ship.

_Shizukana kono yoru ni_

_Anata wo matteru no_

_Ano toki wasureta_

_Hohoemi wo tori ni kite_

_Are kara sukoshi dake_

_Jikan ga sugite_

_Omoide ga yasashiku_

_Natta ne_

(In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you

During that time, your smile has faded away

Now that a little time has passed,

Fond memories start to resurface)

_Hoshi no furu basho de_

_Antata ga waratte_

_Irukoto wo_

_Itsume negatteta_

_Ima tokuutemo_

_Mata aeru yo ne_

(At the place where stars fall,

I'm always wishing for your laughter.

Even though we're apart now

We can meet again, right?)

_Itsu kara hohoemi wa_

_Konna ni hakanakute_

_Kowarete shimau kara_

_Taisetsuna mono dake_

_Wo hikari ni kaete_

_Tooi sora koete yuku_

_Tsuyosade_

(From when has my smile faded this much

Since it was shattered by one mistake

Changed only by the precious things into light

And go beyond the skies with fortitude)

_Hoshi wo furu basho e_

_Omoi wo anata ni_

_Todoketai_

_Itsumo soba ni iru_

_Sono tsumetasa wo_

_Dakishimimeru kara_

_Ima tokutemo, kitto aerune_

(TO the place where stars fall,

I want my thoughts to reach you.

I am always by your side

Since I will embrace that coldness.

Even though we're apart now,

We will definitely be back together.)

_Shizukana yoru ni…_

(In this quiet night…)

There was a brief pause after Lacus had finished her song, before there was a slow, but gradual applause from the people in the cafeteria, followed by those who had heard the song throughout the ship.

The girls quickly swarmed Lacus, hugging her while some people asked for autographs which Lacus happily agreed to give, smiling gently all the way.

_Archangel, _Main Bridge

"Wow… I never thought that the Pink Princess of the PLANT's voice would be so…" Mu said with awe, which was the same thing that the rest of the bridge crew felt, including Murrue Ramius and the stoic Natarle Badgiruel.

"Angelic…?" Elzam finished for him, and there was a nod in unison and he chuckled and said. "Yes, that was the though that came to me when I first heard her sing."

"You seemed to be familiar with Miss Lacus, Commander. Mind if you share your experience?" Murrue asked gently.

"Well, Captain…. I only know Miss Lacus, or should I say I met her when she presented the Order of the Nebula medal to me. Before then, the only thing I knew about her is through her songs, which Merlyn made me hear. She was an idol already back then, and I was too wrapped in grief after the events of Junius Seven, when Merlyn played a song from a CD to cheer me up. I can tell you that the experience was… refreshing to say the least. From that moment on, I have become a fan of her singing. I only knew that she was the Supreme Council Chairman's daughter from Tad Elsman, Dearka Elsman's father, my uncle who is also a member of the PLANT's Supreme Council. That's about it as far as I know."

Murrue nodded and said softly. " I see… thank you for your information, Commander… is there any thing more you can tell us, to ensure that we can return to Ptoleamus safely?"

Elzam thought deeply for a moment, and began to speak. "Besides the threat of Rau Le Creuset and his Team, whom we all had the displeasure of meeting, I don't think…" He then paused when he suddenly remembered something. "Wait… I just remembered something. There is one more individual that you all should be wary about. Someone that is of my acquaintance and Miguel's." He then turned to Mu and said. "I think you might know of him, Lieutenant La Flaga… he is more famously known as "The Harrier of Boaz'.

There was a look of recognition in Mu's eyes and he grimaced. 'The Harrier of Boaz.'… The only ZAFT pilot that is on par with your skills, isn't it Commander? Boaz has never been attacked or breached due to his efforts during the War."

Natarle then frowned, and then said. "According to intelligence reports we have, the famed 'Harrier of Boaz' is a young man like you, Commander. How true is this information, and what are his abilities?"

Elzam looked thoughtful and said. "Your information is correct, Ensign… he was also an academy graduate with me and Miguel… though only me and a few others got the redcoat. What I know of him is that he sees me as an arrogant hotshot who loves to soak up the fame and glory by forming the 'Gold Eagles'. I find that a bit hypocritical, since he was also assigned his own team, the 'Harriers', a week after the formation of my own team. But that is a moot point now."

He then paused for a moment, and said. "In terms of abilities, he and I cancel out, so to speak. He may be better in planning strategies and tactics beforehand, though his piloting skills is of high average at best, while I sometimes come out with strategies on the fly, and my piloting skills is above his. We have sparred on training exercises of course, and most of them ended up in either slim wins or draws."

He paused yet again, allowing the words that he had just spoken to sink in, before saying in a serious tone. " What I am trying to say is… in the event that both his team and Le Creuset show up at the same time, at the same place… then it would take lots of blood and guts, and a healthy dose of Mu's luck to get us out of there relatively unscathed."

End of Chapter 13

Authors Notes: Well, I finally finished Chapter 13. The girls get together for a girl taslk, Elzam gets 'grilled' by the loveable Lacus Clyne, and there is also a preview of Elzam's rival. Stay tuned for more on 'Flight of the Eagle' Cheers.

Please Read and Review


	15. Communications

I don't own anything, except Elzam Zonbolt, Merlyn Aiman and the Gold Eagles

UC Characters and Mecha belong to Tomino

AC Characters and Mecha belong to Yatate

Flight of the Eagle

'Communications'

PLANTs, Maius One

Inside his office, a blonde haired man, whose hair was combed neatly looked over the reports that streamed across his monitor, after the latest hubbub in the PLANT Supreme Council in Aprilius One, regarding the construction of Earth Alliance Mobile Suits called Gundams that were built in the ORB resource satellite, Heliopolis, which is now a ruin.

He soon closed the terminal and looked at his companion, a woman with the look of an aristocrat with dark pink hair. "So… what do you make of this, Haman? It seems the ZAFT military is in a state of increased readiness, especially after the Heliopolis incident, not to mention Patrick Zala's rather inflammatory speech back in the Supreme Council Chamber."

"In my honest, Char… while I say that the morale boost is good for ZAFT, I can't say the same for Patrick Zala. Rumors have it that he has begun to lose his grip of sanity ever since the death of Lenore Zala in the Bloody Valentine Tragedy. His speeches against the Naturals have been getting more and more frequent and increased in intensity… and there are rumors about a Black Ops project that he is working on to get rid of the Naturals once and for all."

Char Aznable, more famously known as the 'Red Comet' of ZAFT frowned at Haman Karn's statement. He obviously did not like the news that his fellow ZAFT commander had informed him. While he had lost his sister, Sayla and his fiancée, Lalah Sune in the Bloody Valentine tragedy, he did not react as extremely as Patrick Zala did. Through contacts in ORB and the Earth Alliance, he managed to isolate the true perpetrators, the Atlantic Federation… or specifically, the shadow organization that is known as Blue Cosmos.

Since then, he has been biding his time, using his own resources from his own family, with the assistance of Haman Karn to fund his own research for his own brand of Mobile Suits, outside of ZAFT's jurisdiction, while watching for any signs of suspicion from Patrick Zala's faction. It was no secret that Char and Haman, as well as the people that are loyal to them were quite militaristic, but they also wanted peace to exist between the PLANTs and Earth, which is a near impossibility if people like Patrick Zala or Blue Cosmos still exist.

He then looked at Haman and said. "So… how are the plans for our own army of Mobile Suits going on? And what about the data of the Earth Alliance Mobile Suits that Le Creuset managed to retrieve." He said a bit distastefully, as he had some feelings of distrust against the masked ZAFT commander, second only to Patrick Zala.

Haman just had a thin lipped smile on her face and said. "The design teams are working slowly but surely, but we have not begun production on the Mobile Suits just yet, until the designs are completed but I discreetly leaked those data to those five professors, and they are intrigued. If all goes well, we might have Gundams of our own to strike against Zala when the time is right."

Char nodded and said to his fellow commander. "Indeed… not to mention that we have allies on Earth as well, specifically some parts of the Atlantic Federation. You do know of the Romefeller Foundation, as well as the Sanc Kingdom, don't you?"

Haman looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding and said. "Yes, the organization led by Duke Weridge, and its hidden military arm, OZ, whom I believe are researching to develop their own Mobile Suits as well. As for what I know of the Sanc Kingdom, it is a pacifistic small European Kingdom, and its current leader, Relena Peacecraft is being groomed for the throne, while her brother, Miliardo Peacecraft, is the acting regent right now."

Char nodded and said. "Yes… and I have been keeping close tabs with the situation on Earth through OZ's supreme commander, Treize Khusrenada. That man is just as charismatic as Gilbert Durandal, don't you think? Not to mention that Regent Peacecraft is as adamant about preserving the pacifistic ideals of the Peacecraft monarchy, although there are signs that he is already working with the Romefeller Foundation in the shadows as well."

Haman nodded, remembering her meeting with the scientist. Just as Char mentioned, the raven haired scientist was a charismatic person, and was once part of the team researching about the Ultimate Coordinator, led by the late Dr. Ulen and Via Hibiki. And while she had never seen Miliardo Peacecraft, Haman had heard some things about the current regent of the Sanc Kingdom.

One thing she knew, that although he was a man of peace, like his father, he was also some sort of knight, and is willing to use force to defend the kingdom if necessary. His rumored friendship with the OZ Faction's leader, Treize Khusrenada, seemed to confirm that train of thought.

But before she could speculate further, a soft beep was heard as the flashing of the screen alerted Haman about something.

"Char, it seems that you have some people calling in… in a secured channel. Quite a few of them, I see. I will leave you alone for the moment; I still have to work on the Guaiz project as well as the development of the CGUE Deep Arms… officially. Unofficially, I still need to oversee the development of those things that we carry our undercover. Project Z and ZZ is moving along smoothly, though they are only 4.5% complete, and that includes the Mobile Suits that are developed in the NZ project."

Char nodded and said. "Good, keep me appraised on the situation through a secured channel, as usual. I would not want Zala to find out about this until it is too late for him."

Haman nodded, and she started to turn, and then stopped. "How about the recruits that are needed to operate and test the machines once it is completed?"

Char looked thoughtful for a moment and said. "I want you to monitor the Academy graduates for potential test pilots… and use your information networks to identify civilians that have the potential. We might have to rely on them, just in case that there is suspicion within Zala's camp of what we are trying to do."

Haman nodded and then turned and walked out of the room, and Char scanned the transmissions for a moment, and opened the first one, securing the channel on his end.

Immediately, the face of Treize Khusrenada appeared and greeted him. "Ahh, Char… I was wondering what happened for you to answer my call. Did I call you on a bad time, old friend?"

The Red Comet just smiled at the supreme commander of OZ and shook his head. "No old friend… I was just conversing with Haman on the possible development of Mobile Suits of our own, outside of ZAFT's jurisdiction, and especially Patrick Zala's." He then informed him of the abridged version of Patrick Zala's speech in the Council Chamber.

Treize looked thoughtful for a moment before saying. "I see… it seems that the death of his wife has pushed the man past his limits of sanity… a dangerous possibility and combination who is the de facto leader of the ZAFT military."

Char nodded and said. "That is why time is of the essence, old friend. How far are your people gone in terms in MS research, based on the data package that I leaked to you earlier regarding the MS that ZAFT has in its disposal?"

Treize shook his head and said. "I thank you for the data, Char… and no doubt that you have leaked the data to General Forrer as well. MS research is proceeding well, and Howard, one of my technicians has informed me that the current development status is around 5%, so it would be a while for us to develop a fully fledged MS army of our own. Thankfully, we also have the unofficial support of the Sanc Kingdom in this, so we should be progressing nicely."

Char looked thoughtful for the moment, and said. "I see… and I suppose you have been keeping tabs with our forces in Africa? Andrew Waltfeld is our Commander there."

Treize just smiled and said. "Ah yes, Andrew Waltfeld, the 'Desert Tiger', one of ZAFT's best land commanders. Yes, I have sometimes… and we also have some kind of intel and support from the Maganac Corps, you know, the self defense force that is affiliated to the Winner family?"

Char nodded and said. "I know… the Winners own quite a bit of resource satellites around Martius and Maius, and it is they who provided us with building materials to construct our vessels and MS. IN a way, all parties stand to gain for this."

Treize nodded and said. "Indeed… I suppose that is all I have to update you for now… I will contact you again, once there is something I can update you with. Treize out." The screen soon turned black as the OZ leader cut off the transmission from his end.

Char just smiled to himself, as he pondered this latest bit of news. With ZAFT in firm control of Africa, and some Earth Nations, and a potential ally in the Romefeller Foundation in the Sanc Kingdom, Earth wasn't a problem that he could foresee in the future. Orb was a wild card in this, though they already declared their neutrality, something that Char had to take into account.

From what Char had gleaned through his intelligence networks in Heliopolis before it was destroyed that there was a confirmed sighting of a member of one of ORB's Five Noble Families. More specifically of the Sahaku family and it was Rhondo Ghina Sahaku at that, which was poking around Morgenroete at that time. It did not take a genius that the Orb Noble must have brokered some kind of deal with the Atlantic Federation to allow them to use Morgenroete in Heliopolis to develop their Mobile Suits, in return for the information, probably to build their own.

A disturbing thought, but from what he knew of the Sahakus, they were an arrogant lot, especially Ghina, who was rather ambitious. Not much is known about the other Sahaku twin, Mina… only that she is slightly better than her twin brother. He might have to consider them potential obstacles if he decided to negotiate with Orb one day. The only other potential obstacle in Orb would be the Seirans, who he found to be… loathsome for unknown reasons.

Shaking his head out of depressing thoughts, he opened the other transmission, and found himself face to face with the familiar visage of one General Brekks Forrer. He smiled and said. "General Brekks… this is a surprise. May I wonder what honor do I have to receive a call from you?"

Brekks just grinned and said. "You are just as they say, Red Comet… direct and straight to the point. I just wanted you to know that the request you made to me at that time has been carried out. I got rid of that warmongering Jamitov and Basque before they decide to call for war. But I am reorganizing their personal army, the 'Titans' and beginning research on the Argama class vessels. Currently the development process is slated at 10%, and the Mobile Suit development and research is at around 7-8% complete… and we kept it hush hush, just in case those bastards in JOSH-A finds out about this."

Char nodded and then said. "Well… Kingman and his network should be working on Earth right now, to lead them astray from your position, as well as from Romefeller, so just concentrate on those projects that you told me about, and give me status updates of your progress of the projects."

General Brekks nodded and then said. "Understood Char… By the way, once the first of the Argama class vessels are completed, who do you want to place in command? I'd recommend either Henken or Bright though… I would like to hear your opinions on the matter."

Char thought for a moment, both men were competent people, which made the choice difficult if it were up to him. But from what he heard, Bright Noa was somewhat of a better leader than Henken, in terms of people skills and how he dealt with people. After some time, he looked to Brekks and said. "Have Bright Noa slated to take command of the first of the Argama-class vessels, with Henken taking command of the second. I personally think Bright would make a better choice of Captain than Henken, no offense to you, General."

Brekks Forer just chuckled and nodded. "That I agree with you, Char. Henken might be a potentially good captain, but Bright Noa seems to be a more viable candidate to me as well. The man is simple, but has a commanding air around him. Very well, I shall take your suggestions into mind when the first of the Argama-class ships are out of the production line. Brekks out."

Char stared at the empty screen once Brekks Forer had finished his transmission. He then exited the room after shutting down his terminal. He walked along the corridors until he noticed someone gazing out at the stars. He smiled to himself, only one person other than him took some time to gaze at the stars like this. He quickened his steps, and soon was at the man's side. "So… you were thinking about her again aren't you, brother?"

The young man turned towards Char and nodded sadly. The man had short curly coppery red hair and sad brown eyes. This was Amuro Ray, the 'White Comet' of ZAFT, or to the Federation Forces, the 'White Devil'. "Indeed… brother. And I suspect that you were thinking of Lalah too, aren't you?"

Char stiffened for a moment as his brother-in-law mentioned the name of his dead fiancée, and then sighed. "Yes I do, Amuro… and I know how hard you were hit when Sayla died in Junius Seven. Another thing that those people from the Atlantic Federation has to pay."

Amuro sighed as he felt a tinge of pain as Char mentioned his wife, who was with Lalah Sune at Junius Seven at the time, visiting an agricultural plant there, when the Bloody Valentine Tragedy struck. The only good thing is that, they were able to obtain permission to retrieve the bodies of their loves, and buried them in the cemetery in Maius Five, where they made their home. "That's true… and while I want to blame the Earth Alliance for causing me this pain, and yours… we still have friends and family back on Earth, remember?"

Char nodded and said. "Yes of course… and good thing is, quite a few of those people are around the area where Brekks is right now, or even the Sanc Kingdom, so there is no chance that this whole mess will catch up to them… unless it is time for us to make our move."

Amuro nodded and said. "I personally do not like the looks of this, Char… you must remember that desperate people will carry out desperate actions. According to some rumors, Self-Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala had snapped since the day he lost his wife during the Junius Tragedy, and he is already planning something to take revenge on the Naturals on Earth."

"I see…." Char looked at his brother-in-law thoughtfully. "Did you find out what kind of plans that Zala is trying to hatch, brother?"

Amuro sighed and shook his head sadly and said. "I am afraid that there is not enough information to draw any conclusions just yet. But I am betting that it is a Black Ops project. Something so terrible that it will give you nightmares once you got wind of it."

"Alright… where did you get these rumors from anyway, Brother?" Char asked curiously. "If it is really a Black Ops project, then it doesn't make sense that you would have the information right, about this particular project, I mean."

Amuro just smiled and said. "You remember Hayato Kobayashi, right?" At his brother-in-law's nod, he continued. "Well, he set up a company called Kalaba.. While on the surface it is a trading company dealing with a mixture of goods, he also has an information network that spans within the ZAFT hierarchy as well. So far, all Hayato is able to discover that Zala is apparently recruiting a lot of scientists from all over the PLANTs to help him research on something, apparently the whole nature of the project that they are working on are kept under wraps."

Char looked thoughtful for the moment and said. "I see… well, I suppose that I will leave you alone for the moment, brother… and try to lighten up a little. Lalah and my sister wouldn't want to see you this way, down in the dumps after their passing." The Red Comet then patted his brother-in-law on the shoulder and then walked away, leaving Amuro to his thoughts.

Amuro just smiled at that comment. It was no secret that the four of them were close friends ever since their childhood… well it was true for Amuro, Char and Sayla anyway. Lalah only joined their group when they were in their teens, and the four of them were practically inseparable and were always seen together no matter the occasion.

He then smiled to himself, and thought to himself. _Char's right… Sayla would be real depressed, or pissed depending what her mood was when she was alive, if she sees me like this. I can still remember her giving me a dressing down so bad that most people were afraid to look her in the eye when she was like that… and if she were here, I think she would want me to move on. Question is… who would be interested in me?_

He then froze for a moment as he remembered someone called Bertochilka Irma, but then dismissed it quickly. _Not possible… all I know is that she had a crush on me, before Sayla and me got together… what are the chances of her being still interested in me, after such a long time? I must be thinking too much about this… I think I better and go to my room and contact Hayato and see if there are any new information that he has collected._

With that thought, Amuro also walked away from the corridor, and walked towards the direction of his own room, intending to contact his old friend.

End of Chapter 14

Please Read and Review

Author's Note: Whoo, that's Chapter 14, you folks. This Chapter is more of the introduction of the UC Characters and AC characters that I am planning to bring into the fic. And while this fic is threathening to become a Gundam heavy fic, let me just say that I am going to tweak the Gundams from Wing a little… and so, I need your opinion. Should they keep the Gundanium alloy as per canon, or should there be PS Armor instead? DO let me know through your reviews, k? Cheers!


	16. Breaking Ties

I don't own anything, except Elzam Zonbolt, Merlyn Aiman and the Gold Eagles

UC Characters and Mecha belong to Tomino

AC Characters and Mecha belong to Yatate

Flight of the Eagle

'Breaking Ties'

_Martius One, Spacedock_

Aboard the _Nazca-_class vessel, the_ Rotschild, _a lone figure dressed in the usual white commander's uniform was seen watching the written transmission with the ship's Captain.

There was a moment of silence before he turned to the Captain and then said in a calm voice. "So… what do you make of this latest piece of news, Clayton?"

The Captain of the _Rotschild, _a thirty five year old dapper looking man with light brown hair and gentle green eyes said. "This is… quite an interesting bit of news. First of course is the Alliance has a new type of warship, probably a prototype, at their disposal, as well as developing Mobile Suits of their own. Secondly it seems that one of our best space Commanders, Le Creuset has been defeated by a ragtag bunch of Alliance officers on that particular ship. And the most shocking news is that your old rival has hooked up with them. How quaint, wouldn't you say?"

The figure just shrugged and then said. "I wouldn't say I am terribly surprised that he would finally resurface once more, though why he joined up with the enemy is a bit of a mystery to me as well. But I am not surprised if Miguel is with him. Those two are quite the same in character, I would say. Hot headed, with a touch of arrogance."

Edward Clayton just smiled faintly and said. "Come now Neil… as I recall, you were also involved in the altercations of those two back in the Academy, and I must say that the exploits of you three has been nothing short of excellent amongst your graduating year."

Neil Camira, the Nova Harrier smiled wistfully at that particular memory, and then said. "Yes we were… but that is beside the point right now. What is most important right now is that we try to catch up to them. Elzam and Miguel's sudden defection to the enemy is something of a mystery… something I look forward to solving. How are the preparations going for launch, Edward?"

The Captain of the _Rothschild_ looked at the data on his screen and said. "Preparations are at 75 % complete. We still have some supplies to take on board, as well as the experimental suit that Dr. Camira has finished. Currently it is under lockdown in the hangar, for final adjustments before it is flight-ready."

The young commander nodded and said. "Good… I will be in my quarters, Edward. Let me know when preparations are complete, and we can depart. It's time I get some answers from those two hotheads, and I am not taking no for an answer from them."

He turned around and then left the bridge towards his quarters to think about the latest events that surrounded his friends and rivals from the Academy days.

_Archangel, _Bridge

The atmosphere on the bridge was thick with tension after Elzam's latest bit of news, and it was quite overwhelming, until there was a soft beeping sound from Romero Pal's console broke the silence.

The communication officer, along with Kuzzey checked the console, and found that it was a coded transmission, and when Pal read its content, a relieved look of happiness found its way on his face, as he turned and said. "Lieutenant Ramius, I have some good tidings to report. We have just received a transmission from the Eight Fleet, and they are sending an advance force on intercept course to rendezvous with us."

A wave of relief and happiness soon broke through the tense atmosphere that had filled the bridge earlier and Murrue leaned back against her chair, letting out a sigh of relief. "That is indeed good tidings, Mr. Pal… do you have any idea on who the Admiral is sending to meet us with us?"

Romero Pal looked at the message again and said. "According to the message, Lieutenant, the Admiral is dispatching the _Montgomery_ along with two additional _Drake_-class frigates, the _Bernard _and the _Law._"

Murrue nodded and said. "How long before they will be able to rendezvous with us, ?"

The helm officer checked his navigation instruments, and said. "Well Captain, according to our instruments, and the rate we are going, we are going to meet up with the advance force in approximately one and a half hours time."

Elzam then said rather thoughtfully. "The _Montgomery_, I see… I assume it is commanded by Augustus Koopman. Quite a decent officer, I must say… though in my opinion, there is nothing out of the ordinary of the man."

Romero Pal looked at Elzam and then said nervously. "That's not all sir… you are not going to like this… but it seems that one other person is aboard the _Montgomery_. Its… Vice-Minister Allster sir… he has been assigned aboard as well to greet us."

At the sound of that name, the entire bridge crew could feel the temperature of the room drop as a cold frosty look was seen on Elzam's face. "Vice Minister Allster you say? So, that bastard is coming here to greet us, eh? Might as well drop the bomb on him this time… let's see how he would react when he hears that his precious daughter is now an item with ZAFT's top ace."

He then turned to Murrue and said. "I'll going off to get the princess up here for a moment, Captain. If you would excuse me…" He then exited the bridge in a hurry.

It was some time, before Tolle said. "Whoa… I didn't think I would ever see Elzam that cold before… the last time I saw that look when a couple of guys were harassing me and Mir back in Heliopolis. And trust me; it didn't end well for those fellas."

Mir nodded, since she had seen how Elzam practically demolished those bullies, though she suddenly felt strange why Elzam had acted this way earlier at the mention of Flay's father. But then again, given what she knew of him from Flay, which does not surprise her at all. It was no secret that George Allster disliked Coordinators on the borderline of hatred. If they met face to face… there is no telling what will happen. But one thing is certain… the outcome of this meeting would be less than desirable for both parties.

_Archangel, _Cafeteria

Flay was sitting on a table getting some lunch, when she spotted Elzam entering the cafeteria and walking towards her direction. At first, she was happy that her boyfriend (something that she was happy to admit to herself) came looking for her, and was about to smile at him… when she caught his expression. It was a cold expression that she had seen once before, and she did not know what could have caused it, but she would have done anything not to see that cold expression again.

She quickly got up from her seat and met him halfway, and she gently took his hand in hers and said. "Elzam… what's wrong? Please, tell me what is wrong out there? Why do you look so cold today?" Her voice was full of worry, and that quickly shook Elzam out of the cold anger that is burning deep inside of him.

He then sighed and gently took Flay into his arms and said. "I am sorry for scaring you this way, Flay… I heard something that made me a bit furious… but I didn't mean to scare you. Forgive me?" He gave an apologetic look to his girlfriend (which he did not mind at all now), hoping that she would not blame him for his earlier display.

Flay just smiled at him, as she gently placed a soft kiss on his cheek, making both people flush after that. "You are forgiven, Elzam… I know you didn't mean to scare me like that. Now... could you tell me what has made you angry?"

Elzam just sighed and said. "Well… I have some news that I want to share with you. First things first, there was a transmission that the ship just received earlier. It seems that the Eight Fleet has sent an advance force to rendezvous with us, and will be here in one and a half hours time."

Flay smiled as she felt a sense of relief wash through her body at this bit of news. She then said. "It is indeed a bit of good news Elzam, but that still doesn't explain why you look so cold and angry when you came in."

"You are right Flay, it doesn't. As to why I reacted that way is because…" Elzam paused for a moment, trying to restrain himself from getting angry again, "…I found out that the man you call your father is aboard the _Montgomery_, the flagship of the advance force that the Eight Fleet has sent."

There was a moment of silence as there was a conflicting series of emotions going through Flay's mind right now. On one hand, she was happy to see her father again, but on the other hand, after her humbling experiences aboard the _Archangel, _as well as the visit of Junius Seven, and Elzam's deceased parents, she did not know if she could look at her father the same way again.

It was a while before she said. "I see… so daddy's aboard that ship."

Elzam nodded and said. "Yes it is Flay… I would like you to come with me to the bridge. No matter what you think of him right now, and how much I dislike him, he is your father after all. I think you two should meet, it is only right after all."

Flay nodded and said a bit sadly. "Yes I should…" She then looked at him with a determined look on her face. "And I am going to tell him about us, and how we are going out with each other."

Elzam looked surprised at this sudden decision that the girl he cared about made, and was secretly pleased. But he had a look of concern on his face and said. "Are you sure about that Flay? Not that I am complaining, I couldn't care less what your father would think about your decision, but I am more worried about what your father would do to you once he hears of this. I don't want you to risk getting your feelings being hurt by your father or worse, just because of me."

Flay smiled to herself at Elzam's concern over her. He was so sweet and caring towards her, just like how he protected her in Heliopolis. But she also knew that what Elzam has spoken is true. Her father wouldn't like this at all, and given his dislike on Coordinators, which borderlines on hate, she wouldn't be surprised he would do something rash, like the possibility of disowning her, which scared her a little.

She took some time to think, before replying. "I know, Elzam… frankly I will not be surprised if daddy does so… I am more or less prepared to face such a thing… even though I feel scared… scared at losing the only family I have because of my decision." There was a tone of sadness in her voice, and Elzam just held her close to him, and the new couple took some time to bask in each other's presence.

It was some time, before they let go of each other, and Elzam looked at her and said. "So, Flay… are you ready to face what is going to happen next? I must warn you once again, that it is going to be an emotional roller coaster for you once we get up there… so I just want to make sure you are really ready for it."

Flay just smiled softly as she gently kissed her boyfriend once again, on the cheek and said. "Yes Elzam… no matter what happens up there, I would always be content that I still have you by my side."

He nodded and then said. "Well, if you say so, Flay. Let us go then, your father awaits our presence on the bridge."

With a nod from her, both of them walked hand in hand towards the general direction of the bridge.

_Archangel, _Bridge

When both Flay and Elzam entered the bridge, there were some raised eyebrows over how they were holding hands together, though there was a smile on Tolle and Mir's faces, a curious one in Sai's and Kuzzey's. Though Elzam noted that Mu was grinning like a Cheshire cat in his direction, and he mentally noted to talk to the blond pilot later.

He then turned towards the forward screen, where he could see the familiar forms of a _Nelson_-class heavy cruiser and two _Drake_-class frigates, which serves as an escort soon came into view, and both of them steeled themselves for the storm that is soon to come.

Romero Pal looked at his console for a moment and then said. "Lieutenant Ramius, the _Montgomery _is hailing us."

Murrue nodded and then said. "Very well, patch it through, ."

"Yes, Ma'am." The communications officer responded, keying in the necessary commands, and soon the familiar visages of Captain Augustus Koopman, and Vice Foreign Minister George Allster came into view.

Elzam just fixed a frosty glare over the Vice Foreign Minister, trying to reign in his temper, when Flay, sensing that her boyfriend was angry with her father, gave his hand a gentle squeezed, which soon calmed him down.

Murrue then saluted and then said. "Captain Koopman… it is a pleasure to see you sir. We had a long trip, before we are able to meet up with you."

Augustus Koopman nodded and returned the salute, before saying. "Likewise, Lieutenant, Likewise. I bring greetings from Admiral Halburton himself. I must admit, you all gave us a good scare back there. When we heard about what happened in Heliopolis, we all assumed the worst, and thought you all lost to us. It's glad to see that you all survived through it all." There was a slight cheerful note on the Captain's voice when he said that.

Meanwhile, George Allster was currently feeling unnerved by the frosty glare that a platinum blond haired young man standing next to his daughter. There was so much restrained fury in those golden orbs that was directed at him, though he seriously did not know why it was so.

He then noted that the young man's hand was held by his daughter, which raised an eyebrow as well. Apparently, his daughter had feelings for this unknown man, and that somehow made him a bit annoyed as well. Wasn't she supposed to be engaged to the Argyle boy? He had to find out more about this mystery boyfriend of hers.

He then smiled and said. "Flay… my daughter. I am glad that you are alive and well. Like Captain Koopman, I had thought you lost to me when I heard about the destruction of Heliopolis."

" I know, daddy…" Flay said with a smile on her face. "If it wasn't for Elzam here… I don't think that I would have made it to an escape pod in time."

"I see..." George Allster looked thoughtful for a moment, before turning his gaze to Elzam and said. "I am in your debt, young man, for you have saved the life of my daughter. Ask anything of me, and I will do my best to grant your wishes."

Elzam was silent for a moment, and then let out a mirthless laugh, and then sneered. "Is that so, Vice Minister Allster? Then how about giving back the lives of my parents that you and your ilk had caused, murderer? Can you do that, huh? CAN YOU!?" A cold fury burned deep in him, as his eyes fixed on the Vice Foreign Minister.

George Allster sputtered and said. "Mu…murderer!? How dare you accuse me of such an act? Do you know who the hell am I, young man? And who are you anyway? How dare you speak to me with such disrespect!"

Elzam continued to sneer and said. "Sure I do… Vice Foreign Minister George Allster… one of the few people that imposed that blockade that made up the Mandelbrot incident. And as for my disrespect of you, it is well earned, since you are not worthy of my respect. And as to who am I…." He then grinned. "My name is Elzam Zonbolt, the Gold Eagle of Jachin Due, ZAFT's Supreme Ace, at your service." He then gave a mocking bow, the sneer never leaving his face.

"Z…ZAFT!?" George Allster looked shocked for a moment, and then his facial expression contorted into one of rage. He then roared. "Lieutenant Ramius! Explain to me, why is there a ZAFT pilot on YOUR ship, with MY daughter aboard!?"

He then turned to Flay before Murrue could reply. "And you have a lot of explaining to do young lady! You were supposed to marry that Argyle boy, and here I find you cavorting with this… this piece of trash! I demand that you follow through with the arranged marriage that I set up for you. It is for your own good. I won't have any tainted genes corrupting the Allster line!"

Flay flinched as her father went into a tirade, but the way he is insulting Elzam brought about a protectiveness deep inside of her. "You are wrong daddy!" She yelled back, to the shock and surprise of George Allster, and the amusement of Elzam.

She then fixed a fiery gaze at her father, and said. "I once thought that what you said was true… but lately my views have changed. Think about it, Daddy… after the Bloody Valentine incident, can we really say that we are better than the Coordinators? I have been to Junius Seven, and I do not find any justifiable reason for a massacre of innocents of that magnitude… two of those who were Elzam's parents!" She then paused for a moment, and continued to speak, before her father could fire off a retort. "And as for the arranged marriage, Sai and I decided, after a long talk with each other, that we both want to remain just as friends… since we do not feel anything for each other. My heart belongs with Elzam, daddy, whether you like it or not!"

Sai nodded and added his two cents in. "It's true, Mr. Allster… while I understand your good intentions… I as Flay's friend only want her to be happy, and I already can see who will give Flay the most happiness. I have already contacted my parents, and while they are a little unhappy over this, they only want me to be happy, and agreed to dissolve the arrangement."

George Allster fell silent for a moment, before saying in a cold voice. "I see… then in that case, I will have to take unpleasant measures." He then looked at Flay coldly and said. "You are dead to me, young lady… consider yourself removed from the Allster family roster… it is obvious that filthy space monster has poisoned your mind with his talk."

The _Archangel's _crew was shocked at the venom that George Allster had used on his daughter, and even Captain Koopman tried to intercede. "With all due respect, Vice Minister Allster, while I am neutral about this all, since this is a family matter… don't you think that your actions are a bit hasty? If you look at the Gold Eagle's uniform, it is obvious that he had joined our side. Surely there is no need to take such drastic…"

He was cut off by a glare from George Allster, whose words were practically dripping venom. "No, Captain… that is where you are wrong. A Coordinator, will always be a Coordinator, no matter what uniform he or she wears. If the woman that was once my daughter loves one, than I consider her to be dead alongside my wife. Now close the channel… I see no reason to talk with this imposter who is masquerading as my daughter any longer."

With that, the screen went dead, and there was once again, a heavy tension in the air inside the bridge, for some time. Then the silence was broken, by the sound of a muffled sob, as the emotions that Flay had held inside of her could no longer be contained by her disownment that was pronounced by her father, which grew into full blown tears and sobs, as she hugged Elzam and cried into his chest, clinging to him like an anchor, for to her at this moment, he was the only one she felt she could depend on.

Elzam gently wrapped his arms around his distraught girlfriend, letting her release her pent up emotions and pain of being disowned by the man that she once called father. To him, this was one more sin that George Allster had to pay for, and when it is time for him to collect, there will be no mercy for the man who dared hurt his precious girl.

Author's Note: Whew, it's been a long while since I updated haven't i? I apologize for my absence, since I have some problems with my comp, ISP and writer's block for some time. Now that I am back, hopefully things would be back to normal. Anyway, here are the stats for this story for your viewing pleasure. First things first, Elzam's rival makes his first appearance here, and Flay breaks ties with her father.

**6150 Hits**

**47 Reviews**

**2 C2's**

**21 Favorites**

**17 Alerts**

This is quite a good number, I think, though I am surprised that you guys like my other fic, Unusual Alliances more than this one. But I am not feeling beat up over this, since all it does is make me persevere to write more good chapters for your reading pleasure. Cheers for now!


	17. Thougts and Developments

I don't own anything, except Elzam Zonbolt, Merlyn Aiman and the Gold Eagles

UC Characters and Mecha belong to Tomino

AC Characters and Mecha belong to Yatate

Flight of the Eagle

'Thoughts and Developments'

_Rotschild, _Commander's Quarters

Neil Camira, also known as the Nova Harrier or Boaz as it is called today sighed as he looked at the picture that stood on his table. In it were a few people that consisted of his graduation class. Two of them were very recognizable, since these two were the ones that are giving him somewhat of a headache currently.

The grinning visages of one Elzam Zonbolt, and the smirking one from Miguel Aiman that stared back at him made him smile almost wistfully as he ran his fingers over their pictures, and then he frowned slightly, as he remembered the reason why he was here in the first place.

_Miguel,Elzam, what the hell are you both thinking when you two made this decision!? I know that both of you do things according to your feelings and moods but this really takes the cake! Betraying ZAFT of all things… something that is virtually impossible, considering our deep love for the PLANTs. Something must be wrong somewhere… and I intend to find that out, even if I have to beat you two to do it!_

There is of course a niggling doubt that was going through his mind right now. The three of them were loyal to the PLANTs to a fault, and while he knew that Elzam and Miguel were hotheads, Elzam being the more rational of the two blondes, he still wondered what the hell happened that made them make such a rash decision (in his own opinion), it was still out of character for them. Something major must happened to cause such a radical shift in their decisions… the question is what?

He was about to think deeper into the problem when a beep from his communications panel brought him back to the present. He pushed his thoughts about Elzam and Miguel aside for the moment, and got up from his seat, and walked towards the panel and activated it, and said. "This is Camira. Go ahead, Edward."

Captain Clayton's voice as well as his image soon appeared on the screen. "Right, Commander. Just wanted to let you know that we are now ready to depart, since the last of the supplies as well as the GINNs have been loaded aboard."

Neil nodded and said. "Understood. Launch the vessel, Edward… it's time we obtain some answers from a pair of hotheaded troublesome blondes that I call my rivals. I will join you as soon as I can. Camira out."

He soon turned towards the door, and it opened with a soft hiss as he quickly made his way to the bridge, and soon the _Rothschild _ fired up its engines as it departed towards the last known coordinates of the _Archangel._

Luxembourg, Treize's Castle

Treize Khusrenada, head of the Romefeller Foundation's secret military organization OZ was currently preoccupied with his work, when the screen of the communications channel opened with a flash, and the face of his aide, Lady Une appeared.

"Yes, Lady? What is it?" He said in his cool and usual charismatic voice.

"Forgive me for interrupting you in your affairs, Treize-sama, but you have priority calls from both Duke Weridge and Regent Peacecraft on the lines, both on secure channels."

"Thank you Lady… please put Duke Weridge on first, and then after that I can talk to my old and dearest friend."

"As you wish, Treize-sama." Lady replied, and her image disappeared only to be replaced by the image of a bald, aristocratic, and yet gentle looking man with salt-and pepper colored moustache and beard.

"Lord Weridge, it is an honor to receive your call." Treize began smoothly. "Is there anything that I can assist you with?"

Duke Weridge nodded and said. "Yes Treize… I just wanted to ask on the progress on the research on the Mobile Suits that you are developing in order for us to defend ourselves when the time is conducive to announce our stand of neutrality in the Scandinavian region. I trust that everything is running on schedule?"

"Everything is right on schedule, Lord Weridge, research on the Leo and Aries are at 50 % complete, and I intend to see them completed and produced in two months time. Our artillery Mobile Suit, the Tragos is at 30 % completion, and our naval mobile suits, the Cancer and the Pisces are at 20 % completion as well. Unfortunately, the Taurus is only 15 % complete, so we won't be able to see them roll of the production line just yet."

"I see… very well Treize… by the way; I do have some news for you. It seems that there are some uproar in the Eurasian Federation over the loss of their base, the famous Artemis facility, which is now under the occupation of the Serpent Tail mercenary group." Duke Weridge smirked and said. "Not that it is any concern of ours, though I personally say good riddance to bad rubbish for once. I think I do not need to spell out the late commander of that particular base, do you?"

Treize just smiled faintly as he nodded. He had once attended a meeting with Duke Weridge, and had the displeasure of meeting Gerard Garcia, which he would gladly forget. The man was a pompous ass who only gained his rank through bureaucracy, and not through hard work, which made Treize dislike the man immediately. His death, whoever had caused it certainly made his day, and the man who actually had a hand in getting rid of Garcia was permanently in Treize's good books, and he would like to meet the man in person as a sign of his respect. "Indeed…" He finally said. "Do you, by any chance, are able to acquire the identity of the man that got rid of Garcia, Duke Weridge?"

The older man shook his head and said. "Unfortunately, our spy networks do not extend that well in space, but I reckon that your friend would have more information than me in this matter. He has some good connections within the PLANTs, as well as some slight connections with Serpent Tail as well, so I suppose that you can clarify things with him."

"Understood, Duke Weridge… I shall do that." Treize replied calmly.

Duke Weridge nodded and said. "Good… do send me your usual progress reports, and when the Leo and Aries are completed, have them slated for mass production in our secret facilities, until they are of a sufficient number, before we declare our stance of neutrality. Hopefully, you will have the Tragos as well as the Pisces and Cancer suits ready for mass production. Weridge out."

Treize nodded as Duke Weridge's image blinked out, and he tapped in a few commands on his console, and soon, the image of an aristocratic man with platinum blonde hair appeared. "Miliardo my old friend… it is good to see you again. Have you any news for me regarding the latest events that the good Duke has just kindly made me aware of? And how is your sister, by the way?" He said with a pleasant tone.

"Good to see you too, Treize… and yes, I do… but I just want to ask, is the Mobile Suit that I have ordered ready yet? And how far it is in its completion? And Relena is fine, thank you."

Treize just smiled and said. "Patience, old friend. The Talgeese is at 75 % completion, and my own machine, the Talgeese II is also at 60 % completion. Once the time is right, we shall then show the Alliance where our loyalties really lie… wouldn't you say so, Miliardo?"

Miliardo Peacecraft nodded and said. "Indeed Treize… both Relena and I want true peace to happen in this world… and while Relena might make a good queen, she is still a bit naïve in her ideas of total pacifism, the ideal that our parents have held true during their reign. Although I do share my parents' sentiments, I am also a realist. Total pacifism is a good ideal, but I do also recognize that we do need some form of a military force to defend ourselves when needed. My fiancé, whom you have met, shares the same notion as well."

Treize nodded at his friend's statement. He had met Miliardo's fiancé, one Lucrezia Noin, and the raven haired woman was a good match for his friend, since they are quite in love with each other, and anyone around them would agree that they are indeed a good match.

He then looked at his friend a bit seriously and said. "Putting the more personal things aside, old friend… I am sure that you have heard that Artemis is no longer under the command of that pompous fool, Gerard Garcia who seemed to have perished, and Artemis is now in the hands of Serpent Tail. My question is who was the man who managed to get rid of that waste of space?"

Miliardo Peacecraft just smiled at his friend's tone. "I can see that you are intrigued, old friend… your tone betrays that. Very well… the man that managed to get rid of Garcia is a man that is thought to be dead a few months ago. I am sure that you have heard of the supposed 'demise' of one particular individual known as the Gold Eagle of Jachin Due?"

Treize was now definitely interested. The Gold Eagle of Jachin Due was a formidable person, young as he is. He managed to become one of the youngest in ZAFT to receive the Order of the Nebula as well as the title of Supreme Ace, an impressive record by itself. And Treize is also faintly aware that the Zonbolts were also good at swordplay, which made him more eager to meet the Gold Eagle of Jachin Due, to challenge him to a friendly swordfight.

He took some time before replying. "Indeed, my old friend. But you said it yourself; he is supposed to be dead. How is it that he is still running around unmolested, and what are the circumstances that surround Garcia's death?"

Miliardo looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said. "I asked the same question to my contacts in Serpent Tail, and the only thing they managed to tell me is that Elzam Zonbolt approached them a week before his supposed 'death' citing that he needed to get away from the PLANTs, due to something bad that is going to happen there. There was also some mention of a weapon for genocide, though my contacts did not manage to obtain more information on that subject."

He paused for a moment before saying. "As to the events that surrounded Garcia's death at the hands of the Gold Eagle… I am uncertain about this as well. I am afraid that is all I am able to find out at this moment."

Treize nodded and said. "Very well old friend… I shall contact you again in another time when I feel it is time for us to make our move. Treize out." He then pressed the button on his screen and then smiled to himself. _Elzam Zonbolt… I am looking forward to the day that I am able to meet you in person, hopefully as comrades. _

PLANTs, Maius One

Char was once again seated in front of his monitor, and then typed in a few commands and soon secured the channel before saying. "You may speak now; Haman… the channel is secure."

Haman Karn's visage soon appeared on his screen. "Ah Char… I just wanted to inform you of something interesting. Apparently, Artemis has fallen, and now it is under the control of the Serpent Tail mercenary group. As to how it happened… Le Creuset is as always involved, but there is something more. There is of course some sightings of an unknown Earth Alliance warship, a prototype if I am not mistaken, which is supposed to carry those Gundams captured by Le Creuset's team. Imagine my surprise to find out that one of our aces, one that is supposed to be dead a few months ago, is in fact on board that ship."

Char just raised an eyebrow at the information that Haman just gave him. While he had no love for Gerard Garcia, the news of the Gold Eagle of Jachin Due being alive and well, and on an Earth Alliance vessel, specifically belonging to the Atlantic Federation came as a big surprise to him. "I see… any idea as to why he is aboard that ship? As I recall, he might not be a fanatic, but his loyalty and devotion to the PLANTs is unquestioned."

Haman nodded and said. "He is… though my sources indicate prior to his supposed 'death'; he seemed to come into certain sensitive information that was filtered to him discreetly from the Supreme Councilor himself, through Tad Elsman. I only managed to get a hint of this information through Eileen Canaver, who I keep close in contact with."

Char smiled to himself at the mention of the blond haired member of the PLANT's Supreme Council. The woman had been a good friend of his family, and is one of Haman Karn's best friends, and the two women were often seen together when they were off duty, with the company of Tad Elsman, Yuri Amalfi among them.

"I see…" Char said rather thoughtfully. "This wouldn't be related to the rumor about Zala involved in some kind of Black Ops project now, would it? The one you mentioned a week ago?"

Haman just shrugged and said. "At this time it is still unknown, Char… but judging from the way Patrick Zala is heading, it is more than a possibility, with the speeches he has been giving of late. I am frankly not surprised if the project is for real, given his change in attitude and demeanor after the Bloody Valentine."

Char nodded and said. "I see, what news do you have from Earth, and our own Mobile Suit development project? I take it that with the help of the Winners, and the data I provided a week ago, you have made some kind of progress?"

Haman just smirked and said. "Yes, Char… General Brekks just informed me that their own MS project is going on well, and is at overall 15 % complete, with the Argama class and the Pegasus class vessels are slated at 5 to 10 % completion. The Salamis-class vessels have better odds at 20 %."

She paused for a moment and said. "For our own side, the DEEP Arms project as well as the GUaiz project is running smoothly, and Project Z and ZZ are at 15 % currently. Our NZ project as well as the development of our own battleships is at 10 % as well."

Char nodded and said. "This is good news indeed… what about your recruitment process, Haman? Do you have any potential recruits you have spotted so far?"

The dark pink haired woman just smirked and said. "We have a few potential recruits here and there, Char… some of them among civilians. Of course, I will have to put them through a stringent selection process, so that we would get the best to operate the machines that we intend them to pilot."

Char nodded and said. "Very well then Haman… once you have finished your task for the day…" He smiled softly at her and said. "Why don't you take a break and we go out for dinner? I'm buying this time."

Haman just smirked slyly and said. "Why Char… are you asking me out for dinner? You do know that Eileen is going to say something about this, don't you?" She just chuckled at Char's expression, which was one of slight annoyance, and he could see his eyebrow twitching slightly. "Alright, alright, I won't tease you about this anymore… this time. See you later for dinner, Char. I'll be waiting." With that, she cut off the line from her side.

Char just sighed at Haman's antics. She is always like this, somehow managing to find things to rile him up a little, and annoy him. Though she had a point… he was good friends with both Eileen Canaver and Haman Karn, and he admitted to himself that he felt comfortable around them, and maybe had some feelings for both women, but he did not know, who he liked more.

Shaking his head to put this particular train of thought, he quickly got up from his seat, and shut off his monitor, and encrypted his computer once more, before he went to shower and change. He had a dinner to go to, with a certain dark pink haired commander that always managed to get under his skin in one way or another.

Authors Note: Well, this is another chapter done. A bit of filler, though it does let you see some preludes of things that are going to happen, once the _Archangel _returns to Earth, as well as some developments that are happening in space. On a personal note, I need you guys to start reviewing again. Please do so… I want to know if my story is up to your liking with the way I am setting it up. I need all the feedback I can get, especially from these guys. DeathZealot, Heavyarms Buster, Stormwolf, Infinite Freedom, Senri Shiki Fan. Liubei.. and a lot more people who has put me on their alert for this story.

Senri Shiki, as I mentioned in my PM earlier, please send me a PM regarding the character that you wanted to be in my fic. Please also indicate when do you want her to make her appearance, k? Thanks.

Oh yeah, I am setting up more pairings here, first is for Amuro. Who do you want him to end up with? Remember, any UC character females are acceptable, except for canon couples in the UC universe. And as for our Red Comet, Char Aznable… I am thinking of Char/Haman, or Char/Eileen Canaver? What do you guys think? Let me know who you want him to end up with.


	18. Adoption and Prelude to Battle

I don't own anything, except Elzam Zonbolt, Merlyn Aiman and the Gold Eagles

UC Characters and Mecha belong to Tomino

AC Characters and Mecha belong to Yatate

Flight of the Eagle

'Adoption and Prelude to Battle'

A moment of silence permeated the bridge after the drama that happened a few moments ago, before Murrue Ramius, ever the kind woman that she is got up from her position and turned to her XO. "Natarle… take command of the bridge for the moment, will you? I'm going to take Miss Flay to my room to have a short chat for a moment." She then looked at Elzam and said. "You too, Commander… I wish to request that you join us as well in the conversation that I wish to partake with Miss Flay here."

Elzam blinked for a moment, feeling slightly unsure as to why the current Captain of the ship he was in was requesting that he join in a conversation that would undoubtedly and most likely to be considered as 'girl talk'. But then again, seeing Flay distraught like that, not to mention that technically Murrue outranked in terms of position aboard ship, he just nodded and said. "Very well, Captain. I am at your service."

Murrue nodded and smiled gently at the both of them and said. "Very well then… let us go then, Miss Flay, Commander." She then turned and exited the bridge and spared a fleeting glance backward, and nodded to herself in approval. The Allster girl was still rather distraught, and she held on to Elzam's arm rather possessively as they floated through the corridors towards her personal quarters.

This was the reason she requested Elzam to accompany Flay to her quarters. Almost everyone in the ship had known of the growing romance and feelings between the two most unlikely people to ever fall in love. One was as most people know, the former daughter of George Allster, one of the staunchest anti-Coordinator supporters within the Earth Alliance, more specifically, the Atlantic Federation. The other is one of the youngest people to ever receive the title of Supreme Ace and the Order of Nebula within ZAFT. No one would have predicted that feelings would develop between both of them, but the truth of the matter stands before them in earnest, and no one could deny the feelings that was evident between the two. And for Murrue Ramius, that was good enough for her. Besides, his presence was already having a calming effect on the former Allster girl as they arrived at their intended destination.

_Archangel, _Captain's Quarters

As soon as they entered, Murrue smiled gently at her two guests and said. "Please, do make yourselves comfortable... I admit that I don't have many creature comforts here in my room to be a proper host at all."

Elzam just chuckled and even Flay managed to smile a little, sending a feeling of relief through her companions' heart. "Not to worry, Captain… military décor has always been this dull and dreary through the ages, and I can't see them changing even though we are in the Cosmic Era… though on a more personal note, it is certainly more comfortable than those of ages past." He commented dryly.

Murrue nodded and said. "Yes, I suppose it is…" She then had a mildly serious look on her face and said. "Now then, on to business… the reason I called both of you here is to discuss about Miss Flay's current status. After the recent events that occurred, I feel that it is only right we talk about this in private." Her gaze softened slightly as she spoke again to Flay. "How are you feeling now, my dear? I am sorry for the events that transpired recently, though I do have similar sentiments as Captain Koopman? Surely your father would not disown you just because of your decision to be together with Commander Zonbolt?"

Flay shook her head gently and said sadly. "I… I am alright… for now, Miss Murrue… I do feel a bit better now, in fact. But… it is true… Daddy… has always been like that ever since Mother died… and he hates Coordinators extremely… though I do not regret my decision to be Elzam… it still makes me sad to no longer be able to call that man my father again." Her eyes soon glistened once more with unshed tears, even as Elzam gently took her into his arms, gently comforting her again, helping her to cope with her recent loss.

Murrue nodded and said. "I see…" She paused for a moment before saying. "Well Miss Flay… I am actually am pleased to have a solution for your current problem." She smiled kindly at the red headed girl and said. "Due to your current status as an orphan… I am officially taking you in as my younger sister… would that be fine with you?"

Flay had a surprised look on her face, though Elzam just raised an eyebrow at her decision, but kept quiet for now. It was sometime before saying. "This is certainly a surprise, Miss Murrue… and I am grateful for the offer, but why…?"

Murrue smiled and said. "Why do I make this decision you may wonder?" She paused for a moment before saying. "There are a few reasons why decided to do so… and one of them is that, you will no longer be a liable person for hostage taking just in case anything happens. Secondly, no one deserves to be alone without family… and that is why I am offering this to you."

Flay took some time to consider Murrue's words, giving the matter a serious thought, and then looked at the Captain with a new determined look on her face, something that both officers there took to heart, and secretly felt relieved for the girl. "I have decided Miss Murrue… I am going to accept your offer… it would be nice to belong to a family again."

Murrue just smiled and said. "Then allow me to welcome you into the family, Flay Ramius… now why don't you come her and give your big sister a hug, I do believe we sisters have that privilege, don't you think so?"

Flay nodded, smiling softly as she briefly left Elzam's side and hugged her new adopted big sister, and Murrue did the same, warmly hugging the younger woman that she just adopted into the family.

On the side, Elzam just smiled as he felt happy for them. Personally, he felt that the Captain's decision was a good one. George Allster had made quite a number of enemies with his inflammatory speeches, and not to mention he was also a possible member of Blue Cosmos, which made him quite a target for those who hated Blue Cosmos for what it stands for. Having Murrue Ramius adopting Flay would deter those who would make such an attempt, since she is no longer connected to the man, except by blood.

It was a while before the sisters let go of each other, and then Murrue said. "Flay… why don't you go back to your room for a while? I need to speak to Elzam over certain things, not to mention that we do not know when the enemy is going to attack this ship again. We'll spend some time together whenever things are not so hectic any longer."

Flay nodded and said. "Alright big sister… I'll see you later. You too, Elzam." She then hugged and kissed them both on the cheeks, before leaving the room.

Elzam waited for some time, and then said. "Thank you Captain, for your decision in adopting Flay just now… I can tell just from her reaction just now, is that she appreciates that very much, as well as I do. Just satisfy my curiosity for a moment… was the decision made carefully planned out, or was it one made at the spur of the moment?"

Murrue just smiled and said. "Your appreciation is received, Commander… and to answer your question, my decision to take Flay into the family was indeed made at the spur of the moment, though you have to admit… it is the right decision to make, is it not?"

Elzam nodded and said. "That it is Captain… that it is…" He then paused for a moment before saying. "Now, that Flay is away, what do you need to speak to me, Captain?"

Murrue nodded and said. "Ah yes, I was getting to that Commander…" She then paused for a moment and said. "What I need to speak to you is regarding two things, Commander… one is professional, and the other is more of a personal nature."

Elzam nodded and said. "Go ahead Captain… I am all ears for this."

Murrue's face had a professional and stern expression as she began speaking. "Commander… while I do respect your abilities and like Lieutenant La Flaga had mentioned, are glad that you are on our side… the fact remains that you are now a part of the Earth Alliance. As such, I would expect you to follow regulations and protocol at all times, except during times where you feel you need to improvise or go against it. That being so, you need to give me good explanations why you feel you need to do so at that point of time."

She paused for a moment and said. "One such incident is what transpired at Artemis, and just recently the fracas surrounding my adopted sister's former parent. I would ask that you try to reign in your temper a bit, and refrain getting into such incidents again. I give you a warning, Commander… to watch yourself carefully at all times after this. I might not be as rigid as Natarle when it comes to rules, but there are times that I feel I need to adhere to it… and I expect you to do so as well."

Elzam looked at Murrue for a moment and then sighed for a moment, before saying. "I know I was wrong, Captain for reacting like that at those specified times that you mentioned, but in my defense, as you said, I wasn't in control of my emotions during both times. In the incident at George Allster's case, he had the gall to ask me whether I wanted to get any reward from him. It is as if he was implying that I saved Flay because of his sake… I still haven't forgotten how he was one of the members within the Alliance that imposed the blockade back then, and indirectly involved in the Mandelbrot Incident."

By now, Elzam was getting slightly worked up again, and he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down again, before he resumed. "As for the incident in Artemis… I am not purely sure what happened to me as well. All I know is that for an instant, my reflexes and body functions were boosted to a level that is above a normal Coordinator's which is why I was able to whatever I did back then. That is all I can explain to you for a moment, as I am trying to figure out this mystery as well."

Murrue looked thoughtful for a moment, before her expression softened a little and she said. "Very well Commander… I shall accept your apology and your explanation regarding those incidents… but on a more personal note… I approve of you being with my sister…"

She paused for a moment, and then her face turned serious again, and the expression on her face had a slightly sinister and menacing look about it. "But… for your sake, I hope that you will not hurt her. If one day I find out that she is hurt by you, there will be a reckoning between us, and you will wish that you receive a death sentence, for like you, I do not let those who hurt my family go off that easily… do we have an understanding in this?"

Elzam had a blank look on his face as the Captain went into her 'protective older sister mode', and was trying to suppress something akin to fear that welled up inside him at Murrue's expression and silent threat. He had once witnessed this kind of face, and was kind of surprised and unnerved as it is directed at him. The last time he saw this expression is when Katherine Aiman, the eldest child of the Aimans, Miguel and Merlyn's older sister was pissed at someone trying to pick on her younger sister… as well as the time Merlyn told her about her crush on Dearka Elsman.

The result was Dearka being hounded by both the older Aiman siblings, which made the tanned skin, blonde haired pilot become very paranoid whenever Merlyn is around, and in result, developing some kind of sixth sense with regards to the youngest of the Aiman siblings.

He then nodded and said. "I understand you perfectly, Captain… I love Flay very much, and I wouldn't dare, much less bring it upon myself to hurt her. You have my word, and I swear it upon my honor as well."

Murrue smiled and then relaxed, and said. "That is good Commander… now why don't we…" She did not managed to finish her words when the communications panel on her quarters blinked, and then sound of Natarle Badgiruel came through.

"Lieutenant Ramius… please come to the bridge immediately."

Murrue got up from her seat, and then pressed the button on the panel and said. "Go ahead Natarle… what is it?"

"Heat signatures detected, Lieutenant… N-Jammer signatures are increasing, and the radar detects three distinctive signatures belonging to ZAFT vessels, two _Nazca_-class vessels, and one _Laurasia_-class."

Murrue's expression turned professional again, and she said. "I understand… I'll be right there. Thank you." She then switched off the channel, and turned to Elzam and said. "Well, you have heard the news, Commander… I suggest that you make haste to the hangar to board the Aquila and get ready to defend the ship again."

Elzam nodded and said. "Alright Captain… I will do just that." He then smiled at her, and gave her a brief salute before he exited the room and glided along the corridors in the direction of the hangar bay.

Shaking her head at the Gold Eagle's antics, Murrue did the same, and then exited her quarters, making her way through the corridors in the direction of the bridge.

A great battle was about to begin, one where friends and rivals will soon meet again in the field of battle.

Authors Note: Another chapter finished… in fact, this is one of the shortest chapters I have ever made, I think. Still there are some brief updates for this chapter, namely is that Flay Allster is now Flay Ramius… and Elzam gets chewed out by our lovely Captain of the _Archangel, _and things are heating up for the showdown between the _Archangel_, the 8th Fleet Advanced Force and ZAFT. On a more personal note, Elzam's rival is going to make his appearance in battle soon, so stay tuned folks!

Anyhow, this is the current stats of the fic at the end of last chapter.

**7242 Hits**

**2 C2's**

**23 Favourites**

**18 Alerts**

All in all, not a bad stat, and I see there is a significant increase of hits… which makes me more encouraged to write this, not to mention someone added me to his alert status. Liubei, welcome back to the reviewing group *grins*, and yes, Elzam gets reprimanded by Murrue in this chappie. Hope to see you reviewing this story again more often.


	19. Brief Mecha Profiles 1

I don't own anything, except Elzam Zonbolt, Merlyn Aiman and the Gold Eagles

UC Characters and Mecha belong to Tomino

AC Characters and Mecha belong to Yatate

Flight of the Eagle

**Mecha Profiles Part 1**

Hi guys…. It's been a while since I have written… don't worry, Chapter 19 will be coming up soon, but before that, I am going to give you all the specs of the custom MS that have appeared or in Neil Camira's case, appearing in the next chapter. Hope you guys will enjoy them… and a word of note… I am also looking for some beta readers for two of my stories… Flight of the Eagle and Unusual Alliances, so do PM me if any of you are interested, so that I may consider you as one of my potential Beta Readers.

I am also looking for people to design fan art of the Original custom mecha as well as the OC characters that will appear in this story, so do let me know if any of you are interested in doing those for me as well. I am also a beta reader, though no one has sent me any requests for me to beta read their works as well, for your information.

Now that my rambling is over… let's get to displaying these wonderful mecha now, shall we? Here we go!

**GAT-X308 Aquila Gundam**

Model Number: GAT-X308

Codename: Aquila Gundam

Unit Type: Prototype Transformable Assault Mobile Suit

Manufacturer: Morgenroete. Inc.

Operator: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)

First Deployment: 25 January C.E. 71

Accomodation: Pilot Only, In Standard Cockpit in Torso

Dimensions: Head Height 17.95 Metres

Weight: Max gross weight 87.0 tons

Armor Material: Unknown

Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery x 2, power output rating unknown

Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) Armor

Fixed Armaments: 2x 'Igelstellung' 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head, 2x beam saber, 1 mounted on each arm, 2 x 'Statica' EMP claws, mounted on arm, 2x 'Budvar' palm beam emitters.

1 x 'Zora' 90 mm energy cannon, usable in mobile armor mode only, 2 x 'Feralma' 60 mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted underneath wings, usable in mobile armor mode only, 2 x 'Takame' miniature beam emitters, 1 in each eye, usable in mobile armor mode only.

Color: Gunmetal grey when powered down, golden brown intermixed with light brown color, green optics in both Mobile Suit and Mobile Armor mode.

Operator: Elzam Zonbolt

Info: The sixth prototype mobile suit built in Heliopolis, supposedly to be the twin to the X303 Aegis Gundam. However, it is slightly differently built, as in its mobile armor mode resembles an eagle, which allows it to be able to achieve independent atmospheric flight. It is also rumored to be the predecessor of the X370 Raider Gundam and the GAT-333 Raider Full Spec. Unlike the Aegis or even the Raider and Raider Full Spec, the Aquila is well equipped to defend itself in its Mobile Armor mode, thanks to its myriad of weapons it possesses in that form.

**GINN Cannon Miguel Aiman Custom**

Model No: ZGMF-1017-C

Code Name: GINN Cannon Miguel Aiman Custom

Unit Type: Custom general purpose/assault mobile suit

Manufacturer: Asimov Design Bureau

Operator: ZAFT, Earth Alliance

First Deployment: 25 January C.E. 71

Accommodation: Pilot, in standard cockpit torso

Dimensions: Head Height 21.43 metres

Weight: Max gross weight 80.0 metric tons

Armor materials: Unknown

Powerplant: Ultra compact energy battery X2, power output unknown

Equipment and design features: sensors, unknown

Fixed Armaments: MA-M3 heavy sword, stored on waist, hand carried in use, MMI-M8A3 76 mm heavy assault machine gun, stored on rear waist, hand-carried in use, 2 x 'Boreal' 6-tube micro-missile launcher, fixed on each leg, 2 x 'Varela' 70 mm beam cannons, 1 on each shoulder

Optional Armaments: 1 x 'Evrata' Beam sniper rifle

Pilot: Miguel Aiman

Info: An upgraded GINN that was constructed due to the efforts of both Miguel Aiman and Kojiro Murdoch. Outwardly, the GINN Cannon resembles a normal GINN clad in Miguel's coloring, but with additional armaments, taken from a scrapped G-Weapon project, the GAT-X101 Crackshot, which was the 'Boreal' 6-tube missile launchers that was fixed on the GINN Cannon's legs, and the two 'Varela' 70 mm beam cannons fixed on the GINN Cannon's shoulders. To compensate for the power drain, another additional power pack was installed in the GINN Cannon to cope with the power demands of the cannons as well as to add to the might of the lone 'Evrata' beam sniper rifle, which was also salvaged from the scrapped G-Weapon Prototype.

**GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type Merlyn Aiman Custom**

Model Number: ZGMF-LRR704B

Code Name: GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type Merlyn Aiman Custom

Unit Type: Custom Long Range Reconnaissance Mobile Suit

Manufacturer: ZAFT

Operator: ZAFT, Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)

First Deployment: 29 January C.E. 71

Accomodation: Pilot, in standard cockpit torso

Dimensions: Head height 21.43 metres

Weight: empty 78.5 metric tons, max gross weight unknown

Armor Materials: Unknown

Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery, power output unknown

Equipment and design features: enhanced sensors, range unknown, 3 x radome

Fixed Armaments: None

Optional Armaments: Sniper Rifle with laser designator scope, with additional power cell attached.

Color: Deep maroon and scarlet all over, with some illustrations of rose petals on the legs and shoulders.

Pilot: Merlyn Aiman

Info: An enhanced version of the GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type, Miguel Aiman's youngest sibling, Merlyn Aiman has made her own adjustments to the normal lightweight Mobile Suit.. With 3 radomes instead of one, the GINN's sensors and radar range has been expanded dramatically, not to mention to the enhanced sensors that is installed by Merlyn in her machine. She also adds an additional power cell as a secondary power source to her GINN's sniper rifle, to increase the power that the weapon already possesses.

**CGUE DEEP Arms Neil Camira Custom**

Model Number: YFX-2000

Code Name: CGUE DEEP Arms

Unit Type: Custom Experimental Mobile Suit

Manufacturer: ZAFT

Operator: ZAFT

First Deployment: C.E. 71

Accommodations: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

Dimensions: Head Height 21.55 metres

Weight: Max gross weight 82 metric tons

Armor Materials: Unknown

Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown

Equipment and design features: Enhanced sensors and targeting computer, range unknown

Fixed Armaments: 2 x JDP8-MSY0270 directed thermal energy cannon, additional reserve power packs fixed on cannons, NOL-7941 Heavy laser sword, stored on left hip, hand carried in use, MMI-M9A5 45 mm beam submachine gun, stored on rear waist, hand carried in use.

Colors: A mixture of light and dark browns with a white outlining.

Pilot: Neil Camira

Info: Neil Camira's Custom CGUE DEEP Arms was built and upgraded by Dr. Eleanor Camira, one of the head scientists and technicians in Martius City. Unlike the usual CGUE DEEP Arms, Neil's machine was outfitted with miniature power packs which were fitted on the energy cannons exterior, reducing the power drain made on the CGUE's main battery. An enhanced sensor and targeting system was also installed in the CGUE to add to its efficiency and overall performance. Lastly, an experimental beam submachine gun was added to replace the usual heavy assault machine guns that most GINNs and CGUEs were known to use.


	20. Meeting Between Rivals Part 1

I don't own anything, except Elzam Zonbolt, Merlyn Aiman and the Gold Eagles

UC Characters and Mecha belong to Tomino

AC Characters and Mecha belong to Yatate

Flight of the Eagle

'Meeting of Rivals Part 1'

As Elzam glided along the corridors towards the hangar bay, he can't help but feeling that he had forgotten about something, and after traveling some distance, he suddenly realized that he had forgotten to ask about the identity of the second _Nazca-_class vessel. He mentally kicked himself, since this kind of information is quite vital in any battle preparation.

Holding on to that thought, he soon glided over to the nearest wall intercom, and then pressed the button. "Elzam Zonbolt to Bridge… come in, Captain Ramius."

There was a short pause before Murrue's voice came through. "This is Captain Ramius… what is it, Commander? Shouldn't you be meeting the rest of the pilots to begin the defense of this vessel?"

"My apologies, Captain… but I think I have forgotten something important. I need to know the identity of the second _Nazca_-class vessel that has been assigned to chase after us. That way, I might be able to offer some insight about the vessel and its captain. We need to have all the advantages we can get if we are to get out of this in one piece."

Murrue nodded and instructed Romero Pal to check up on the identity of the second _Nazca_-class vessel, and she soon replied. "The results of the sensor scans are as follows, Commander… according to the information that Mr. Pal has been able to obtain somehow, the identity of the second_ Nazca_-class vessel is the_ Rothschild, _if I am not mistaken."

There was a silence, and Elzam's expression turned grim for a moment and then said. "I see… then I suppose we have to pull all the stops to get out of this in one piece… especially when he is here."

Murrue, noticing that Elzam's expression turned grim, couldn't help but worry a little, and asked. "What do you mean by that, Commander?"

Elzam looked at Murrue and said. "What I mean, Captain… is that in addition to Rau Le Creuset, we also have the Harrier of Boaz, Neil Camira… my friendly rival from my ZAFT days to contend with." He paused for a moment, before continuing. "While I do not know why he is here, one thing I do know is that he is a good battle tactician… maybe even better than me. But you need not worry too much, Captain… unlike Le Creuset, he is an honorable man, and same goes for the _Rothschild's _captain, Edward Clayton."

"I see..." Murrue replied thoughtfully. "What are our chances in trying to protect the 8th Fleet Advance Force as well as making our escape, Commander?"

"To be honest, Captain…" Elzam said wearily. "I do not really know… but I really hope that Neil and the _Rothschild_ are not gunning for us in this encounter. If not, I have to really make up some tactics on the fly, just to get us out of here by the skin of our teeth. My advice for now is to keep the _Archangel_'s point defense weapons on ready, just in case we need to set up a defensive cover around the ship."

"Understood, Commander… I think you had better go to the hangar and meet up with the rest and tell them of this situation as well." Murrue replied, before she shut off the communication between them.

Elzam nodded as he turned from the panel, and started once again towards the direction of the hangar to meet up with his fellow pilots.

_Archangel, _Hangar Bay

Elzam stepped into the hustle and bustle of the hangar bay, and Miguel immediately greeted him. "Where have you been, buddy? We were about to leave without you if you have arrived any later."

He the sent his friends an apologetic look and said. "Sorry for that, Miguel… but something important came up… and I have some new developments on this situation we are right now… and believe me, it isn't pretty."

Miguel immediately noticed his friend's tone and expression, and he became thoughtful. _Elzam was never like this unless there have been something bad or nasty developments to the combat situation… which would mean that whatever he has to say would affect the outcome of this battle somehow._

He then nodded and said. "I see… why don't we go over and meet the rest of the guys… you can tell all of us about whatever it is that you have found out."

Elzam nodded and the two of them walked over to the group consisting of Kira, Mu as well as Merlyn. Once they were together, Miguel turned to face Elzam and said. "Alright, buddy… I think it's time for you to tell us what are the recent developments about this situation that we should be aware of."

Elzam nodded and said in a serious tone. "Alright… first of all, we have a new player on the field this time… and it's the _Rothschild_, which is also a _Nazca-_class vessel. This might make our jobs harder, since we have to deal with additional GINNs… but that's easy compared to the Commander of the _Rothschild_, whom I believe will be as dangerous as Le Creuset, should he be gunning for us."

Miguel's eyes widened slightly as he recognized the ship's name and said with surprise. "Wait a second there, Elzam… did you just say… the _Rothschild_? That would mean… he is here, isn't he?"

Elzam nodded and Kira looked at Elzam and asked. "Excuse me, Elzam… but why do you and Miguel look so grim when you mention the _Rothschild_? And who is this person that you both are referring to?"

Elzam turned to Kira and sighed. "I have to be frank with you, Kira… the reason that I am worried about the _Rothschild _ being here is not because of its captain… but its current commander, which coincidentally is an old academy classmate of mine and Miguel's… his name is Neil Camira… but he is better known as the Harrier of Boaz."

There was a slight gasp of surprise coming from Merlyn and Mu and Miguel's mouth as they recognized the name.

Mu looked thoughtful and said. "The Harrier of Boaz… I would have never imagined meeting him in a situation like this. You're right… this is serious indeed… and it changes a lot of things, if he is here."

Miguel looked at Elzam and said. "So… he's here huh? Any ideas why is he here for, Elzam?"

"I don't really know, Miguel… but I really hope Neil's isn't gunning for us this time. I actually want to know why is here as well… and the way I can do that is to meet him face to face and find out for myself." Elzam looked at his friend for a moment, and then back at the people in front of him.

"Now that we know what we are up against, I think we had better start coming up with a rudimentary battle plan to help us survive this."

All of them nodded at Elzam's statement, and Miguel turned to his friend and said. "Right… so, what do you think we should do to deal with this situation we have in our hands?"

"The first thing we have to do is try to make sure that we survive this… and try to ensure that the 8th Fleet Advance Force survives as well." Elzam said in a neutral tone, and his friends looked at him with a surprised manner.

It was a rather surprising decision to them, since they knew who was on board one of the ships of the Advance Force. Miguel looked at his friend and said. "You sure about that, Elzam? I mean…. Isn't the guy you hate on board one of those ships? Why would you…?"

Elzam held up a hand as he looked at his friend with a calm and neutral expression, gently interrupting him. "It's not about George Allster at all, old friend… even if I want to see that man burn for all the things he helped orchestrate… but more about Koopman. I might not like the Alliance, after that stunt they pulled on Junius Seven, which killed my parents… but at least Koopman is known to be quite a tolerant person and neutral in his views regarding Coordinators. Losing such a man would not be good for the Alliance in the long run."

Mu just grinned when Elzam made his statement and said. "Well, I don't know about George Allster, but you're right about Captain Koopman though. The Alliance needs more men like him, I believe. So… how are we going to do this then?"

Elzam nodded and turned to Merlyn and said. "Merlyn, I want you to stay close to the _Archangel _and provide us with additional long range firepower, as well as additional radar data. With your customized GINN Recon Type, I think you can do it. Just make sure you link up your data with the _Archangel's_ so that they have an even more accurate telemetry for their missiles and point defense weapons."

Merlyn thought for a moment and then asked. "Then I assume you want me to be on the lookout for Nicol's machine as well, you know the one you mentioned before?"

Elzam nodded and said. "It would be good if you did, Merlyn… Nicol's machine has a feature called Mirage Colloid, and I really hope with your presence, we could at least try and detect where he is before he gets close."

Merlyn nodded and then said. "Alright then… but I understand that Dearka is out there right? I don't want to shoot him if I can help it."

"I understand your feelings, Merlyn…" Elzam said to her. "But unfortunately, we don't have the luxury of that choice right now… all we can do is try not to kill him as we defend the ship."

Miguel also looked thoughtful for a moment, and said. "Alright, now that we know what my sister is supposed to do, what about me, Elzam?"

"As usual, you'll be our long range/artillery unit, Miguel… while I and Kira become our close/middle range fighters. I trust that you can keep any GINNs they send our way from reaching the _Archangel_, right?"

"Heh, not a problem man…" Miguel said smirking a little. "If you want, I'll try to keep that hothead Yzak and even Elsman on their toes while I am at it."

Merlyn looked at her brother and frowned slightly as she heard her crush mentioned by name. "You won't try and kill him, would you brother?" She said in a neutral tone.

"Relax sis… I know better than to upset you, especially when Elsman is concerned. I'll just keep him on his toes a little… of course, if he makes you cry, then I have the right to teach him a lesson… as your older brother." Miguel said as he walked over to his sister's side and ruffled her hair gently.

"Ahemmm… if you two are done with the brother/sister bonding… can we get this show on the road?" Mu said clearing his throat, an amused smile on his face as the two siblings quickly separated, though they both shot the Hawk of Endymion with a slightly annoyed look on their faces.

Elzam just chuckled at their antics, and then said. "Let's go people! Let's board our respective machines and commence the battle."

There was an unanimous nod from all the people present, as they floated towards their respective machines… though Elzam, instead of floating towards the Aquila, made his way towards his CGUE instead, which puzzled those who were present.

Kojiro Murdoch was the one who voiced out what the other people thought. "Um, I beg your pardon, Commander… but are you sure you are heading towards the right machine? The Aquila is right over there…" He said as he pointed towards the Aquila, who was two brackets away from the CGUE.

Elzam just smiled and nodded his head. "I know that Chief… but I have something I need to discuss with a former academy mate of mine… and the best way to do that is to meet him in battle with my CGUE, for old time's sake."

The head mechanic of the _Archangel_ just scratched his head, and then shrugged after a while. "I don't really understand what you are trying to do here, Commander… but you had better come back safely, y'hear?" He then grinned and gave Elzam a thumb's up. "Otherwise, someone is going to be sad if you did not come back to her, if you catch my drift."

Elzam just smirked in return and said. "Don't worry, Chief… I plan to return safely. After all, like you said, Flay is going to be sad if anything untoward ever happens to me, and that's the last thing I want to do."

He then floated up towards the cockpit of his CGUE, and strapped himself in, and smiled to himself as he found himself in control of a machine that was almost like a part of himself. He then slowly activated the CGUE's main power, and opened up a channel to the bridge.

"Elzam Zonbolt to Bridge… come in Captain Ramius."

There was a slight pause as Murrue's image appeared on the right sight of his HUD, and she said. _"Alright Commander… I am here. Can you explain just why on earth are you in the CGUE instead of the Aquila?"_

"Well, Captain… as I have explained it to Chief Murdoch earlier; and as I have explained to you earlier, Neil Camira… the Boaz Harrier is on the playing field today, which changes a lot of things. What I want to know is why he is here, since I doubt his presence is to aid in Le Creuset's team in trying to capture us, which is an advantage in itself." He paused for a moment, before he continued. "And the best way to do that is to meet him on the battlefield in this Mobile Suit of mine, just for old time's sake."

There was a brief pause, before Murrue spoke again. _"I see… I hope you know what you are doing, Commander… and what I said to you earlier still stand, is that clear?"_

Elzam nodded and said. "Of course… I would never dream of hurting her, like I said earlier. You can count on it." He paused for a moment and said. "Oh, and Captain? Would you help me relay a message to the _Rothschild?_"

Murrue looked puzzled for a moment, but then nodded. "_I suppose I can, Commander… but what are you planning in regards to this message you want me to send to the enemy vessel?"_

Elzam just smirked and said. "It's something that will minimize the amount of hurt directed our way, Captain… at least for the moment. Like I mentioned to you earlier, both Neil and the _Rothschild's_ Captain are acquaintances of mine, and are honorable people… and I suspect that Neil also looks for people with the same quality to be his team. As soon as they get my message, I guarantee you that they will stay out of this fight, at least this time."

Murrue looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying. "_Even if you say so, Commander… there is no real guarantee that things will turn out as you say, would it?_"

Elzam just shook his head slightly. "I can't say for sure, Captain… but you just have to trust me on this matter. Please." He said as firmly as he could, looking at Murrue with an unreadable expression on his face.

Murrue sighed a little and then said a little wearily. _"Very well then, Commander… what is the message that you wish for us to send?"_

Elzam just smiled and said. "The message I want to send is a code, Captain. Just have the words _Eagle and Harrier, One on One, and 515_ in them, and send them over to the_ Rothschild._"

Murrue looked confused at the code that Elzam was going to send, and said. "_It seems simple enough, Commander… but what does it mean?"_

Elzam just smiled back at Murrue and said. "It's an old code that I, Miguel and Neil have used quite often when we are in the Academy, Captain. Just send the message. He will understand what I am talking about. In the meantime, it's time for me to go out there. Elzam out."

He then steered his CGUE to the_ Archangel_'s catapult, and waited until Kira's Strike Gundam, which was configured with the Aile Pack shot out into the battlefield, before following suit.

He then heard Mir say on the communication channel. _"CGUE… you are ready for launch… good luck, big brother._"

"I will, Mir…" He then focused on the battlefield ahead and said. "CGUE, launching." He then pushed the CGUE's control yoke forward, and the ZAFT Mobile Suit shot out from the belly of the _Archangel, _and entered the fray.

_Rothschild, _Bridge

Neil looked out of the bridge of the ship and saw that the battle was about to commence, and was about to leave and lead his team to engage the Earth Alliance Forces, when the communication officer called him back. "Excuse me, Commander… could you please wait for a moment?"

He paused in his tracks, and then turned to the officer and said calmly. "Yes, Crewman? What is it?"

"There is a message that was sent by the Earth Alliance vessel to us, Commander… but I don't know what it means." The crewman said in a rather perplexed manner.

Neil raised an eyebrow at this statement, but he walked over to the communication officer's side, which stepped aside and let him see the message that was displayed on the screen. He then smiled as he saw the content of the message, and said softly. "I see…"

He then said. "Thank you, Crewman… I'll take over things from here." He then turned to leave and said to Edward and said. "Edward, please inform the rest of the pilots that they are not to launch without my order… and have my regular CGUE to be prepped for launch."

Edward looked slightly surprised at this sudden change, and said. "Alright, Neil… but why the sudden change of plans? I thought you were going to take the chance to field test the new DEEP ARMS that Dr. Camira had sent along this mission."

"I was, Edward…" Neil said with a smile. "But just now, Elzam sent me a code for me to meet him in battle one on one in our respective CGUEs… and I am going to take him up on his offer. It is just as well… I'll be able to knock some straight answers from him over what I feel is a very bad decision on his part."

Edward fell silent for a moment and nodded. "I understand… be careful out there, Commander."

"You too, Captain… just make sure you activate the point defense CIWS just in case any of the Earth Alliance forces wanders too close to our ship." Neil said calmly, as he exited the bridge and then quickly floated along the ship's corridor, intending to go to the pilot's locker, and then to the hangar, smiling all the way.

After all this time, he was going to meet his two troublesome rivals/friends from the Academy, and he will get answers to the questions that he had regarding their sudden 'defection'.

End of Chapter 19

Author's Note: Hey guys… sorry for missing for so long. I finally managed to finish writing this… and thank you for those who patiently wait and still support me and this fic of mine. I hope not to disappoint you all again, since now I have recovered all my fanfic data, though with RL Stuff going on, expect that my updates will be quite slow. But all in all, it's good to be back writing again, and I hope you guys will still find it within yourself to read this work of mine. Thanks guys… and Cheers!


	21. Announcement

Announcement

Hey there people... it's been a while I updated, I know. I just wanted to let you all know that I am undergoing a lot of RL issues, some good and some bad. But I want to reassure all of you that I have no intention in giving up updating my stories, and I am in the process of writing up chapters for some of them.

I ask that you all bear with me, since updates are going to be quite slow, but I will try to crank out chapters like I used to alright. Once again, I apologize for the delay in updates for all my stories.

My apologies and best regards

Andy a.k.a steinerdavion2183


End file.
